Super RWBY World
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When the Mario Bros, Peach, RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune go to Yoshi's Island, Bowser once again kidnaps Peach! With the help of Yoshi and Poochy, along with the crazy Reds and Blues, they set off to save Peach from Bowser... but who's this mysterious girl that's with them?
1. To Yoshi's Island!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **This takes place after another story of mine, A Red vs Blue Halloween, which takes place between seasons five and six of RvB. So don't expect Washington and Carolina here.**

* * *

"Alright men, today is a new day. And a new day means a new opportunity to find this Barb person Simmons and Church keep screaming about!" Sarge said to the rest of the Blood Gulch crew.

"I would love to kill this Barb person and get it over with, but I think the biggest thing we should be worrying about is _finding a way home_!" Church said.

"You seriously want to get back to that crappy canyon?" Grif asked.

"Oh you get the point!" Church snapped. "But seriously, how are we gonna get back?!"

"Dude, we've only been here for a day." Tucker brought up. And he was right, it had been a day since they've come to this strange place, on Halloween as a matter of fact.

"And I don't want to stay here any longer! Especially since there's this crazy ass chick here who sounds like Tex and tried to kill me!" Church shivered at that memory.

"Not to mention this place is fucking haunted!" Grif exclaimed.

"Not again with this Grif." Simmons complained. "We've told you before, there's no such thing as ghosts!"

"I say otherwise." Church said in his ghost form.

"Nevermind..."

"Are we in a bush?" Caboose ask, only now noticing that they were all in a huge bush that was very unconvincing to the naked eye.

"Goddammit, Caboose..." Church grumbled.

"Why are we hiding in a bush of all things?" Donut asked.

"Since we have no idea where we are, I've taken the liberty of having this makeshift base made until we can make a more suitable one or steal one as our own." Sarge explained.

"It would have been made faster if Grif helped." Simmons growled.

"It was break time." Grif defended.

"There was no beak time!"

"This was not how I expected to get bush." Tucker said, followed up with this. "Bow chicka wow wow!"

"Me neither." Sister said. "At least this one doesn't give me an itch."

"Yeah... Wait, what?!"

"Guys, don't mean to interrupt anything, but I think we have some company." Doc said... who was also there, but no one noticed until he spoke.

"Fuck! How'd you get here?!" Church asked in surprise.

"And what do you mean we have company?!" Sarge demanded.

As if to answer his question, their bush was suddenly lifted up in the air, and the one behind it was none other than Glynda Goodwitch, with Professor Ozbin with her.

"...That company..." Doc answered.

"Hello new friends!"

"And hello to you, babe." Tucker flirted with Glynda, and focused his sights on her...em...assets. Which Glynda noticed.

"If you continue to give me that look..." She threatened.

"Church...I think I found your Tex clone..."

"I noticed."

"That voice." Glynda looked to see Church. "You!"

"Oh shit!" Church was about to make a run for it until-

"Whoa, looks like we missed the fire." Everyone heard a voice and turned to see teams RWBY and JNPR coming over over.

"Oh great, so much for hiding." Church grumbled.

"Dad?!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed.

"DAD?!" Everyone else but Ozpin yelled.

"Did you just call me dad?!"

"You didn't tell me you and Tex had kids!" Tucker called out.

* * *

 _Later..._

 **BGM: Blood Gulch Blues (Red vs Blue)**

"And that is how we got here to this place." Church finished his story as they had winded up in Beacon and explained how they got here, where Ozpin, Glynda, RWBY and JNPR had found them. And Ruby and Yang were a little freaked out by Church sounding like their father.

"Well, that's the most interesting story, Mister…"

"Church." He said.

"Very well…" Ozpin nodded. "Well, I have a feeling you guys will be here for a very long time."

"Nonsense, we'll find our way out of here in no time!" Sarge said.

"Tu no entiendes le gravidad de lo que hizo?" (Do you not understand the gravity of what you just did?) Lopez asked.

"So uh… who's this Barb person?" Yang asked as they were showing them around Beacon.

"Honestly, I don't know… but I suppose that she's here somewhere so we can kill her because of all the bad puns that we somehow keep sensing." Church said.

"Well, whoever it is… I hope you take her out with a Yang." Yang smiled as they kept walking… until…

 **End BGM**

"GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" Simmons and Church suddenly yelled.

"…Eh?" Yang turned around.

"Wait, what?" Weiss asked.

"Oh thank god, this got a whole lot easier." Grif said.

"Aha! We finally found the culprit!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Good, let's take her out!" Simmons growled as Church immediately brought out his sniper rifle and pulled the trigger, but knowing how terrible of a shot he is… the bullet didn't even graze her at all, in fact, it shot down a bird instead. Just kidding, the bullet didn't even hit the bird. "DAMMIT!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang yelled as she got into position, ready to knock Church's lights out as they all seemed to be thinking the same thing…

"Wait!" Caboose got in front of them all and spread his arms out. "Don't shoot! She may be this Barb person, but she's actually a nice girl!"

"Caboose, do you not realize that she's the one making these horrible puns that we've been screaming about for a long time?!" Church asked.

"I've lost some sleep because of her!" Simmons said.

"Sounds like a personal problem if you ask me." Yang muttered.

"She seems nice so we should just get along! Not to mention we may have gotten off on the wrong foot!"

"Nngh... alright, but if she starts doing puns again, I'm gonna kill her." Church said.

"Oh, by the way, the name's Yang!" Yang glared at him.

"Do I look like I care?" Church asked, glaring back.

"Alright, let's break it up!" Sarge seemed to agree with Caboose. "As much as we got off on the wrong foot here, I do suggest we oughta get along and try not to kill each other, got it?"

"But, but…!" Church and Simmons tried to fight back but Sarge glared at them both, causing them to shiver at his cold hard stare from his helmet.

"Yes sir…" Simmons muttered.

"…Dammit…" Church growled.

"Yay!" Caboose exclaimed. "…What were we talking about again?"

"Soooo… what do you ladies do for fun?" Tucker asked, in a not so perverted way.

"Well… have you ever heard of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Ruby asked.

"The Mushroom what…?" Church asked.

"Oh oh! It's a kingdom ran by mushrooms!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Not quite." Blake said as they went over to the warp pipe and RWBY and JNPR hopped on in without a second thought.

"Uh… I'm not going down that sickly green pipe!" Church said.

"Hey, for all I know, there could be some hot chicks down there!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, would you shut the hell up for one god damn second?" Church asked. "I'm not stepping foot in there and that's tha-… where's Caboose?"

"Weeeeee!" They heard Caboose going down the pipe.

"OH GOD DAMMIT." Church yelled.

"Welp! Time to go get him." Sarge said… and then proceeded to push Grif in.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Testing to see if it's alright to go in!" He said and pushed Grif in, as they heard screaming… before it was silent. "Alright, Grif is dead!" Sarge said… and then a note flew out of the warp pipe as it landed in Sarge's hand.

"I'm still alive, you asshole! – Grif."

Sarge growled. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" He yelled as he hopped in the pipe as they followed suit as they soon popped out of the Warp pipe. "You mind telling me what that was, private?!" Sarge yelled.

"You are an asshole, SIR." Grif growled.

Sarge smiled. "That's more like it!"

"Hello!" Caboose's voice was heard as they saw RWBY and JNPR.

"What took ya so long?" Nora smiled.

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Wait wait wait, hold up!" Church exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that is a kingdom… and there are little people here who have mushrooms for heads?! Not to mention THEY'RE SMALLER THAN US?!"

"They're called Toads and believe me, I had the same thought." Weiss said. "But the real surprise is that the princess that rules this land is a human."

"…I have to see it to believe it."

"Oh my goodness, these Toads are so cute!" Sister exclaimed as they walked forward straight to Peach's Castle, but as they got closer, they saw Mario, Luigi and Peach walking towards them.

"Hey, we were just on our way to come get you guys!" Peach smiled.

"Oh, what for?" Pyrrha asked.

"We were actually going to invite you to come to Yoshi's Island with us." Luigi said. "I mean, you haven't met Yoshi yet, so we thought we'd surprise you."

"Yoshi? I think Pit mentioned that name." Ruby said. "Where's the island?"

"We'll come show you… but uh, who are these guys?" Peach asked.

"These are the Reds and Blues… and Church." Yang growled at that name.

"Screw you!" Church growled.

 _Why do I have this feeling they're never going to get along…?_ Ruby thought as Pyrrha explained what happened and how they got here.

"I… don't get it." Peach said. "But… okay then…"

Ruby turned to the Reds and Blues. "Guys, this is Mario-"

"Hiya!" Mario waved.

"Luigi-"

"Hi…" Luigi shyly waved.

"And Princess Peach!"

"Hi!" Peach waved.

"…Oh my god… you weren't kidding." Church said.

"Oh my god! That's a lot of pink for a princess! That's kinda hot!" Sister exclaimed.

"…Ignore her." Grif said.

"Hey!"

"Soooo, Yoshi's Island?" Nora asked.

"Oh right! We got a boat ready at the port!" Peach said as she guided them towards the port as the Toads were staring at the Blood Gulch gang.

"Who are they?"

"I dunno… but they look intimidating!"

"I doubt it, that blue guy looks like he couldn't hit the side of a Thwomp with _that_ weapon."

"Why is that guy pink?"

"Were they normally like this when you came over?" Sarge asked.

"No, we saved them from the Grimm and we were treated as heroes and then we saved the Mario Bros and Peach from Bowser." Ruby explained.

"And when we came back, a Warp Pipe popped up out of nowhere and it was a shortcut back to Beacon." Weiss said.

"Ooookaaaay? How can a pipe just pop up out of nowhere?" Grif asked.

"It happens all the time." Peach smiled. "Besides, new pipes are discovered every single day!"

"And you guys don't think it's such a big deal?" Church asked.

"Well, the earthquakes are annoying, but nothing too serious." Peach told them.

"Another thing! What's with the monkey boy following us?" Donut asked as they stopped to see Sun and Neptune approaching… and one Zwei.

"Hey, we wanted to come along too." Sun said.

"Yeah!" Neptune nodded. "And Zwei wanted to come with." He said as Zwei ran over and licked Ruby's face as she picked him up… and then he hopped on over to Caboose who had his arms open.

"Who's a cute little puppy! You are, you are!" Caboose said as Zwei happily barked and licked his visor. "Hehehe, that tickles!"

"He doesn't seem like a bad dog." Grif said as he reached over to pet Zwei. "Hey there, little guy." He said… and then Zwei bit his finger. "YOOOOOW!"

"Heh, nice." Sarge said as Zwei pulled away and saw Church approaching him.

"What was that about?" Church asked… and then Zwei bit _his_ finger. "YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 _He deserved it._ Yang thought as Zwei pulled away and proceeded to give everyone some love besides Grif and Church.

"Stupid dog." Church growled. "How come he doesn't like us?"

"Well, I can understand you since you tried to kill me." Yang said.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Barb!"

"I don't know this Barb person is, but it's Yang! Get it right!" Yang glared.

"Oh, bite me!" Church said… and then Zwei hopped down and bit his ankle. "YOOOOOW! I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!"

"So, why did he bite me?" Grif asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sarge asked. "No one likes that disrespectful attitude of yours!"

"Oh, screw you!"

"What was that?!"

"Screw you, SIR."

"That's more like it!"

Luigi sweatdropped. "They're… interesting…" He said.

"Tell me about it." Weiss nodded as they proceeded onward, as Church and Grif decided to hang back… just so they won't proceed to be Zwei's personal chew toys… and then they came to the port where Neptune saw the ocean.

"Nope! Nope nope nope nope!" Neptune turned away.

"What's with him?" Sarge asked.

"He's afraid of the water." Blake replied.

"What! That's preposterous!" Sarge exclaimed. "Next thing you'll tell me is that a blue hedgehog can't swim!" He said as he walked forward, unaware of the Mario Bros whistling casually, and grabbed Neptune by the ear. "You are coming on this boat! That is an order!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" He yelled as some Koopas looked at them weird.

"…I don't even want to know." One of them said.

"Neptune, buddy… I'm doing this for your own good." Sun said and then karate chopped the back of his neck to knock him out as they put him on the boat.

"Alright, take us to Yoshi's Island." Peach told the captain.

"Eh? This is a lot more people than I imagined…" The Toad Captain said. "But no matter, on to Yoshi's island!" He said as they took off to Yoshi's Island.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Whoa… this place is cool!" Ruby said as they hopped off the boat as they managed to snap Neptune away.

"Who what where why?!" Neptune shouted and looked around, realizing he was on an island. "Did you guys…"

"Yup!" Sun smiled.

"…I hate you."

"What I don't get is that your name is similar to the Roman god! HOW ARE YOU AFRAID OF WATER?!" Grif asked.

"I don't like talking about it!" Neptune exclaimed.

"So, where's Yoshi?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm…" Mario closed his eyes. "If memory serves right… his house is this way!" He said as they walked forward, oblivious to a sign that said "Yoshi's house, this way to the right!"

* * *

 _World 1-1: Wrong way!_

 **BGM: Overworld (Super Mario World)**

"You sure you know where we're going?" Weiss asked.

"Positive!" Mario smiled. "Yoshi's house is definitely this way!" He said as they kept going, as they heard a loud explosion.

"Hey, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news… but there's a giant missile headed towards us!" Church exclaimed.

"Mama mia, a Banzai Bill?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"This early?" Mario asked in surprised as they quickly ducked or dodged it as it kept on going. "Usually, those are the ones I see later on…"

"A missile with a face on it!" Sarge exclaimed. "My god, what kind of sick world are we living in?! Who puts faces on bullets! That's a waste of paint if you ask me!"

Peach sweatdropped. "You… don't get out much, do you?"

"That's the understatement of the century right there…" Grif muttered quietly as they kept going as they saw some blue dinosaur like enemies ahead of them.

"Never seen those before!" Ruby said. "What are they?"

"That species is called a Rex… and well, they're quite different." Mario said as he ran forward and jumped on the Rex, as the squished Rex roared in pain and moved around.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious!" Yang laughed. "So it takes two stomps to take 'em down?!"

"Or a few hits. Depending on what you do with 'em." Luigi said as he tried to take it out, but Sarge proceeded to kill the Rex with his shotgun. "Meep!"

"Like that?" Sarge asked.

Mario sweatdropped. "That's one way of doing it." He said as they went on ahead, climbing up on some warp pipes as they looked around the scenery as they hit a few ? blocks as a few Fire Flowers popped out as Mario, Luigi, Ruby and Yang grabbed them.

"Oh yeah, now this is more like it!" Ruby smiled and then thought of something. "...I wonder…" She aimed her palm at a Koopa and activated her Rose Palm and fired, as a flaming small tornado came out and went straight to the Koopa.

"OW OW OW OW! WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!" The Koopa screamed and quickly ran off, diving into a puddle. "Ah…"

"Huh, I didn't think that'd affect our weapons." Yang said, firing a charged shot as a huge fireball came out from her Arm, as it went through three Rexes before it disappeared. "…Palutena, you thought of everything!"

"Uh… what just happened?" Church asked.

"I dunno, but I'm liking these guys even more!" Tucker grinned.

"Hey, what's this?" Caboose pulled up a coin, but it also had Yoshi's face on it.

"Oh! I've heard of those!" Peach said. "They're called Dragon Coins and if you collect five at a time, you get a 1-Up! …Or at least, that's what I read." She shrugged as they went forward as a few Rexes came over to them. "I got it!" She said as she ran forward, jumping over and jumping on two of them, then pulled out a golf club and swung the last Rex into a Banzai Bill, causing it to explode and take the Rex with it.

"Mama mia…" Mario smiled as a heart emerged above his head as they kept going where they came across a Charging Chuck, as it proceeded to charge forward but Yang got in the way and proceeded to punch the Charging Chuck away, causing him to get angry as he whistled, as another one showed up as they tried to charge at them, but they dodged the attacks and they proceeded to destroy them pretty quickly.

"So what were those?" Jaune asked.

"Charging Chucks." Luigi said as they walked forward… and as they kept going, Luigi couldn't help but feel something breathing down his neck. "…Um… anyone else feel a chill?" He asked.

"Noooo? I think it's just you." Sun said.

"Hmm…" Luigi mused as he turned his head… and saw a Boo. "AAAAAH!" He screamed.

"Oh, hi Booniper!" Nora waved as Booniper laughed and proceeded to hug Nora and proceeded to check out the Blood Gulch gang.

"…What the hell am I looking at…" Church said.

"Oh god, it's that ghost!" Grif exclaimed.

"A Boo!" Nora smiled.

"Gesundheit."

"No, it's actually called a Boo." Nora said.

"That's the dumbest name for a ghost!" Church exclaimed. "Next thing you'll tell me is that there's a ghost called a Greenie!" He growled. "By the way, who the HELL came up with the name 'Booniper'?"

"That'd be me." Yang said. "The team is called JNPR, so I came up with the name Booniper!" She smiled.

"God dammit, Barb…!" Simmons and Church growled, causing Yang to smirk.

 _Heh, I can probably get used to this and just mess with these two._ She thought with a chuckle.

"It's actually a creative name!" Caboose smiled. "It sounds cute!"

"Only to you…" Church muttered as they proceeded forward as they saw some kind of gate up ahead as Mario ran over and jumped, which completed the area.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, Yoshi's house is just up ahead!" He said as they proceeded onward, climbing up a mountain as they saw one of them having eyes, which freaked Weiss out as they went into a pool of water that Neptune just went around and kept going on until they reached the top.

"You… sure Yoshi's around here, bro?" Luigi asked. "Now that I think about it, this place seems a lot less lively than I thought… aside from the bad guys, of course."

"You sure this Yoshi thing is real…?" Church asked. "For all I know, it could be a big hoax."

"Nonsense! We've seen some pretty neat things that tried to kill us! I want to see more of it!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Mario looked through the horizon of the mountain. "I could've sworn this was the way…"

"For all I know, we just took the wrong path." Weiss said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"So we went all this way for nothing! Great!" Grif sighed as he leaned on a button as he, Simmons, Nora, Jaune, Luigi, and Church proceeded to sit on it… as it then pressed down and… well, they were sitting on thin air.

"…Hey, Grif…" Simmons started.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder that there was a seat just right below us and it just disappeared?"

"Now that you mention it… yes." Grif said, and they all fell. "OOOF!"

"I'm okay!" Nora said.

"Ow…" Luigi and Jaune groaned.

"No one… says… a thing!" Church said… and then billions of ! blocks exploded into air, going off in different directions. "OR THAT EITHER!"

"Oooh, pretty!" Caboose said.

"That's weird…" Blake said as they all wondered what just happened as Mario spotted something.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I see Yoshi's House from here!"

"I was wondering if we were going the wrong way…" Peach said.

"Well, let's go over there!" Pyrrha said as they proceeded to run over.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Here it is, boys. Yoshi's Island!" Bowser said. "Now, send the Grimm in… and our men!"

"Got it!" A Shy Guy saluted.

"Kamek! Put those Yoshis in eggs and put 'em in ? blocks!"

"On it!" Kamek nodded.

"Hey, I see movement over there!" Roman pointed as Bowser took a look as he brought a telescope.

"It's those pesky plumbers! And those girls! And whoever those four are! And whoever those guys in suits are!" He growled. "Ooooh, and Peach!" He grinned.

"So, are you going to kidnap her?" Roman asked.

"Of course! I've already sent the Koopalings to already-built towers here… so I'm gonna go at it alone!" He said as he got in his Koopa Clown Car. "Kamek, come with me! We'll put all of them in eggs and have 'em suffocate… and put that Poochy dog in an egg too! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Right away!" Kamek nodded as he flew off with Bowser together while another Magikoopa was assigned to putting other Yoshis in eggs.

"He's more diabolical than I thought…" Roman mused. "And I'm loving every second of it!" He grinned as Neo nodded with a smile. "Now let's see…" He looked at the buttons on the controls. "Fire Bullet Bills, Banzai Bills… emergency Smash Ball? Huh… I wonder what that is."

He was then poked on the shoulder as he turned to see Neo pulling out a sign that said "We might wanna save that for later."

"You're probably right… who knows what this Smash Ball will do." He said as he looked through the various buttons. "I dunno about you, Neo… but I feel like we're gonna have some fun with this airship!"

* * *

 **Aaaaand story #2 alongside Touhou: Dream Team!**

 **Let's rock!**


	2. Yoshi and the Huntress

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

The group walked forward as they looked around the island. "It's strange… Yoshi's Island is usually very populous with the Yoshis… but…" Peach looked around. "I'm not seeing them."

"You don't think…" Luigi looked worried.

"The Grimm wouldn't come over here, would they?" Mario wondered.

"The what now?" Sarge asked.

"The Creatures of Grimm." Ruby spoke up as she pulled out her scythe and drew on the ground with her blade, making a good picture of a Beowolf. "They're usually drawn by negative emotion." She said.

"Drawn by negative emotion, you say…" Sarge mused as all eyes locked onto Church.

"…Oh ha ha! Very funny!" Church said. "You're probably just making this up!"

"Um, Church…"

"Not now, Caboose!" Church said. "All I'm saying is that these guys are probably messing with us about these Creature of Grimm! It sounds like a fairy tale, and if anything, fairy tales don't exist! And if they did, it'd be nothing more than friendship this and friendship that and that'd so fucking boring that-"

"Church!"

"NOT NOW, CABOOSE!" Church yelled. "It'd be so boring that… that…" He heard growling and glared at Nora. "You! Orange haired girl! Control your stomach!"

"That's not me." Nora said, reaching for her grenade launcher.

"…Sarge…?"

"Nope." Sarge shook his head as he reached for his shotgun.

"Church, you might wanna turn around." Tucker said as Church slowly turned around to see a huge Beowolf growling at them, causing Luigi to pale up.

"What. The fuck. Is that." Church said.

"A Beowolf." Ruby said.

"Basically a Creature of Grimm." Yang added as the Beowolf roared at them.

"Phew! You could use a breath mint." Caboose said.

"Do you believe us now?" Blake asked.

"…Shut up." Church said as he aimed his sniper rifle at the Beowolf at the head and pulled the trigger. But as luck would have it, it didn't even touch the Beowolf despite being half a foot close. Seriously, it didn't even hit the creature. The bullet just literally moved around the Beowolf's head like it was avoiding it on purpose.

Anyway, the Beowolf blinked, looked down at his body before shrugging it off and slapping Church away. "Gah!"

 **BGM: Rise of the Living Bread (Team Fortress 2)**

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled, trying to run away but Mario grabbed a hold of his arm. "Aww…" He pouted as he turned around as a few more Beowolves proceeded to make themselves known.

"Crap! What do we do?" Grif asked.

"Only one thing." Sarge said. "CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" He yelled as they proceeded to attack the Beowolves as they also watched the young huntsman and huntresses attacking the Grimm in style as Church got back up.

"Why you little…!" Church growled, running forward and proceeding to punch a Beowolf as it turned to look at him and growled. "…Shit." He said as the Beowolf slashed him away while Sarge shot the Beowolf's head off with his gun as the rest of them proceeded to take them down with ease… and then there were no more Grimm to attack.

 **End BGM**

"Aww… they're fading away…" Caboose pouted.

"That's what happens when a Grimm is killed." Weiss said.

"But I wanted to keep one as a pet."

Church got back up. "You had it perfectly under control." Yang smirked.

"Shut up." He growled as they walked forward and as they got closer to Yoshi's house… they started to notice something.

"Mario…" Peach whispered.

"I know." Mario nodded, holding out his hammer as they saw a massacre of Grimm on the ground, as they were slowly fading away.

"Boys." Sarge cocked his shotgun. "It looks like we have ourselves a Grimm situation."

"Oh come on, you too?!" Simmons growled.

Sarge chuckled. "I guess Yang's rubbing off on me." He said as they walked forward, ready for anything.

"Yikes… I'd hate to be these guys… whoever killed them." Tucker said as they walked around, searching for whoever did such a thing.

"Bro, do you think Yoshi did something like this…?" Luigi asked.

"I dunno…" Mario rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, someone did this to them, and it probably wasn't-" Luigi was suddenly shot up by a rope. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Bro?!" Mario turned around to see Luigi trapped in a net.

"What in the world?" Jaune asked… and the next thing they knew, ropes were caught under their feet and they were suddenly hanging upside down.

"WHOOOOA!" They all yelled until they were all upside down… while Peach desperately tried to hold her dress down… unfortunately, her crown fell off.

"Well, this is a cruel way to catch a Faunus!" Sun growled as Zwei was upside down as well and strangely… Booniper was caught as well.

"We're all caught, dumbass!" Church exclaimed.

"I should have worn a skirt for this!" Sister said.

"Wait, what?!" Weiss asked.

"You never wear a skirt!" Grif told her.

"OH SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"Hmm, I didn't expect to catch any humans…" A voice casually said as they saw a woman sitting in a chair and reading a book just near a tree as there's a crossbow leaning on the chair.

The woman has long wavy silver hair with brown streaks in it that goes down to her lower back as she has chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing brown leather armor with silver trim in combat for protection and maneuverability with a pair of black thigh high boots that has clips for her crossbows. She's also wearing a belt that has a holster for her pistol and knife, and pouches for ammo and some various other gadgets, her symbol, which is two crossed arrows over a Boo mouth, is the belt buckle. She also has black elbow length leather gloves with her symbol on the back in brown. Around her neck is a thick black scarf that wraps around her neck and goes down to her knees when standing up with her symbol sewn into the end of the scarf.

"A new friend!" Caboose said.

The lady casually smiled without even looking. "The name's Nyx Shadow."

"So… why did you trap us?" Yang asked.

"I'm an expert trapper. I've killed many Grimm this way. I never expected to trap humans near the Yoshi village."

"So… do you expect us to _hang_ around here forever?" Yang asked.

"GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" Church and Simmons yelled.

"You're doing this just to spite them, aren't you?" Weiss glared as Yang smirked.

"You know it."

"If I had my way…!" Church growled.

Nyx chuckled. "A pun maker, hmm?" She softly smiled. "I don't expect you to _hang_ around forever."

"Another one?!" Weiss asked.

"NOOOOOO!" Church and Simmons yelled.

"Yay!" Caboose cheered as Nyx, without looking away from her book, aimed a crossbow at the ropes and shot them.

"WHOOOOOA!"

 **THUD!**

"Ow… bad landing strategy…" Ruby groaned as they got back up.

"See? Told you that you weren't going to hang around for too much longer." Nyx said.

"…Can I kill her…" Church growled.

"With your bad aim? I doubt that you will." Simmons said.

"Hey, my aim isn't terrible!"

Nyx put her book away and chuckled. "So, what are your names?"

* * *

 _One introduction later…_

"Hmm, Team RWBY, JNPR, two members of Team SSSN, Mario, Luigi, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and a bunch of buffoons from somewhere called Blood Gulch."

"Hey! We're more than just buffoons!" Tucker said.

"Yeah! We're mega buffoons!" Sarge said, as the two high fived each other, as Church facepalmed.

"So, where are you from?" Mario asked.

"The Mushroom Kingdom, but I was actually born on the outskirts of the Forever Forest near Gusty Gulch."

"F-F-F-F-Forever Forest?!" Luigi paled. "But that place is…!"

"Crawling with Boos, I know." Nyx nodded. "My family was tormented by these Boos, I mean… I know there are some Boos out there that mean no harm, but you know how they get." She said and glanced at Booniper. "I know this one is friendly, but I'm keeping my eye on it." She said as Booniper tilted his whole body to the side and looked at Zwei in confusion.

"Another question." Peach said. "Why are your crossbows connected to your feet? You kind of remind me of Bayonetta." She said, as Ruby shuddered at that name, remembering how Bayonetta violently attacked them and wanted to kill Pit.

"Never heard of this Bayonetta person, but that's just usually where I put them." Nyx smiled. "If I want to be up close and personal, I carry this." She said, pulling out a combat knife as it had a jagged edge. "This is equipped with a stun feature. When I stab someone with it, I can unleash a nasty shock into them, and the handle of this knife also acts like a stun gun." She explained. "I also carry this." She pulled out a pistol.

"It's a pistol… nothing special." Church said.

"Oh, but it is. This pistol carries ice dust rounds for freezing people in their place."

"Dust, you say…?" Weiss asked, suddenly intrigued.

"These pouches on my belt carries more than you think… like back-up solutions such as bear traps that sets up on their own, caltrops to slow down anyone and trip wire, which is what you tripped over earlier."

"Man, you think of everything! How do you do that?" Doc asked.

"…Oh, I didn't see you there." Nyx said.

"Oh come on!" Doc sighed.

"My father trained me to hunt for animals in the Forever Forest and I learned how to set up these traps by him, and when I'm not with my father, I'm usually with my mother who gave me a lot of books to read."

"Nerd!" Grif and Tucker shouted, as Nyx rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense! You were probably on top of your class. What school did you go to?" Sarge asked.

"Home." She smiled.

"A school at home…? Not possible." Church said. "…But whatever. Continue."

"I was living a good life until one day… these two people came over and-" She stopped herself, clenching her fists. "Let's just say we were forced to move to Toad Town. I soon came across this comedy club and I have this great appreciation for comedy and bad puns." She said, causing two certain people to growl and glare at Yang. "Long story short, I was selected from a contest due to my aim and tracking skills… and well, I go to Beacon Academy. I'm like the first person from the Mushroom Kingdom to ever go to Beacon Academy."

"How come we never saw you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm usually in the library, studying for hours on end before I head back to my room. I'm waiting for three more people to come into my room to form a team… but enough about that. Ozpin asked me to come here because there was a sudden spike in Grimm activity here in Yoshi's Island."

"We came here to visit Yoshi since these guys never heard of Yoshi." Peach explained, referring to the gang.

"I see." Nyx chuckled. "Well, in that case, I'm going with you." She said as they walked forward to Yoshi's Island… but then they suddenly heard an explosion, catching their attention and they quickly ran off until they came to Yoshi's House.

"Yoshi! Where are you? It's me, Mario!" Mario called out.

"Yo…?" A voice caught their attention as they saw a green dinosaur with a saddle on his back emerge from a bush, and then saw Mario. "Yo Yo Yoshi!" It cried and then ran over and tackled Mario to the ground.

 **BGM: Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape! (Yoshi's Wooly World)**

"Ooof!" Mario exclaimed as he was suddenly licked on the face by him. "Nice to see you too!" He laughed.

"What… is that?" Weiss asked.

"That, guys… is Yoshi." Peach smiled as Yoshi emerged from licking Mario and saw the gang.

"He's… HE'S A DINOSAUR?!" Weiss yelled.

"Aren't they supposed to be extinct?!" Yang asked.

"He's a friendly dinosaur. Don't worry." Luigi said as Yoshi did a cute little spin and noise and then did the 'peace' sign.

"Yoshi Yoshi!"

"He says hi." Mario translated… and then they heard a bark as they turned to see a brown and white… dog of sorts with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Did I forget to mention that he's constantly smiling?

"Poochy!" Peach squealed with delight as Poochy happily barked and hopped up on Peach's arms, licking her as she laughed and then hopped off and spotted Zwei as they proceeded to greet each other the way dogs usually do.

"This is Yoshi's pet, Poochy." Luigi said.

"They're kinda cute!" Sister said as she began to pet Yoshi and Poochy as they both smiled… while Blake was hiding behind Jaune as Poochy tried to chase her around, before it cutely whined.

"Aww…" Ruby smiled and picked up Poochy. "Who's a cute little puppy! You are!" She said as Poochy proceeded to lick her and things were starting to look up… until a claw wrapped around Peach.

 **End BGM**

"Huh?" Peach looked down… and was yanked back. "AAAAAH!" She screamed, catching their attention.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed and looked up. "You!" He said as Yoshi cutely growled.

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Mwahaha! Nice to see you again, fools!" Bowser smirked.

"Bowser!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hello again, team Stinky!" Bowser smirked. "And you too, Mario and Green 'Stache… and you too, Yoshi!"

"Yo…" Yoshi growled.

"Why are you kidnapping the princess?!" Yang asked.

"Duh! It's what I do!" Bowser said.

"I got this." Church said, aiming his sniper rifle at the claw's arm and shooting it, but like usual, he didn't even hit it. "DAMMIT!"

"Nice breeze." Bowser taunted.

"Don't worry, I got this." Nyx said, bringing out her Crossbow.

"Ah ah ah! You wouldn't want to hurt the princess, would ya?" Bowser asked, as the claw got in front and having Peach act like a shield as they gasped.

"Coward…" Nyx growled.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've already made myself a castle here on this island. Later, losers!" He laughed. "Kamek! Distract them!" He ordered as Kamek appeared before them and fired his magic on the ground, as tons of Fuzzies popped up on the ground.

"Fuzzies?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Have fun!" Kamek laughed and disappeared while Bowser took off.

"HEEELP!" Peach screamed.

"Peach!" Mario ran forward, but the Fuzzies formed a blockade as Bowser quickly flew off.

"Why that ungrateful little Koopa…!" Weiss growled.

"We gotta save her!" Ruby exclaimed as they were surrounded by the Fuzzies as they proceeded to destroy them all, but by the time they were done… Bowser was long gone.

"What do we do, Bro?" Luigi asked.

"Same thing we always do." Mario said, hopping on Yoshi's back. "Rescue her. Let's-a go, pal!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi nodded as everyone took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Here you guys go!" The Toad Captain said as four certain Koopas hopped off on the boat.

"So, this is where they're at, eh?"

"Shall we have our revenge on them?"

"Oh yes, we shall. No one humiliates the Koopa Bros! Let's go!" Red declared and took off… while another boat docked and then Nabbit hopped off, giggling excitedly and taking off.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait... it was a long crazy week with my family and my grandmother was constantly up in the hospital and I was lucky enough to get Dream Team's second chapter posted last week, but... needless to say... she passed away yesterday, and right now, i'm writing to get my mind off things for now. *sigh***

 **But enough about that... here's the second chapter!**


	3. Iggy the Demented

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **Also, to Apassingstranger: Don't worry about Cody, he said his condolences on the forum that we're all on and didn't feel like repeating himself twice.**

* * *

 _World 1-3: Save Peach!_

 **BGM: Athletic (Super Mario World)**

"Okay… we ran for hours… and honestly… I give up…!" Grif groaned.

"We only ran for a couple of minutes, numnut!" Sarge told him, and it was true since they ran through the entirety of World 1-2 in a couple of minutes, and it was made easier with Yoshi eating Monty Moles and Koopas while Ruby took care of the Charging Chucks.

"It felt like hours…! I need to breathe!"

"…You are seriously out of shape…" Yang said.

"And all for good reason. He keeps eating all the Oreos at our base." Simmons said.

"Don't forget the Chips Ahoy and the cupcakes!" Donut added.

"Ah yes, those too!"

"I don't get it!" Grif said. "I eat all of that junk food and I'm seriously out of shape, but Mario and Luigi gets away with it by eating pasta?!"

"That's because we're always active." Mario said.

"Yeah!" Luigi nodded as they both high fived.

"Or when Nora eats pancakes!"

"I have a good metabolism." Nora smiled.

"And another thing! I've seen Ruby munching on cookies on that freaking ship before we got here! How is she not getting sick?!"

"Um… I'm not sick…?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Alright, bonehead. Calm down." Sarge said.

"Yeah, we just have to clear this mountain range." Nyx said.

"The _WHAT?"_ Grif asked as he looked ahead. "…Oh hell no! I'm not doing it!"

"So you'd rather stay here and rot?" Simmons asked.

"I'm not going out that way. I'm just not a very good mountain climb- WHOA HEY, WHO'S TOUCHING ME?!" He yelled, as Poochy had gotten underneath him and made him sit down, as he happily barked.

"Yo yo!" Yoshi smiled.

"He says that he'll carry you." Mario translated.

"…Carried by a dog…" Grif groaned. "Just great…"

"Oh ho ho ho, that's awesome." Church said. "And totally blackmail!"

"I wanna ride on the doggy!" Caboose said.

"Caboose. No." Church told him as they went forward as Grif folded his arms, grumbling to himself that he's being carried by a happy-go-lucky dog that's probably more happy-go-lucky than Zwei.

They continued forward as Yoshi proceeded to eat a red Paratroopa… only to spit out three fireballs that got rid of some other Paratroopas. "Wait… what? How does _that_ work?" Weiss asked.

"There's a very simple explanation to that." Mario said.

"It better not be becau-"

"Because they're red." Mario said, interrupting Church.

"Oh that's just bullshit!"

"There is another reason besides being red, but I'll explain later."

"Just tell us now!"

"How come we're not hurrying up to Peach?" Tucker asked.

"The problem is, we don't know where his castle is at." Luigi said.

"So basically, exploring until we find the bastard that took Peach?" Sarge asked.

"Yep." Mario nodded.

"Good enough for me!"

"Let's just hope it doesn't take forever." Grif said as they proceeded forward, and then saw a Koopa in his underwear, also known as a Beach Koopa.

"Woohoo! I wanna be just like that guy!" Sister exclaimed. "Completely in the buff!"

"Wait… what?" Yang blinked, trying to comprehend what Sister just said as the Beach Koopa was trying to find his shell but Mario kicked him away.

 _I'm concerned about her health…_ Nyx thought and just soon, they found the goal post and then press forward… only to come across a huge lake up ahead.

* * *

 _World 1-4: Nyx's Semblance_

"W-water…?!" Neptune asked, freezing up in place.

"…Oh boy…" Sun groaned, facepalming as Mario had an idea and whispered in Yoshi's ear as Yoshi nodded and then Mario hopped off as Yoshi picked up Neptune.

"Wimp." Grif said.

"Says the guy riding on a dog." Simmons said.

"Shut up!" He growled, hearing a cackle from Booniper. "You too!"

"…Look at all those Cheep Cheeps…!" Blake said, drooling just looking at all of them.

"Careful, there might be a Big Bertha in that area." Weiss said, as Blake froze up, remember the last time she tried to chase a Cheep Cheep only to get eaten alive by a huge one.

"There isn't." Nyx said. "There's no Big Berthas in this area."

"Oh, cool." Ruby smiled. "…Wait, how do you know that?"

"My semblance. It's Super Sensory. I'm able to focus my senses to be able to pick up on others from afar in a large radius… however, the bigger the radius, the more it strenuous it gets for me, however I can manage 100 feet no problem… like, days at a time."

"Ooooh, so 101 feet is too much?" Caboose asked.

"It's pushing it, but yes."

"How about a hundred and a half?"

"Caboose! I think half is pushing it too!" Church said.

"Hundred and a quarter?"

"What do you think?!"

Nyx giggled. "I appreciate your concern, Caboose. I don't think it would but I never tried that… but I'm not going to press my luck." She said, winking at Caboose.

"You're welcome!" Caboose smiled back.

"So, basically, with your semblance, you're able to pick up on intruders?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. It enables me to warn you ahead of time of anything approaching us and gives me time to set up a trap and help corral an enemy." She said. "In fact, I'm picking up on a Grimm right now."

"What?!" Blake asked as they quickly got into position.

"Relax, it doesn't notice us." Nyx said as she pointed from afar to see a Beowolf sniffing the ground as it had just entered Nyx's radius, as they spied on it from a bush.

"It's probably a scout." Jaune said.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't notice us, we'll be fine… but we need to be on guard." Nyx said as they walked forward… before aiming her Crossbow at a tree and shooting down a branch as she picked it up and then came back and skewered a Cheep Cheep before handing it over to Blake. "I believe you were wanting a snack?"

"Ooooh…!" Blake's mouth watered as she proceeded to chow down on the Cheep Cheep.

"…What's with her?" Church asked.

"Uuuuuuh, she really likes fish?" Sun said nervously. He and the others didn't want to reveal Blake's secret of being a Faunus to the Blood Gulch crew due to now knowing how they'd react.

"Why does Blake have cat ears?" Caboose asked all of a sudden.

"What cat ears?" Yang played dumb.

"Those cat ears." Caboose pointed to Blake's bow... with his gun.

"Caboose! Gun down!" Church yelled.

"Okay!"

"And that's just a bow! How can there ever be any-wait a minute." Church looked at Blake's bow, then at Sun's monkey tail. Then he took a double-take before putting two and two together. "Okay, what up with the animal parts?"

"Guess the jig is up." Ruby sighed.

"If you must know, Sun and I are beings called Faunus." Blake said.

"I don't follow." Grif said.

"Basically, it's a person with a single animal trait." Pyrrha explained. "Like, Blake has cat ears hiding under her bow, Sun has a monkey tail…"

"Sooo, basically, some dude fell in love with an animal and the animal birthed a human with an animal trait?" Tucker asked. "Or would that be the other way around?"

"So something like Tucker's kid?" Simmons wondered.

"You're a father?" Jaune asked Tucker.

"I wouldn't call it that." Church grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Don't ask. Ever."

"That sounds hot!" Sister grinned, completely not noticing them mentioning Tucker's kid.

"No, I don't think it works like that." Weiss said.

"Then how does it work?!" Church asked.

"No one knows." Yang said.

"Yeesh… one of the world's biggest mysteries, I imagine." Church said and looked back at Neptune. "How's the baby doing?"

"Still completely terrified." Sun said.

"Water… why did it have to be water…?!" Neptune whimpered.

"Yeesh…" Sarge whispered as they kept going onward until they reached the Goal post and soon, the place got dark.

 **End BGM**

"…Are we away from the water?" Neptune asked.

"Yes." Nyx nodded as Neptune quickly hopped off of Yoshi.

"Booyah! Totally conquered that place!" Neptune grinned.

"You didn't accomplish anything…" Ren told him.

"I was supervising." Neptune folded his arms with a smirk, causing Sun and Church to facepalm.

"So uh… why did the place go dark?" Caboose asked.

"We're at a castle." Mario said as they looked at a castle before them.

"So, we finally found Bowser. Let's take him down!" Sarge smirked, cocking his shotgun.

"Um, guys? I don't think its Bowser." Jaune said.

"What makes you say that?" Nora asked.

"Look at this sign." He said as they looked to read the sign.

"Iggy's Castle: BAHAHAHAHA!" The sign read.

"Iggy?!" Luigi paled. "Bro…"

"I know…" Mario nodded.

"Who's Iggy?" Blake asked after she finished her meal.

"Only the most insane Koopaling of all time!" Luigi exclaimed. "Or as everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom calls him: The Demented Koopaling!"

"That's a bit harsh…" Weiss said. "Is he really that bad?"

"He has a Chain Chomp for a pet." Mario said, causing Blake to pale.

"Yeah… that's bad." Blake said.

"Nonsense! We'll take him down before we take down his pet!" Sarge declared as they opened the doors… but as they did, Yoshi, Poochy and Zwei were suddenly electrified, all of them crying in pain.

"What the?!" Ruby asked.

"What's going on?!" Weiss asked.

"AHAHAHAHA! NO ANIMALS ALLOWED, YOU MORONS! HAHAHAHAHA!" A voice from the speakers.

"He's going to pay for that for what he did to Zwei…" Ruby growled.

"Don't forget Poochy and Yoshi." Weiss said as they took off.

* * *

 _World 1-Castle: Iggy the Demented_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Fortune Street)**

"Lava?! Of all the places to have lava… why does a castle have lava?!" Grif asked.

"Probably to make it menacing." Yang said. "That's what I think."

"I always thought the same thing." Luigi said.

"So, how are we going to get across?" Church asked.

"Oh! Look!" Ruby pointed as she pointed to metal gates that some Koopas were climbing through. "We can go through the gates!"

"That's a bit dangerous…" Weiss said. "I think we should think of a different way like find an invisible path of blocks or.. something because we're not going to get around this pool of lava!" She said.

"Um, Weiss?" Blake got her attention as she saw Yang already climbing through and knocking down Koopas.

"Oh come on!" Weiss sighed as they proceeded to do so.

"Yeesh…! Could you imagine if you slipped and fell?" Church asked.

"No thank you! I don't want to imagine that!" Tucker said.

"Yeah, and besides… I'm planning on getting burned a different way!" Sister said.

"…Wait, what?"

As they kept going forward with all of them desperately holding on unless they wanted a nice hot lava bath, Jaune reached for the next part of the gate, but his hand slipped. "Ah!" He exclaimed as he was about to fall in the lava, but Pyrrha quickly grabbed his leg. "Phew…"

"Whatever you do, don't look down!" Pyrrha said… and Jaune looked down… or… up?

"AAAH! I don't want to be burned!" He exclaimed as Pyrrha saw that they were close to the ground as she proceeding to swing his leg. "Pyrrha, what are you doing?"

"Trying something."

"Um, I actually don't mind living, thank you very much!" Jaune said, but Pyrrha had enough momentum and swung him over, and then used her polarity to push him even further. "AAAAAH!" He yelled… and then was caught by Caboose who already made it over there.

"Hello!" Caboose said.

"…Oh…" Jaune chuckled and then got off as the others regrouped. "Heh, yeah… I knew there was ground up ahead. I wasn't worried at all."

Pyrrha folded her arms and had a knowing smile. "Is that so?"

Jaune blushed. "Okay, not really…" He said, causing Pyrrha to giggle and then walked forward, as it appeared to be a simple hallway. "Alright, this should be easy!" He said as he walked forward, but Nyx quickly caught his arm and pulled him back, and right then, a huge wooden pillar slammed on the ground, causing him to pale and gulped a little.

"You should be glad I have my semblance." Nyx said. "There are pillars everywhere on the ceiling, so we gotta be careful. Luckily, they're spaced out."

"…Well, in that case…" Sarge proceeded to push Grif forward.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Grif asked as he realized that death was coming down fast. "AAAAH!" He yelled as he quickly took off running as the pillars quickly tried to squish him.

"For a guy that's lazy… he runs fast." Sun said.

"Yeesh…" Neptune rubbed the back of his head and then Grif's screams were silenced.

"Ah, I love the smell of crushed Grif in the morning!" Sarge said.

"I'M STILL ALIVE… AND AT THE DOOR!" Grif's voice was heard.

"Drat!" Sarge growled as they proceeded onward until they all made it to the end, where there was a huge empty room.

 **End BGM**

"Ahahaha! Welcome, FOOLS!" A voice yelled as they had their weapons ready for battle… and then a Koopaling landed on the ground, revealing to be Iggy. "Welcome to my arena, AHAHAHAHA!"

"You sure like to laugh a lot…" Weiss said.

"Hehehe! It's all part of the fun! Ahahahaha! Anyway, I'll be your entertainment for the day!"

"Meaning…?" Blake wondered.

"Meaning I will destroy you mercilessly! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Let's just get this over with." Luigi said as they got ready for battle while Iggy brought out his wand.

"Haha! Let's rock!"

 **BGM: Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Iggy proceeded to jump forward and proceeded to fire magic from his wand at Ruby but she quickly spun her scythe around to deflect it as she then used her semblance to smack into him… or so she tried but Iggy jumped up and proceeded to fire magic galore everywhere until he landed, as he then got into his shell and spun directly into Sun and Neptune before getting back up.

Weiss quickly summoned her Schnee Orbitars and fired at him, but he quickly danced around with glee and then smacked into her, and then shot magic at her to knock her back, only to be hit by icicles from her, but he simply didn't care as Yang jumped forward and punched him, but he backflipped and dodged the shockwave.

"Na na na na na!" He taunted and proceeded to slap his butt to taunt Yang even further. "Can you keep up with you being so top heavy?"

Yang's eye twitched. "Alright, THAT'S IT!" She yelled, quickly lunging forward and punching him repeatedly but Iggy kept dodging and proceeded to fire magic at her stomach to knock her back, and then a sniper bullet whizzed past him.

"Hmm?" Iggy looked around before shrugging it off.

"Dammit!" Church growled as the Reds and Blues attempted to shoot him, but Iggy proceeded to excitedly dance around and hit them all before spotting Blake running towards him.

"Not gonna work!" Iggy exclaimed and then shot his magic, but Blake disappeared. "…Eh?" He wondered, looking around as Blake landed on top of him. "OOOF!" He yelled as Blake kicked him away before slashing him and then Nora shot him with her grenade launcher to knock him into a wall… and then Nyx pinned him there while the arrows didn't exactly impale his arms, they did go under his arms, and getting him stuck. "Hey… hey! No fair!"

"Hehehe! This is gonna be fun!" Nora smirked, ready to blast him away as they all shot him, but suddenly a shield blocked him.

 **End BGM**

"Huh?" Yang wondered and then Kamek appeared.

"Need some help?" Kamek asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna release the hounds until they prevented me from doing so!"

"Then allow me to assist." Kamek said, proceeding to unhook Iggy from his predicament.

"Alright, let's do this!" Iggy grinned and then pressed a button as three small Chain Chomps emerged from doors, as Kamek swung his wand around and used his magic on the three Chain Chomps, and they got bigger.

 **BGM: Dream Sailing – Gooper Blooper (Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games)**

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi screamed as Blake paled just looking at the size of those three.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Iggy laughed maniacally as he hopped onto a chariot as Kamek flew off. "THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!"

The Chain Chomps looked at all of them and barked, proceeding to go crazy and try to chomp down at them, but luckily, they got out of range, but Iggy was making it difficult by firing magic at them.

"WHO THE HELL HAS THESE CRAZY THINGS FOR A PET?!" Church screamed.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANNA KNOW!" Luigi yelled as they kept dodging as Ruby found the perfect spot and then aimed her scythe and shot Iggy in the back.

"Yow!" Iggy turned around and the Chain Chomps looked like they got a little redder as they lunged, seeming to be a little faster as they attempted to dodge again as Ren ran around and tried to shoot the Chain Chomps to get their attention as he then rolled out of the way as Nyx aimed carefully, waiting for the perfect spot to hit Iggy.

One of the Chain Chomps spotted Nyx and got the other two's attention and they lunged for her, forcing her to jump out of the way in time as they got stuck in a wall, as this gave Nyx the perfect opportunity and shot Iggy a few times with her two crossbows.

"YOW OW OW!" Iggy yelled as the Chain Chomps got themselves unstuck and were more enraged than ever, barking wildly.

"Oh god, they're totally pissed off!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Isn't there something we can do to get rid of these things?!" Blake asked.

"They're indestructible and only a Starman can knock them out for a little while!" Mario said. "Unfortunately, I don't have one on me!"

"Oh that's just great!" Luigi groaned.

"We need a distraction!" Sarge said. "Grif!"

"NO WAY!" Grif yelled as he proceeded to shoot the Chain Chomps along with Sarge, but the bullets didn't even faze the Chain Chomps as they wildly went around to try and bite them as trying to hit Iggy was harder with three enraged Chain Chomps.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! This is too crazy, even for me! BUT WHO CARES! AHAHAHAHA! SIC 'EM! BITE 'EM! DESTROY THEM! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Someone needs to check into a mental hospital!" Weiss exclaimed as they kept going until Pyrrha finally found an opening and threw her shield as Iggy saw this and ducked.

"HA! MISSED!" He yelled, only for Pyrrha to call it back and whacked him over the head. "DOH!" He yelled, falling on the chariot and knocked out, which enraged his pets as they went all over the place until they made a huge hole in the wall and ran off, as Yoshi, Zwei and Poochy looked on in curiosity.

"Hey, does anyone feel something?" Black asked.

"Guys, look!" Green pointed as they saw three enraged Chain Chomps coming for them.

"OH, SON OF A…!" Red yelled as they took off running while Nabbit emerged from a bush, curious about them until Iggy's wand fell off of the chariot, as his eyes sparkled with glee as he took it, put it in his bag and took off… while the four Koopas soon realized they were running out of land as they dove into a lake as the Chain Chomps dove right on in and took Iggy with them.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was eventful!" Yellow said.

"…I think I need to change my shell…" Green said in embarrassment as the Chain Chomps emerged from the water, now completely calm and Iggy was on top of the middle one, spitting out water.

"Ooogh… I'll feel that one in the morning…" He groaned and then felt nothing in his hand. "Where'd my wand go?"

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

"Well, that's one Koopaling down." Mario said.

"Is Peach here?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm not picking up on a princess… but I am picking up on someone else." Nyx said as she walked forward… and then came back with a Yoshi egg. "A Yoshi egg!"

"So we're saving Yoshis and Peach… that's good to know." Weiss said as they walked out with the Yoshi egg, while Mario came back out with a lever.

"I found this too!" He said and put it down, shoving the lever down and causing the castle to explode, leaving it to dust.

"Sweet!" Nora grinned.

"Alright, let's go!" Ruby said as they took off, but not before the egg hatched and a Yellow Yoshi emerged from it.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" The Yellow Yoshi exclaimed and then took off.

"Well, how about that! The miracle of life!" Sarge chuckled.

"Alright, let's go… for real this time!" Ruby said as they took off to the next part of Yoshi's Island… the Donut Plains.

* * *

 **Nan the Keyblade Master Presents: RWBY's Castle Calamity! (Part 1!)**

"Let's-a do this!" Mario said, as he pushed the lever down… but no spark came out. "Hmm…? It's a dud?"

"Never mind that." Luigi said, as he reached in his pocket. "I just remember I had this in my pocket." He said, pulling out a Mega Mushroom as he ate it and grew huge.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The Blood Gulch Gang yelled… well, except for Caboose, he was completely fascinated by the gigantic green plumber.

Luigi then brought out his hammer and chuckled, getting it ready. "FORE!" He yelled, swinging it hard enough for the castle to go flying off. "Hehehehe, oh yeah!" He grinned, and shrinking back down to size.

However, the castle landed in the water and a huge Big Bertha ate it… only to dislike the taste and spat it back out and it was heading towards the group.

"That was so awesome!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah, that was cool!" Yang said.

"Oh, you guys…!" Luigi said, blushing in embarrassment and scratching the back of his head… only for the castle to smack into him. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, while the castle proceeded to land back to where it was.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Yang yelled.

"OOOOF!" Luigi yelled, as he smacked into a tree. "Ooooh…"

Sarge growled. "Fellas…" He cocked his shotgun. "It seems that we are at war with this castle."

"Oh no…" Weiss groaned.

"Yes… let's give this castle everything we have!"

* * *

 **So, me and my friends were talking and we thought "Hey, remember Mario's castle Calamity? Why don't we do our own version of that?"**

 **And behold, RWBY's Castle Calamity is born and will continue until the end of this fic!**


	4. Spooky Boo Battle!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Overworld (Super Mario World)**

"Welcome to the Donut Plains." Sarge read a sign as soon as they got into the next area.

"Wow, you were named after this place!" Caboose told Donut.

"Cool… and totally weird." Donut said.

"Oh come on, I doubt he was named after a place stupidly called Donut Plains." Church said.

"You just gotta believe, Church!" Donut said.

"Whatever."

"I wonder if we'll find Peach here." Ruby wondered.

"I doubt it, but it could be a possibility." Mario said.

"If only it were _that_ easy." Luigi rolled his eyes as they went into the first area of Donut Plains.

* * *

 _World 2-1: I Believe I can fly!_

As they walked forward, they all spotted some flying Koopas, or Super Koopas, if you will. "Turtles that can fly?!" Grif asked.

"You should see Koopas with wings." Luigi chuckled.

"Oh, so that's what they're called." Ruby said as Mario hopped off of Yoshi as he ran forward and jumped on a Super Koopa, grabbing the Cape Feather that fell and donned that signature yellow cape. "Oooh, that feather!"

"You've seen it?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, when we came to rescue you!" Ruby said. "I grabbed that feather and all of a sudden, I could fly!"

"They're called Cape Feathers and anyone can wear it and fly with practice." Mario said, and glanced at Jaune. "Well, almost anyone…"

"…Do I even wanna know?" Blake asked.

"Let's just say when I tried to fly… it gave me a super tight atomic wedgie that had to be surgically removed…" Jaune blushed in embarrassment. "It happened when you guys were traveling with Pit."

"Aww, we missed that?" Yang pouted.

"Flying with a cape… now I've heard everything. Next thing you tell me is that you can actually do it!" Church said as Mario smirked as he took a running start and flew up in the air, and then gently floated down.

"Super Mario!" Caboose grinned.

"…Shut. Up. Caboose." Church growled.

"Anyone can do it, eh?" Sarge rubbed his chin in thought. "That's good to know…" He mused, watching Ruby take down another Super Koopa and grabbing the Super Feather.

"Ah, it's good to have it back!" Ruby giggled as they walked forward a little more as they destroyed a Volcano Lotus and some Charging Chucks throwing baseballs at them, but overall, it wasn't too difficult as Jaune took down a Super Koopa and then took the Cape Feather.

"Alright, time to do this properly!" Jaune said as he attempted to fly… and they all heard a gigantic rip.

"Oh my!" Pyrrha said, blushing at the sight while Ruby burst out laughing and fell to the ground.

"Hey buddy! You forgot something!" Sun called out.

"Huh?" Jaune looked down… to see that his pants had somehow ripped off… most likely because he stepped on a twig that caught his pant leg without his knowledge. "AAAAH!"

"I didn't need to see that…" Nyx said.

"Oh, I've been there…" Luigi said.

"Wasn't it with a Piranha Plant, though…?" Mario wondered.

"Yeah…" _It was bad enough it was in front of Daisy too…_ He thought.

"Lookin' hot!" Sister called out as Jaune came down, grabbed his jeans and hid behind a bush to put them back on.

"Better him than me." Grif said.

"Sorry you had to see that…" Jaune blushed in embarrassment as they walked further as they noticed a fork in the road as the left said the long way and the right said 'shortcut'!"

 **End BGM**

"Hmm…" Mario rubbed his chin in thought and looked at Luigi. "Hey bro, why don't we split up for a while?"

"Sounds fine by me. Who are you taking with?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm…" Mario rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll take RWBY, Sun, Neptune and Nyx." He said.

Luigi sweatdropped. "You're leaving me with these clowns?" He asked, referring to the Reds and Blues.

"Oh come on, the only non-clown around here is me!" Church said.

"Says the guy who turns into a ghost on occasion." Grif said.

"Shut up!"

"Ah, don't worry, they probably won't hurt a fly." Mario said.

"You're also leaving me with Booniper." Luigi added.

"Not to worry, bro! He's a friendly Boo."

"Yeah… that likes to haunt me!" Jaune said.

"Oh, you too?" Grif asked.

"Yep…"

"You have JNPR, Yoshi, Poochy and Zwei with you. It's not too bad at all." Yang told him.

"G-good point." Luigi nodded. "So, see you soon?"

"Yeah." Mario nodded, both of them fist bumping and went their separate ways.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Luigi said and walked off with his group. "Just as long as there's no ghost houses around."

"Oh god, that's all we need." Grif groaned as Mario and his group walked together as they were talking and having a good time until they came across some kind of cliff wall in front of them.

"It's a dead end… great!" Weiss complained.

"Not necessarily." Mario said. "There's always more than meets the eye." He said and pointed to the wall. "See that keyhole over there? We just need to find the key to move forward."

"…Okaaaaay? How are we going to find a key in a huge forest?" Neptune asked.

"You're forgetting someone." Nyx smiled as she closed her eyes, activating her semblance, picking up on some friendly birds, a Koopa walking around… and a key resting on a tree branch. "There." She pointed to a tree as Sun quickly jumped over and grabbed it.

"Got it!" He said as he jumped off.

"Nice one!" Mario smiled as he took the key and put in the keyhole, as the wall magically opened up, revealing a Warp Pipe. "Let's-a go!" He said as they all hopped in.

* * *

 _World 2-Secret: Something's Fishy here…_

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64/DS)**

As soon as they came out of the warp pipe, they quickly realized they were underwater as Neptune quickly panicked. Mario immediately swam to a near ? block and out popped several Penguin suits as he put one on and tossed them to the others, as they were put on as well.

"Ah, the Penguin Suit!" Ruby said.

"Wait, you can talk with this thing on underwater?!" Sun asked, as the color of his Penguin suit was nearly identical with Yang's, Neptune's was a lighter blue, and Nyx was a brownish color.

"Diving suits…?" Mario wondered, as he guessed that only he, Luigi and the Toads looked like Penguins wearing this thing.

"Someone help me! I'm drowning! I can't swim! I can't… breathe… under… water…" Neptune blinked, realizing that he was perfectly fine. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Well, this is one way to get you to conquer your fear of the water." Sun smiled.

"Screw this! I'm going back up!" Neptune said as he tried to swim back to the warp pipe… but he wasn't getting anywhere… mostly because he couldn't even swim to save his life.

"Is this why you're afraid of the water… cause you can't swim?" Yang asked.

"Tch, no!" Neptune quickly defended himself while folding his arms and looking away as Sun gave a 'yes' nod.

"Well, come on, we gotta keep moving." Mario said as they swam together… while Sun pulled an unamused Neptune with them with his tail as Mario noticed a sleeping Cheep Cheep. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"We gotta swim quietly. That's a Rip Van Fish and they're quite nasty when they wake up. They can be defeated easily, but kind of annoying."

"So what you're saying is… we'd be in a fishy situation if we wake it up?" Nyx asked.

"Heeeey!" Yang grinned, high fiving Nyx.

"I guess." Mario said as Neptune looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyone else hear a muffled 'God dammit, Barb'?" Neptune wondered.

"No…? Who the heck is Barb?" Sun asked as RWB looked at Yang.

"Heh, suckers." Yang smirked as they kept going, taking down some Cheep Cheeps in the process as Mario explained the uses of the Penguin Suit, as he assumed RWBY knew about the ice balls since they traveled through Cheep Cheep Lagoon to save them… and as they were going by, a Rip Van Fish was awakened by their presence and followed them.

"Uh, guys?" Neptune asked, pointing to the Cheep Cheep.

"Oh boy…" Mario groaned a little as he fired an ice ball to get rid of it.

"Aww, I was gonna get it." Neptune said.

"No, you weren't. You're already frozen up because you're underwater! You'd do nothing!" Sun argued.

"Yeah, you're right…" He sighed as they proceeded onward until they found a P Switch.

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"It's a P Switch. It turns blocks into coins, and vice versa. I'd save that for later, just in case." Mario suggested as they nodded as Blake picked it up as they swam a few ways until they saw some blocks as Mario instructed Blake to press it as she did so and most of the blocks turned into coins, all but one.

"Cool! But what about that one?" Ruby wondered as she swam over to it while collecting the coins and then hit the other block, revealing another key. "Oh!"

"And there's a keyhole on the ground." Sun pointed out as Ruby took the key and used it on the keyhole, as a Warp Pipe rose from the ground.

"Alright, let's check it out!" Mario said as he dove in and so did the others, while Neptune prayed that it wasn't more water.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 2-Ghost House: A haunting fight!_

They launched out of the warp pipe and landed on the ground. "Oh sweet dry land! I could just kiss you!" Neptune exclaimed.

"You don't know where it's been, dude." Sun said.

"Oh, so it lead to here." Mario said, looking at a Ghost house in front of them.

"Soooo, we're just gonna go in there as penguins?" Sun wondered as Ruby spotted a ? block and ran over to it, hitting it and out came a lot of Fire Flowers.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby grinned as she took it and tossed it to the others, as they all absorbed the Fire Flowers.

"Back to actually burning stuff." Weiss said. _Hmm, I wonder what it'd be like if I went against my dark clone when I'm equipped with a Fire Flower?_

"Okay, I dig this!" Sun said, as his white shirt was now yellow with a huge fire flower on the back of his shirt and his pants was orange with fire painted on it, and his weapon were now an orange-ish red. "Heh, cool!"

"Whooooa, what the heck…?" Neptune asked, looking at himself as his jacket was now a lighter red with some fire embers on it and his jeans are now a darkish yellow as his white shirt was completely orange while his goggles had an orange tint to it. His weapon was now red and when he activated it into its spear form, the blade was red and had fire coming out of it. "Cool!"

"Hmm, interesting." Nyx looked at herself as her armor was now light orange with the trim being red as her belt buckle transformed into a fireball, while her boots changed to orange boots with red soles and her leather gloves were white and her scarf turned orange as her crossbows had a red tint to it while her combat knife was faintly glowing red and her pistol remained the same.

"I guess you can say we're all fired up!" Yang smiled as they all heard something very faint.

"There's that 'god dammit, Barb' again." Neptune said, looking around.

"Now I heard it, where'd it come from?" Sun wondered, unaware of Yang smirking.

Nyx chuckled. "I guess we're all ready to roast some enemies alive."

"Yep." Yang nodded as they all looked at the Ghost House before them.

 **BGM: Haunted Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

They all walked in, their weapons and hands at the ready. "So what did that red flower even do?" Sun wondered as they walked in.

"It's a Fire Flower. It basically gives you pyrokinesis." Mario said. "You can even throw fireballs underwater."

"…Wait… fireballs underwater? And it doesn't just extinguish it?" Weiss asked. "How does that even work?"

Mario chuckled. "Well, you see, Weiss. It's actually because-"

"Hey guys, there's a Boo coming for us!" Neptune interrupted Mario as they turned to see a Boo coming for them.

"Alright, let's do this!" Yang said, lock and loading her gauntlets and proceeding to fire at the Boo.

"No, wait!" Nyx stopped her as the fireballs didn't faze the Boo. "Fire won't hurt the Boo. Light usually does the trick."

"Light? Uh, then explain Booniper!" Weiss said.

"Some Boos actually don't mind the light as long as it's not too bright." Mario explained. "The only way to defeat them is by finding a Light Block or… well, finding a Starman."

"A star what…?" Neptune asked.

"A Starman, or an Invincibility Star, whatever you want to call it."

"Oh, you mean one of those bouncing stars that makes you glow like a rainbow for a little while?" Ruby asked.

"Correct." Mario nodded. "All we can do is just ignore these Boos for now." He said as they walked around while looking at the Boo, as it looked away. "Boos are also incredibly shy."

"One of them warmed up to us though." Sun chuckled.

"And beat you in chess." Neptune said.

"I still demand a rematch." Sun muttered as Nyx giggled at this.

"You should've recorded that so I could've watched it." Nyx said.

"I wonder why no one took a picture." Neptune shrugged as they walked around the spooky Ghost House, keeping an eye on the Boos, including some Circling Boo Buddies as Nyx hit a ? block with her Crossbow as it had made a fiery trail, but once it hit the ? block, a vine popped out.

"Oh, I thought those were just a myth." Nyx said.

"Oooh! That usually leads to a secret area!" Mario said as he hopped up on it and climbed as the others followed, and then they went into a door where they were on top of a lot of blocks.

"I don't like this…" Blake said as they heard a deep laugh as they looked around as Nyx sensed something.

"Above us!" She warned as they looked up to see a Big Boo coming down, cackling.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Boolossus (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Well that's a big guy!" Yang exclaimed.

"Can we physically hurt it?" Blake asked.

"You can, but it won't get you anywhere!" Mario said as the Big Boo proceeded to chase them around as they launched fireballs galore at it but wasn't getting them anywhere as Nyx looked at the ground.

 _I wonder…_ Nyx thought as she picked one up, as it was none other than a Grab Block as it started glowing random colors as she aimed directly at the Big Boo and threw it as it smacked into it and turned around, glaring at Nyx. "Did I damage it?" She wondered.

"I think you did, considering he's angry at you!" Neptune exclaimed as he aimed his gun and shot fireballs out of it, but the Big Boo seemed to ignore him and went for Nyx as she quickly ran under him and shot him with the crossbows, but the arrows went through it and bounced off the walls.

Mario picked up a Grab Block. _It's worth a shot._ He thought as he ran over and threw it, hitting the Big Boo as it glared at him as it cackled wildly, calling in a few of his ghastly friends as the Boos tried to hit them, making things a bit more interesting, but they proceeded to power through and waited for the perfect opportunity to hit him with a Grab Block.

One of the Boos tackled Blake but she disappeared as her clone exploded into fire as the real Blake was behind Big Boo as she grabbed the Grab Block and quickly threw it as the Big Boo cried out in pain and exploded into nothingness as the Boos looked at each other and hightailed it out of there.

 **End BGM**

"I'll be honest, that was the most interesting fight I ever had with a Boo." Mario admitted. "Usually I just ignore them unless I have a Starman."

"I guess some Boos can actually be killed by certain things." Ruby smiled.

 _"Ghosts… don't… die! Ehehehehe!"_

"What was that?" Neptune asked.

Weiss paled a little. "Uh… let's just get out of here before anything _else_ happens…" She said.

"Right." Mario nodded as they went deeper into the Ghost house until they finally found the back door and then found a warp pipe as they hopped on in.

* * *

 _World 2-Secret 2: Slip and Slide!_

 **BGM: Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Whoa!" Neptune exclaimed before falling on his butt. "Ice?!"

"This doesn't make sense! First a water area, then a Boo house and now THIS?! Need I remind you it was all in a row?!" Weiss complained. "Blake, you agree with this, right?"

"I try not to think about it." Blake said as they walked forward, being careful not to slip and fall.

"Are there any Ice Flowers around here? I think that'd help us." Yang said.

"I… don't think so." Mario said.

"I'm not picking up on any ? blocks." Nyx said.

"Drat!" Weiss groaned as they walked forward, knocking down Koopas with their fireballs and well, everyone, excluding Mario and Nyx, tried to burn down a Spike Top.

"What's the big deal?! How come we can't hurt it?!" Weiss asked.

"They're immune to fireballs." Mario said.

"What?! Now you tell us?!" Yang exclaimed in surprise.

"I did read that the entire Buzzy Beetle family is immune to Fireballs, and that would include Spike Tops." Nyx said.

"Unless you have an Ice Flower or a Koopa Shell, it's best to ignore the Spike Tops." Mario suggested as they kept going but he then stopped them.

"What is it now?" Sun asked.

"See those munching flowers? They're called Munchers and they too are impervious to fire." Mario said.

"Oh, so is there a way to kill 'em?" Ruby asked.

"Unless you have a POW Block, no. They're entirely invincible. Imagine my surprise when I found out that not even a Starman did absolutely nothing to them when I first encountered them." Mario said.

"What's a POW Block?" Blake wondered.

"A block with devastating effects once you hit it. Let's just say that." Nyx chuckled as they walked forward while avoiding the Munchers as they soon made it out of the icy cave and they realized they were now in a dark cave.

 **End BGM**

"Where are we? It's so… dark and ominous…" Sun said as they looked around as Ruby noticed something as she took out Crescent Rose and looked through her scope.

"I see Bowser's Castle!" She said.

"What?!" Blake asked.

"You do?" Mario asked as he took a look, and then he saw it. "So _that's_ where you're hiding."

"Awesome! Now let's go beat that Koopa down!" Yang said.

"Hold it! We're on top of a high cliff." Nyx said. "And, well… I imagine there's a lot of Grimm down there."

"Oh yeah, there's a lot of them. Most of them are Deathstalkers." Ruby said.

"That's gonna be fun…. Not." Weiss complained.

"For now, we gotta head back. Conveniently, there's a Warp Pipe right near us." Nyx said.

Mario growled, glaring at Bowser's Castle from afar and clenching his fists. "Guarda meglio la tua coda, Bowser. Sto per la principessa." (You better watch your tail, Bowser. I'm coming for the princess.) He muttered in Italian as they all hopped into the warp pipe.

They then found themselves back in Donut Plains, also finding themselves in front of another level. "Hey bro!" A voice called out to them as they turned to see Luigi and the others approaching them.

"Zwei!" Ruby called out as Zwei ran over and tackled Ruby, licking her as usual while Church and Simmons were giving Yang the death glare as she gave a cocky smirk to them.

"So, how'd it go on your end?" Luigi asked.

"Great! How about you?" Mario asked.

"Eheheh… well… it's-a long story." Luigi awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"Can't be that bad." Mario smiled.

"Well, it all started when we split up." Luigi began.

* * *

 **And now, for Luigi's side of the story!**

 **Also, for clarity, the RWBY Castle Calamity moments are gonna be for the chapters that has a castle in it, so it's not gonna be every chapter.**


	5. I'm Not Afraid!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **So remember when I had the group split up for a bit last chapter and I showed Mario's group, consisting of Mario(obviously) RWBY, Sun and Neptune? Well here's Luigi's side of the story of his group, JNPR and Booniper, Zwei, Yoshi and Poochy, and the Blood Gulch crew.**

* * *

"So, see you soon?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah." Mario nodded, both of them fist bumping and going their separate ways.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Luigi said and walked off with his group. "Just as long as there's no ghost houses around."

"Oh god, that's all we need." Grif groaned as they headed off while Mario and his group went off to their own path.

"So, do you think we'll encounter anything out of the ordinary?" Donut wondered.

"This whole place is out of the ordinary!" Church said. "I mean, semblance? People that can jump abnormally high? A green dinosaur? A TURTLE KIDNAPPING A PRINCESS?! I mean, you can't make this shit up!"

"But at least we're here to believe it with our own eyes." Sarge told him.

"Yes! Imagine all the adventures we can do!" Caboose said.

"As long as it doesn't involve that lady that sounds like Tex." Church muttered.

"You mean Glynda?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, her."

"Who's Tex?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Let's just say she's a person that you really don't want to meet. In fact, there was one time she pulled someone's skull out of their body and beat the living hell out of him with it."

Luigi turned around with a raised eyebrow. "That doesn't seem physically possible…"

"That's exactly what her victim kept blabbing until he died." Church told him. "Trust me, you don't wanna get on her bad side."

"At least she's hot when she's angry!" Sister grinned.

"…Wait, what?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Ren said as they soon saw a cave in front of them as they all then entered.

* * *

 _World 2-2: Not-so-creepy cave_

 **Underground (Super Mario World)**

"Mama mia…" Luigi sighed as they walked around.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked.

"I… don't like caves very well." Luigi said.

"Especially since it could have bats." Grif shivered.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Jaune turned his head to him. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" He asked as he turned around… and a Swoop smacked into him. "AAAAAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He yelled, running around and trying to get the Swoop off of him.

"That can happen." Donut said.

"Jaune, hold still!" Pyrrha requested, trying to get him to hold still so she can get it off.

"Those are called Swoops. They come in many colors. Green, purple, blue…"

"Blue?!" Sarge growled. "I knew it! I knew bats were part of the blue team!"

"THEY AREN'T!" Church yelled.

"That was a purple bat!" Grif exclaimed. "If there's one thing worse than a bat, IT'S PURPLE BATS! What's next, a green one?"

"Yo Yo Yoshi!" Yoshi said, proceeding to stick his tongue out and grabbing the Swoop off of Jaune and then eating it. "Yoshi!"

"…Did he just eat that?" Simmons asked, and then an egg popped out of Yoshi's tail. "And did he just-" He was then interrupted when Yoshi aimed the egg and threw it, hitting a few Buzzy Beetles and a Swoop before it exploded into a few coins. "DID HE JUST…?!"

"I don't remember him eating a coin…" Caboose mused.

"Did he just… What… I… HOW?!" Church yelled.

"It's best if you don't think about it." Luigi said as they kept going, even though the Reds and Blues and JNPR were trying to figure out what they just saw. As they kept going, some pillars rose and fell, attempting to crush them but they got through them okay as they saw some Buzzy Beetles.

"So, are those Koopas?" Nora asked.

"Buzzy Beetles. They're impervious to fire, so a Fire Flower won't do anything to them." Luigi said as he noticed Church getting on his stomach and aiming.

"Not unless you hit their heads." Church said, aiming carefully and shooting the Buzzy Beetle, but he was just a little off and it hit its shell, as it ricocheted off and hit a few more Buzzy Beetle shells until one bounced off on top of one and struck a Swoop, knocking it off and it fell, dead. "I… uh… meant to do that. Yes! I totally did that! That totally counted! Woohoo!"

"No, it doesn't count. You were aiming for the Buzzy Beetle. Hitting that bat does not count as a kill." Grif said.

"A fair effort though." Sarge said.

"DAMMIT!" Church yelled.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Simmons asked.

"Well… if there's one thing I'm gonna do…" He put his Sniper Rifle on his back. "I'm pretty sure you're sensing it, so I'm just gonna say… on the count of three!"

"Uh…" Ren blinked.

"One. Two. Three!"

"GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" They yelled.

"Seriously, who the heck is Barb?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know and I don't know WHY we're affiliating Yang with Barb, but I swear, it has something to do with her!" Simmons said.

"Totally, she messed me up for crying out loud! I blame her!" Church said, as Luigi sweatdropped.

"Is he normally like this?" He asked, whispering to Sarge.

"Oh yes, he's got quite the temper." He whispered back as they proceeded onward, using the rising platforms for help and then they saw a green Warp Pipe amongst the orange Warp Pipe.

"I wonder…" Luigi mused as he hopped into the Warp Pipe, as he went in as the others curiously followed.

It was then that they saw a vine coming out of a ? block and Luigi was already climbing it as they climbed up as Yoshi carried Poochy and Zwei and Luigi then saw a keyhole as he picked up the key and put it in the keyhole, where a warp pipe came up.

"So, unlocking a Keyhole produces a warp pipe… I don't get it." Church said. "How does that make sense?!"

"The world is full of mysteries, Church!" Caboose said.

"Not helping!" Church exclaimed as they hopped into the Warp Pipe, where they came across a Green ! Switch out in open day light.

 **Pause BGM**

"Oooh, what does that do?" Nora asked.

"If I had to guess, it'll produce blocks." Luigi said. "That's just my guess."

"Bull. Shit. There's no such thing as that!" Church said. "If anything, it'll do something weird."

"Like that?" Sarge pointed up as they saw green ! blocks flying everywhere as Church turned to Caboose who touched it.

"What? It looked inviting." He said as Church facepalmed.

"Alright, so let's-a go back." Luigi said as they nodded and hopped back into the warp pipe.

 **Resume BGM**

As they proceeded where they left off, they noticed a ! block that they haven't seen before as Luigi curiously pressed it as two Fire Flowers came out as he took the first one and absorbed it while the other gently landed in Pyrrha's hands where she absorbed it.

Her armor had gained fire painted on all sides as there were two stripes going down in front of her armor as her gloves turned white, and her short shorts had a Fire Flower drawn on it complete with a few fireballs as her boots turned white as well as there was an orange streak going down her hair. Her shield had a Fire Flower painted on it as well with a white trim around the shield, as her sword remained the same, except it was a little more dark red.

"Whoa!" Nora exclaimed.

"You look hot!" Sister said and looked at Jaune. "Dude! How come you haven't asked her out yet?"

"Me!? B-but we're just fri-"

"If you won't, then _I_ will!"

"…Wait, WHAT?" He exclaimed as Pyrrha also looked at Sister as if she lost her mind as they kept going while Luigi was explaining the Fire Flower to them as a Swooper came into view as Pyrrha aimed her hand at it and a stream of fire proceeded to burn it alive.

"Whoa, nice!" Luigi grinned.

"Anyone got marshmallows?" Sarge asked as they walked further until they saw an exit to the cave as they soon walked out of it.

 **End BGM**

But as they got out, they saw something that made Luigi pale up. "Oh no…" He groaned.

Jaune looked worried. "Is that-"

"Yep, it's a Ghost House." Luigi sighed, looking at Booniper who only cackled lightly.

"Um… no thanks, I'll pass." Grif said as he turned around, but Sarge took his arm.

"Come on, Grif! You just gotta think positive! It's not like you'll be possessed by any of them!" Sarge said.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA!" He yelled.

"Come on, you pansy!" Simmons said, pushing Grif inside.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Come on, Jaune! It can't be too bad! You warmed up to Booniper!" Nora smiled, dragging Jaune.

"Yes, but… ever heard of baby steps? Nora? Nora! NOOOORA!" He cried, but it was too late.

"Just hearing that name makes me wanna scream it." Simmons grumbled.

"I wonder if they can hear it from here?" Church wondered.

"Wanna find out?"

"Yes."

Luigi stared into the Ghost House, not wanting to go inside, but Yoshi, Poochy, Zwei and Booniper decided to give him a little nudge, and by nudge, I mean they were pushing him inside. "Perche io?!" (Why me?!) He cried in Italian.

 _World 2-Ghost House: Luigi's Nightmare_

 **BGM: Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Wow, this isn't so bad!" Caboose said as they heard screaming from Church and Simmons. "Wow, they must really like her."

"Them liking Yang? Not in a million years!" Donut said.

"How about a million and one years?"

"…Still most likely not going to happen."

"Come on, Jaune! What's the worst that can happen?" Nora asked.

"Uh… how about that?" Sarge asked, pointing up to see a huge Boo Swarm right when Caboose and Simmons entered… and Luigi, Jaune and Grif were screaming and hugging each other.

"…Okay, ladies. Break it up." Church said as they kept on going while keeping an eye on the pesky Boos that attempted to follow them, but luckily they were kept at bay from NPR… while Jaune tried not to scream like a little girl as they kept going as Yoshi attempted to eat a Boo.

 _"You… can't… eat… Ghosts!"_

Yoshi frowned and spat out the Boo… who looked a little mortified that he was inside a dinosaur's mouth. "Yo…" Yoshi pouted and kept going as Poochy and Zwei were growling at them but they kept going with them, and when they went into a door, it looked like they were in the same area.

"Wait, weren't we just here?" Ren asked.

"G-G-Ghost houses c-can be a bit tricky…" Luigi timidly said as they kept going into doorways, trying to find their way out.

"Okay, it's official! We're lost!" Grif said.

"Lost?! No! We can't be lost!" Luigi exclaimed. "We gotta get outta here before the walls close in or something!"

"GHOST HOUSES CAN DO THAT?! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIE!" Grif screamed.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT, LUIGI!" Jaune screamed.

"…We've been here for five minutes." Doc said.

"Agh! Where'd you come from?!" Donut asked.

"Five minutes and they're already losing it." Sarge said. "I say we keep Luigi and Jaune while we ditch Grif!"

"…You are the worst sergeant ever… of all time." Ren said.

"Heh, that's what Grif keeps telling me." Sarge chuckled as they kept going until a minute later (Which felt like eternity for three certain scaredy cats) they found the exit.

"Hey ladies! We found the exit!" Church told them… and just like they, the three zoomed past them and ran out the door while some Boos looked at the trio and one of them twirled his stubby hand around his head, saying that they were crazy as the other Boo nodded as the others calmly walked out, as they saw the trio lying on their backs, looking exhausted.

 **End BGM**

"Mama mia… never again…!" Luigi said.

"You said it…" Jaune sighed.

"If I see another Ghost House, I'm going to scream…" Grif said.

"Get up, you lazy bones!" Sarge ordered. "We gotta go through another area!"

"Great…" Grif groaned as they got up and walked forward.

* * *

 _World 2-3: Fuzzy Country_

 **BGM: Athletic (Super Mario World)**

"Well, this place isn't so bad." Jaune said as they walked forward, as they jumped across the various rotating platforms with ease, dodging the various Paratroopas that attempted to dive bomb them but they kept their ground as they kept pressing forward.

But as soon as they got further, they noticed quite a spectacle… there were Grimm that dead on the ground that were fading away, and a few dead Koopas that had their life sucked out of them.

 **End BGM**

"Wh-wh-what the heck?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"I… think we should head back." Grif said.

"Nonsense! We must be close to something huge and can put up a fight!" Sarge said.

"Well said, sir!" Simmons said.

"Kiss ass." Church muttered as they had their weapons at the ready and then Yoshi turned his head to something, as he then growled and got into a fighting position.

"Wh-what is it, Yoshi?" Luigi asked as they turned to some trees as a Beowolf quickly emerged as it was trying to get something off of him, as it looked at the gang before falling to the ground… dead and then fading away.

"Did that Grimm just die on its own?" Nora wondered.

"Look! On its back!" Ren pointed as they saw one little Fuzzy hopping off of the Grimm and looked at it before nodding in satisfactory.

"What's that?" Jaune asked. "…And why are you shaking?"

"Th-that's a Fuzzy! And… well… they tend to drink your health away to restore theirs… a-and they multiply too!" Luigi said.

"WHAT?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT THEY'RE BLOOD SUCKERS!" Grif yelled.

"They are… and… and… oh no, it spotted us!" Luigi exclaimed as they turned to the little Fuzzy as the Fuzzy stared at them, contemplating on what to do with them. "Th-they're quite the nuisance in the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"Those little guys? They can't be _that_ bad." Church said.

The Fuzzy decided what to do. "Meeeeyork! Meeeyork!" It cried loudly, causing Luigi to pale.

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"They usually say that when they have their eyes locked on to you… and when there's multiple people at once who can put up a fight against it…" Luigi gulped, as they soon saw a lot of Fuzzies come to them, as there were at least hundreds of the little guys.

"Any suggestions?" Grif asked.

"…RUN!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"No! We stay and fight these little bastards!" Sarge said. "How bad can they be?" He asked as Nora had caught Grif and Luigi, forcing them to stay.

"W-well… l-let's-a go…!" Luigi groaned as they saw a Golden Fuzzy, most likely the leader of the pack, as it sounded its war cry and they all charged.

 **BGM: A Powerful Enemy Emerges (Super Paper Mario)**

The Fuzzies all hopped towards them all as they proceeded to shoot them as Yoshi threw eggs at them, defeating a couple of them, while Luigi threw multiple fireballs at them, but they soon caught to them as Booniper quickly picked up Poochy and Zwei, even though Zwei really wanted to fight with them.

A Fuzzy latched onto Ren and bit his leg. "Yow!" He exclaimed and shook it off, knocking the Fuzzy away as it then proceeded to multiply, as it had drained a little of his health, and they soon realized that they were surrounded.

"Oh that's just great!" Grif exclaimed as they kept shooting them as some of them got on him. "AAAAAAAAH! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!"

"Grif! Hold still! I'll shoot them off!" Sarge said, as he aimed his shotgun and pulled the trigger… but it only hit Grif and knocked him down, but it _did_ knock the Fuzzies off of him. "Got 'em!"

Grif painfully raised his finger. "A-agh…! Screw… you…!"

"Not even a 'thank you'?" Sarge wondered before he went back to blasting more Fuzzies as Pyrrha aimed her shield and used her polarity to throw it hard, and since the Fire Flower was still active, two streams of fire emerged from both ends of the shield while a ring of fire surround the shield, burning up several Fuzzies in the process as Nora spotted a ? Block in the distance.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she quickly launched herself from her hammer to go get it.

"Where the hell is she going?!" Simmons asked.

"Hello, Fuzzies! I want you to all be my friends!" Caboose said.

"I want one of you to go inside me!" Sister said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Grif yelled, can't believing what he just heard his sister say as even a few Fuzzies near her backed away slowly. They kept going strong, but the Fuzzies were too many as they just kept multiplying, no matter how many of them Yoshi ate and threw the eggs back at several Fuzzies… they were quickly overwhelmed.

"INCOOOOMIIIIIIING!" Nora's voice yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Where'd you go?!" Jaune asked, blocking a Fuzzy with his shield and swinging his sword at it.

"Getting a Power-up!" Nora smiled, pulling out an Invincibility Star.

"That's an Invincibility Star! Use it!" Luigi requested as he was soon tackled to the ground by the Fuzzies, along with Church who couldn't even hit one. "AAAAAH!"

"GET 'EM OFF!"

"Hehehe…" Nora smirked and then absorbed it, but unlike the normal rainbow-like force field that normally happens, her whole body was crackling with electricity, as a few sparks popped out of her body too as a few Fuzzies hopped on to her, only to get a very painful zap as that actually killed them… but Nora wasn't done yet.

"AHAHAHAHA!" She yelled and then jumped into the air, having her hammer at the ready, but then summoned her Valkirye Club as she smirked maniacally and then launched herself downward, smacking the two on the ground together, creating an enormous electrical storm and shockwave that was a half a mile wide and a mile high into the sky, scaring a few seagulls in the process.

When the electrical storm ended, all the Fuzzies in the area were completely evaporated by the electrical storm, while the remaining Fuzzies that saw this that attempted to come help quickly got the hell out of there.

As for the others?

Well, let's just say that their hair was sticking up. Those without helmets at least.

 **End BGM**

"No! Wait, come back! I want to keep one of you as a pet!" Caboose exclaimed, but it was too late. "Aww…"

"Anyone else feel a bit tingly?" Donut asked.

"I do! That was awesome!" Sister grinned excitedly.

"Well that was certainly… uh… shocking…" Jaune said as they attempted to put their hair back down while Pyrrha was a bit of a challenge but they managed to get her hair straightened out, while Nora just stood there giggling with a smile.

"Just what ARE you?!" Church asked.

"Nora Valkirye, duh!" Nora smiled.

"Her semblance is absorbing electricity." Pyrrha said.

"And that Invincibility Star turned her into a Power Plant for Christ's sakes!" Church exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Nora smiled as they proceeded onward as Luigi took off his hat to put his hair down before putting his hat back on, and then, they saw Mario's group in the distance.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"And that's what went down." Luigi said.

Mario sweatdropped. "Well, that's… one way to get rid of Fuzzies, I guess."

"How are you guys even alive from that electrical storm?" Nyx asked.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure myself." Church said.

"I'm not even sure if that's even my Final Smash!" Nora giggled.

"If that is, I'd be shocked…" Yang said.

"OH GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" Church and Simmons yelled, as Yang just playfully stuck her tongue out at them.

"Riiiight… shall we get going?" Blake asked.

"Yeah!" Mario nodded as the reunited group took off.

* * *

 **I'd make a pun about the Fuzzies shocking defeat against Nora (Oh wait, I just did! Hehehe!) but apparently, you can now customize your own character in Sonic Forces.**

 **And there's an ARMS Direct with a new trailer for Splatoon 2 tomorrow, just throwing that out there.**


	6. Morton of Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 _World 2-4: Amazingly Annoying Flying Hammer Bros_

 **BGM: Overworld (Super Mario World)**

As they were proceeding to walk, they noticed a Beached Koopa spotting them as he quickly ran over to his shell. "Ha! He's afraid of us!" Yang grinned, and then seeing the Yellow shell glowing like crazy.

"Uh, why does he look like he got a Starman?" Ruby asked.

"Uh oh…" Mario said. "I've heard of these Koopas but I thought they were just a myth. They're called Kamikaze Koopas and well, nothing can actually hurt them… but they do hurt you."

"Bullshit, like I'd believe that!" Church said… aaaand then the Koopa slammed into him, knocking him a few feet. "YAGH!"

"Holy cow! You ain't kidding!" Sarge exclaimed as they then saw Yoshi swallowing the sucker… before hopping up on a pipe and then spitting it out into a bottomless pit.

"Yo yo yo!" Yoshi smiled.

"…Yes. I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" Church groaned.

"That's a good look for you." Yang smirked.

"Oh, bite me!"

They proceeded forward, seeing a few Koopas kicking some blue shells but they kept going while dodging as Caboose kicked it a little harder, accidentally killing the Koopas in the process. "Oh! I was hoping he would catch that…" Caboose winced.

"You don't know your own strength." Church muttered as they went onward, knocking down some Paragoombas and Goombas, and then Nyx sensed something as they were going forward.

"Hang on, I'm sensing something." Nyx said as they got ready and armed themselves.

"Grimm?" Blake asked.

"No, something is flying towards us… and it's not a Nevermore."

"Paratroopa?" Mario asked.

"Nope."

"Uh, Flying Biddybuds?" Luigi asked.

"Nada."

"Bullet Bills?" Weiss asked.

"No, it's them." Nyx said, pointing to something flying on two blocks, throwing hammers galore.

"Oh geez…" Mario sighed in annoyance. "It's an Amazing Flying Hammer Bro…"

"Hammer Bros can fly? That's new…" Ruby said.

"What's a Hammer Bro?" Grif asked.

"A Koopa that throws hammers… but add flying platforms, and they're fatter and more annoying." Luigi explained.

"So, Amazingly Annoying Flying Hammer Bros?" Yang and Simmons asked at the same time, as they both looked at each other in surprise. "Hey! Hey! Stop that! STOP THAT!"

"Break it up!" Grif exclaimed.

"Yeah, basically." Mario nodded as he ran forward and then jumped up at the right time, knocking the Hammer Bro off. The Bro landed on the ground hard where Yoshi proceeded to eat him and then threw the egg at some unsuspecting Paragoombas. They went on their way until they noticed some kind of ramp that was leaning against a cliff wall.

"Uh, do they expect us to skateboard our way up that?" Simmons asked.

"I had a skateboard once… not really sure where it is now." Caboose muttered.

"Really?" Grif asked.

"Oh yeah, he was great! He kept living in the water and had a hard shell and was green. Unfortunately, because of his color, he was always sick…"

"…Uh, are you sure you're not confusing a skateboard for a turtle?" Church asked.

"He doesn't like being called a turtle. It makes him depressed." Caboose said as they all looked at Caboose as if he lost his mind.

"Uh, anyway… watch this!" Mario said as he got into position and then ran forward, as he hit the ramp and proceeded to run on the wall before hopping up and landing on top.

"Witchcraft!" Caboose exclaimed.

"You just have to take a running start!" Mario called down… and then Ruby used her semblance and landing near Mario. "…Or that."

"That was fun!" Ruby smiled as one by one, they did it.

"What a thrill!" Nyx grinned.

"Walking on walls… I never wanna leave this place! It's better than being in a box canyon!" Grif exclaimed.

"Except there are ghosts in this world." Simmons said.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that!" Grif said as they went forward, taking down some Piranha Plants, more Amazing Flying Hammer Bros, some unsuspecting Creeper Grimm, and more Paragoombas until they eventually came across a castle in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"So, who lives here?" Sarge asked, cocking his shotgun as Luigi went over to the sign in front.

"Morton Koopa Jr's castle." Luigi read.

"Morton? Oh, this oughta be interesting." Mario said.

"Interesting in a bad way?" Ren asked.

"Let's just say he prefers brawn over brains." Luigi said.

"Oh, so Yang." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Yang glared at her while hearing snickering from Church and Simmons.

"In a way, Sarge too." Grif said.

"What was that?!" Sarge growled.

"Uh, nothing!" Grif said as they went into the castle, but unfortunately, a Thwomp prevented Zwei, Yoshi, Poochy and Booniper from entering.

"Yo!" Yoshi cried in annoyance… and it looked like the Thwomp wasn't going away anytime soon… in fact, it proceeded to sleep at that spot.

"Guess we're not leaving." Nora said as they walked forward.

* * *

 _World 2-Castle: Brute Strength_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Fortune Street)**

When they walked forward, they were greeted by tiny little Thwomps called Thwimps. "Oh, like those can hurt! It can't do anything!" Grif taunted, as the Thwimp heard this and proceeded to jump on top of Grif, and proceeded to pummel him. "YOW OW OW OW OW!"

The Thwimp kept slamming into him but then Nora used her hammer to knock it away as it slammed into another Thwimp to knock them both out. "You okay?" Nora asked.

"Just a splitting headache…" Grif muttered.

"This is why I don't taunt enemies…" Luigi said.

"Yep." Mario nodded as they walked forward, hopping on some steps and being mindful of the Thwomps overhead.

"So is it true that Morton isn't as smart as he sounds?" Pyrrha asked.

"He has his moments, but… yeah…" Luigi said.

"He's dangerous, but gets a little too carried away." Mario added.

"So, Yang in Koopa form." Weiss said.

"I'm RIGHT HERE you know!" Yang growled as she angrily punched a Thwomp in frustration, as it moved a little and the Thwomp looked at her in surprise before they walked into another segment, where there were moving blocks. Mario hit a ? block and out came a Cape Feather as he grabbed it and walked forward, and to their surprise, excluding Luigi's, Mario easily killed an unsuspecting Dry Bones.

"What?! You can actually kill them and NOT throw them in the lava?!" Blake asked in shock.

"Or a Starman." Mario said. "But yeah, Cape Feathers usually do the trick… which is a shame because these are like really rare."

"Don't forget the Hammer Bro suit." Luigi added as they kept going, watching Mario pummel the Dry Bones easily until they got to the main doors and then opened it up, closing the door behind them.

 **End BGM**

"Heheheh… welcome!" A voice exclaimed as they saw a brown Koopaling in front of them, as they saw a ring of sand around the arena.

"Morton." Mario greeted, reaching for his hammer.

"Bah, so you've defeated Iggy? You won't get past me, that's for sure!" Morton smirked.

"Hmph, well we'll see about that!" Yang said.

Morton still smirked and brought his mighty hammer… and slammed it on the ground, summoning a few Pokeys. "Ha ha! Let's go!"

 **BGM: Magnus Von Grapple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door**

Morton jumped forward, bringing out his wand and firing his magic at them all, but they simply dodged. Yang ran forward and punched him in the gut and then used an uppercut to knock him away where Nyx fired from her crossbow to knock him to a wall, but he recovered and as he was falling, he brought out his hammer and swing it at the Pokey's head, sending it towards Pyrrha but she unleashed a stream of fire from the palm of her hands to send it back, hitting Morton in the process.

"Gah!"

"Man, I could use a Fire Flower!" Nora said as the Blood Gulch Gang proceeded to shoot him, and miss in Church's case, but Morton blocked them with his shell and then fired his magic at them again, but they dodged as Ren ran forward and shot him as Morton swung his hammer but he jumped forward and shot Morton in the head before summoning his Ren Bow and shooting arrows at him.

"Argh!" Morton turned around, only for Mario to come straight to him and kicked him in the head while flying as Luigi brought out his hammer and swung it when he was kicked towards Luigi, but then Morton swung his hammer at another Pokey, this time at Nora, but she swung it back, a little bit harder and smacked into Morton again. "Gah!"

It was at this moment that Kamek flew in. "Morton! Need a hand?"

"Ugh! No! I can handle this myself!" Morton said, only to get clobbered by Ruby and Weiss. "Argh!"

Kamek sweatdropped. "I'll help you anyway…" He said as he flew around the battlefield, spreading his magic around the arena.

 **End BGM**

"I don't like this…" Luigi said.

"What in sam hell is he doing?" Sarge wondered as the sand ring closed, and big holes appeared on the ceiling, as the floor seemed a little wonky itself.

"Ehehehe! Enjoy being skewered and flattened!" Kamek waved and took off.

"…Hmm…" Morton stomped on the ground hard enough as the middle floor that Ruby had just got off of rose to the ceiling, hitting it hard as Ruby paled, glad that she got off, while a skewered nearly made a Simmons and Yang kebob.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed.

"Hahaha! I like this!" Morton smirked and resumed the battle.

 **BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Okay, this is just too much!" Weiss complained as Morton gleefully jumped around to try and squish them all, not to mention that the Skewers were also a problem as they managed to land a few hits on the burly Koopaling.

"Ha ha ha!" Morton laughed and hit his hammer on the ground, as the spot that Nyx, Jaune and Pyrrha were on was going up.

"Oh no! We're going to get squished!" Jaune cried.

"Oh no, we're not!" Nyx jumped down as Pyrrha grabbed a hold of Jaune and jumped off, as he screamed as a Skewer came down to add insult to injury as Pyrrha looked behind her.

"Nyx!"

"I know!" Nyx nodded as she landed on top of Morton who was a little busy with the Mario Bros, and then Pyrrha followed suit as they jumped off.

"Oh… my he-" The Skewered hit him. "GAH!"

"Oh! That'll hurt!" Sun winced.

"You okay, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Y-yeah…" Jaune nodded as the Skewer went back as Morton shook it off and he did the same thing, this time with Nora.

"Oh no you don't!" Nora exclaimed, hammering it back down… and as she did, Morton went up, as her eyes widened and gave her an idea as Morton angrily stomped on the ground to force it back down. "Pyrrha! Give me a boost!"

"On it!" Pyrrha nodded as Nora jumped up on Pyrrha's shield and she launched her up in the air as Nora went higher up, and then saw a Skewer ready to launch as she came back down, switching to the grenade launcher to hit Morton as everyone jumped back as Nora turned it back into the Hammer phase and slammed the hammer onto it, as Morton went up as was knocked down by the grenade launcher… aaaand the skewer was coming right on top of Morton.

"I can't look!" Neptune closed his eyes as the Skewer hit him as Mario and Luigi winced… but the floor went higher and Morton was launched out of the castle.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! LORD BOWSEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Morton yelled as a star shined brightly in the sky.

 **End BGM**

"That didn't kill him? I'm surprised!" Grif asked.

"It'll take more than a Skewer to take him down." Mario said as the whole place went back to normal.

"Aww… I wanted to be skewered…" Sister pouted.

"Wait, what?" Luigi looked at her as they walked outside, but not before Mario getting another egg and then hammering the castle to bits, and then the Yoshi egg hatched into a Red Yoshi.

"Yo yo yo!" The Red Yoshi exclaimed as Yoshi, Zwei and Poochy reunited as the two Yoshis hugged and Red Yoshi took off.

"Well, that's another castle destroyed." Sarge said. "Where to next?"

Mario pointed to a cave up ahead. "The Vanilla Dome."

"…Oh, great…" Grif groaned as they walked into the Vanilla Dome, as Luigi, Jaune and Grif knew… that there would be a ton of Swoopers awaiting them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I'm telling ya, I could've sworn there was an electrical storm over here!" Green said.

"Riiiiight… as if an electrical storm could start on land…" Red said.

"…Hey, does anyone hear that?" Yellow asked as they looked around.

"Up there!" Black pointed in the sky as they looked up to see Morton coming in hot.

"I think we're in the way." Red said as they moved out of the way just a little bit… and Morton landed exactly where they had moved, crushing them all.

"Ooogh…" Morton groaned as Nabbit wandered by and saw Morton's hammer and wand, as he gleefully ran over and put them in his bag as he took off once again.

"Mmph… I beg your pardon, big guy but… GET. OFF." Red's voice was muffled… but unfortunately for them, Morton wasn't going anywhere anytime soon…

* * *

 _And somewhere else, specifically the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"AAAAH! IT'S BOWSER!"

"EVERYONE RUN!"

"Hmph, what a bunch of scaredy cats." Dry Bowser chuckled as he had wandered into the library as the Toad Librarian hid behind the counter, cowering as Dry Bowser looked through some books and then saw something.

"Hmm?" He wondered and picked it up. "The history of Demise?" He read and curiously read it.

As he was reading, he found something interesting.

"While Demise himself may be destroyed, Ghirahim still lives on and is currently residing in the Smash Mansion. Demise may also be brought back under a condition." He read and then walked to the desk. "Excuse me."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?"

"Do you know where the Smash Mansion is at?"

"L-L-L-Like I should tell you!"

"Tell me, or this will be the last time you see this library." Dry Bowser threatened.

"Meep…" The librarian gulped. "W-Would you like to give you a map?"

"Yes."

"Alright…" He nodded as he walked forward to the maps as Dry Bowser tapped his fingers on the desk, patiently waiting and then the librarian returned. "H-Here's the map to the Smash Mansion."

Dry Bowser took it and then hummed, looking where it's at. "Quite the trek." He said.

"Y-Y-Yes, it is…!"

"No matter, I'm going over there myself." He said.

"Wh-why?"

"To recruit somebody." He chuckled and tossed the book to the side as he walked out as the Librarian saw a picture of Sir Fabulousness himself, as the librarian paled… and fainted.

"Alright, time to get some information on Demise himself. I'll make this Ghirahim talk." He chuckled darkly and walked forward.

* * *

 **RWBY Castle Calamity! Part 2!**

 **BGM: Going Somewhere (Mario Party 2)**

"Alright, stand aside!" Neptune cracked his knuckles. "I'll take down this castle myself!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Sun asked.

"Simple!" Neptune jumped up on the switch to take it down... and then the castle rumbled as they looked on in anticipation... only for the doors to open up and drench poor Neptune with a huge tidal wave of water.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?!" Ruby asked as Neptune stood there, completely drenched as he spat out water... and fell on his back.

"Well, that's a bummer." Sun said.

* * *

"Forget the switch! I got this!" Church said and then aimed his Sniper Rifle at the castle, and then pulled the trigger, as the bullet went inside the castle as it bounced around repeatedly until it launched itself out and smacked into Church's head, knocking him down and his ghost self appeared. "OH GOD DAMMIT!"

"Congratulations, you hit something." Grif said.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, GRIF!"

 ***Take 2***

Church pulled the trigger, as it bounced off the outer wall of the castle and went straight for Yang. "Whoa!" Yang ducked and the bullet whizzed past her. "Phew, that was clo-" She saw a strand of hair that gently floated down to the ground. "...Church..."

"Uh oh..." Ruby paled.

"I-It's not what it looks like! It's an accident!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed and tackled him to the ground, proceeding to fight him in a fighting dust cloud.. and she didn't stop until Church was in his Ghost form... but even then, Yang was still punching his body.

"Yang! YANG! HEY!" Church yelled. "...Sigh, this is gonna take a while."

* * *

"AHAHAHA!" Nora jumped forward, hammering the castle... but the castle did not budge, but a small shockwave went throughout Nora's entire body as she fell to the ground, shaking like a leaf and then the hammer itself managed to get away from Nora's grip, and proceeded to act like a jackhammer and go inside the ground, never to be seen again. "Aww...!"

"...Well, that's new." Weiss said.

* * *

"So, what do you suggest we do to get rid of this castle?" Grif asked.

Sarge rubbed his chin in thought and then snapped his fingers, having an idea. "Use your head!"

"Great! ...Use it for what?"

"For this!" Sarge said as he picked up Grif.

"Hey! Hey! Don't touch me!"

"Simmons! Donut! Nora! I could use some help!" Sarge requested as Nora chuckled maniacally as they proceeded to make Grif into a battering ram.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Grif yelled.

"Using your head!" Sarge said. "Alright, CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

"But... but... I DON'T WANT TO _USE_ MY HEAD!" Grif screamed as he was screaming as they proceeded to ram Grif through the castle... but not surprisingly, the castle didn't even budge... and Grif had his head through the castle.

"Drat! That didn't work!" Sarge growled.

"In what way did you think that'd work?!" Church asked.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea. But on the bright side... at least Grif is dead!"

"Ow... no... I just have a really bad concussion..." Grif groaned through the hole.

"Double drat!" Sarge growled. "Alright, back to the drawing board!"

* * *

 **Nothing like Castle Calamity to brighten the mood, no?**

 **Also, I never thought a game starring Magikarp, of all Pokemon, to be so fun, cute... and totally addictive! (It's Magikarp Jump, by the way.)**


	7. The Cave That Never Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Underground (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Great, it's a huge cave. Just what we need." Grif groaned.

"M-Mario, can we just go around?" Luigi asked.

"I don't think there's another way around. We just have to go forward."

"I was afraid of that…"

"ECHO!" Nora yelled, startling Luigi, Jaune and Grif as they could hear 'echo' throughout the Vanilla Dome. "Man, I've always wanted to do that!" She giggled.

"Good for you…" Luigi sighed.

"Let's just hope it's not too ba-" A Swooper landed on Grif's visor. "AAAAAAAAAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OOOOFF!" He yelled and began running around.

"Grif, hold still! I'll take it off!" Simmons said. "STOP RUNNING!"

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"…We're gonna be here for a while, aren't we?" Weiss asked.

"Yep…" Ruby nodded, as Yoshi ate the Swooper that was bothering Grif.

"Dammit, I was gonna shoot that thing off of him!" Sarge grumbled.

"Phew… thanks." Grif said.

"Yo yo!"

* * *

 _World 3-1: Big ol' Cave_

"Mama mia… why does it have to be such a big cave?" Luigi asked.

"Could be worse, there could be a Ghost House in this cave." Mario said as Luigi paled up. "Kidding, I'm only kidding!"

"I hope so…" Luigi sighed as they walked forward, being mindful of the Spike Tops and Swoopers, while Simmons was pushing a frozen Grif when he saw the Swoopers. They noticed a few Paratroopas flying around, one of them holding a map as they wondered where to go.

"You know, this place isn't actually too bad… it could be a whole lot worse." Sun said.

"Yeah, as long as there's no water, we're good." Neptune said, which made the Reds and Blues raise a few eyebrows, but they kept going, and they heard growling.

"There's a Grimm nearby." Nyx said.

"I was hoping that'd be Caboose's stomach." Church said.

"Nah, just ate." Caboose said as they a few Buzzy Beetles took off running as an Ursa was chasing them, roaring at them.

"…Better them than us." Luigi said… until Sarge threw a rock at the Ursa. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Getting that bear's attention so we can kill it instead of those things it was chasing!" Sarge said as the Ursa turned around and roared, charging at them but JNPR got ready and proceeded to wail on the Grimm as it fell to the ground in defeat, mostly done by Pyrrha burning the thing alive.

"Too easy." Jaune grinned as they went forward some more… and then a lot of Swoopers flew off in the same direction they were headed, along with a few Spike Tops and Buzzy Beetles, then noticing some Piranha Plants hiding in the pipes as they were climbing along, and then Koopas ran off.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this." Church said.

"Nyx?" Mario looked at her.

"Something big is approaching us." Nyx whispered.

"Hey! Why are you running?!" Weiss asked a Koopa.

"B-B-B-BIG SCORPIONS!" The Koopa yelled. "WITH YELLOW STINGERS!"

Ruby paled. "Guys…"

"Yep… I think I know what that is." Yang said as they turned around to see two Deathstalker approaching them, as Zwei and Poochy growled at them.

"Oh great…" Blake groaned. "One's bad enough but two…"

 **End BGM**

"Yeah, I say we run." Jaune said.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Right behind you!" Sun exclaimed as they all took off running with Luigi screaming and Yoshi picking up Zwei and Poochy and they ran off, as a few Charging Chucks stood their ground and kicked their footballs at the two, but they only were met with a stinger through their bodies as they chased after their prey.

* * *

 _World 3-2: Escape the Deathstalkers!_

"Oh no no no! Please tell that I am NOT seeing water ahead!" Neptune said as they turned around and tried to shoot at the Deathstalkers, but their armor was so strong that they had to avoid the stingers as they hopped down into the water below. They quickly swam to the surface while Sun pulled a petrified Neptune with his tail.

"Did we lose them?" Weiss asked.

"It could be worse, it could be two Nevermores and two Deathstalkers." Yang said.

"Oh geez…" Jaune sighed as they walked forward… only to hear splashing as they turned to see the Deathstalkers emerging out of the water.

"OH COME ON!" Weiss yelled.

"They jumped?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Quick, split up!" Sarge ordered as they went both directions as they separated into the same groups as last time. Mario's group went into the water, and pulling in an unwilling Neptune as they quickly found ? blocks containing Penguin Suits as they turned around and saw the Deathstalker approaching them… very very slowly in the water as a few Cheep Cheeps hightailed it out of there.

"I didn't know they could breathe underwater!" Ruby said.

"I highly doubt they can but we need to give it all we got!" Weiss said.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Neptune exclaimed. "HIYAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, swimming the best he could… but he wasn't getting anywhere at all. "Uh, little help?"

"Just try not to die!" Sun said, throwing a few ice balls at it as Ruby summoned her Rose Palm and fired Ice Balls from it. Everyone kept throwing ice balls as they backed up to safety as the Deathstalker approached them while more Cheep Cheeps got out of there. The Deathstalker tried to swing at them, but they dodged the claws and the tail as Mario brought out his hammer.

"Sun! Give me a boost!" Mario said.

"Got it!" Sun nodded as he grabbed Mario by the tail and launched him to the Deathstalker as he hammered the Deathstalker into the soft ground, knocking it over as he swam back to safety. Nyx fired an icicle from her crossbow and shot a few more until it was nothing more than a pincushion at this point as it tried to fight back… but it wasn't getting anywhere as Yang launched Blake towards the Deathstalker and she slashed through it to finish the job.

 **End BGM**

"Yes! We did it!" Neptune grinned.

"You did nothing! You just floated there!" Sun said.

"Excuse me, I was firing from my gun!" Neptune said, which in reality, he was still frozen in place considering his fear of water.

"That's a load of bull and you know it!"

"I wonder how Luigi's doing?" Mario wondered.

* * *

 _With Luigi's group…_

 **BGM: Dance to the Death (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hiyah! Yah!" Sarge threw football after football at the Deathstalker and he looked at the Charging Chuck. "Give me more ammo!"

"THIS ISN'T FOOTBALL PRACTICE!" Church yelled, shooting the Deathstalker, but thanks to his bad aim, he wasn't getting anywhere. "OH COME ON, CAN I AT LEAST HIT SOMETHING?!"

Luigi ran around, hitting every single ? block he could find, finding Cape Feathers, Fire Flowers… anything but an Invincibility Star. "WHAT'S A GUY GOTTA DO TO GET AN INVINCIBILITY STAR?!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nora yelled, hammering the Deathstalker and then jumping back to avoid the stinger and then it got burned from Pyrrha's streams of fire, but the terrifying thing was… it wasn't even fazed by the fire. It was now a flaming Deathstalker, much to Pyrrha's shock. It swung its claw to knock her away, knocking the Fire Flower power up out of her, and she slammed into a couple of blocks.

"Agh!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed, and within that moment of turning to look at her, he turned back and he nearly had a stinger in his face but Ren tackled him to the ground while everyone else was shooting him while Zwei and Poochy were barking at him.

"Agh! This guy's armor is too thick!" Simmons said.

"I say we just give up!" Grif said.

"Hey! Big guy!" Sister said as the Deathstalker looked at her. "Penetrate this armor, why don't ya? I wanna get stung badly!"

"Wait, what?!" Jaune asked.

The Deathstalker stared at her… before turning around to going back to clobbering everyone. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Hey! Big giant scorpion thing!" Caboose waved at it. "Over here!"

"Caboose, what the hell are you doing?!" Church asked, as the Deathstalker looked at him, and unlike Sister, it seemed intrigued by Caboose and walked over to him, ready to sting him as he had his arms opened up.

"Caboose! Use your weapon!" Ren exclaimed, but Caboose said nothing as the Deathstalker got close enough to Caboose… and then proceeded to sting him with its stinger... until Caboose took a step back as the stinger impaled the ground… aaaand then Caboose hugged the tail.

"Aww, you just wanted a big hug, didn't you?" Caboose asked, hugging it tightly as everyone anime fell from this as the Deathstalker looked at its prey as if it lost its mind as it tried to pull away but Caboose was hugging it tightly… and then he let go and went to the body itself as the Deathstalker tried to pinch him but it missed and then Caboose hugged the head. "Who's a good Scorpion? You are!"

"…I cannot believe what I'm seeing…" Jaune said, and then Caboose hugged it a _liiiitle_ too tightly as the hug actually caused the Deathstalker to explode into pieces.

"Aww, he didn't hug back." Caboose pouted.

 **End BGM**

"…That… was the stupidest way to kill a scorpion… of all time." Grif said.

"Esperaba que el idiota hubiera muerto." (I was hoping the idiot would've been killed.) Lopez said.

"Welp! Let's go!" Sarge said as they walked forward while dragging a shocked Luigi of what he just saw and they regrouped.

"So, how'd your end go?" Yang asked as they got out of their Penguin suits thanks to a couple of Cheep Cheeps.

"Caboose hugged the Deathstalker and destroyed it." Pyrrha said.

"...Come again?" Blake asked.

"It ignored me… I wanted it to penetrate me." Sister grumbled.

"Wait, what?" Nyx tilted her head in confusion.

"It didn't even hug back… which is a shame because it looked kind of cute." Caboose said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Weiss said. "Next thing you tell me is that a King Taijitu wants a kiss!" She walked off.

"What's a King Taijitu?" Grif asked.

"A giant Grimm snake." Ruby said as Simmons immediately froze up before shaking it off.

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that!" He said and they walked a little more… until they saw something in front of them.

"Bro…" Luigi paled.

Mario scratched his head. "Huh… I was joking." He said as they saw a Ghost House in front of them.

"Welp. Time to head back." Grif asked as he turned around, but Sarge grabbed him.

"Nonsense! You'll probably run into one of those Death Scorpion things again." Sarge said.

"I'd rather get hugged by one than go into this thing!" Grif said.

"Aw yay, someone who wants to hug it too!" Caboose smiled.

"THAT WAS A JOKE, YOU MORON!" Grif yelled, and they all went in.

* * *

 _World 3-Ghost House: Big Giant Bubbles?_

 **BGM: Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Well, this isn't too bad." Luigi said. "It could be a whole lot-" He saw a few Eeries go by, causing him to pale up. "Worse…"

"What the hell are those?!" Grif asked.

"Eeries." Mario said.

"Well, that's an appropriate name for them." Ruby said as they walked forward. "Oh, Pyrrha, your Fire Flower power up!" She said, now noticing that it was long gone.

"The Death Stalker caught me by surprise." Pyrrha said. "I tried to light it on fire but it wasn't fazed by it, in fact it turned into a Deathstalker on fire."

Neptune paled a little. "Why do I suddenly feel that's way worse than water?"

"Because it is!" Sun exclaimed. "A walking scorpion on fire?! No thank you!"

"Hey, what's that?" Yang asked as they saw a few Big Bubbles going through a couple of Boos.

"That… is a Big Bubble." Mario said. "They actually do hurt you."

"So, it's a haunted big bubble?" Weiss asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, that's just great! This world is off the walls insane if a bubble hurts you!" Church exclaimed as they walked around to avoid them, and when one of them got close to them, one of them proceeded to pop them and move forward, and when they went through a door, they wound up near Circling Boo Buddies.

"Wait, weren't we just here?" Ruby asked.

"Welp, we're here forever." Grif groaned.

"Nonsense. There's a trick to this place." Mario said as they walked forward and then he found a blue ? Switch and hit it, as a new door appeared as they went in and they found themselves outside of the Ghost House.

 **End BGM**

"Oh yay! We're out!" Luigi smiled.

"Now let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they took off.

"Hold on!" Nyx said, catching their attention. "Something's coming really fast."

"Where?!" Ruby asked as they had their weapons ready.

"Can't you use your traps?" Yang asked.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said as they saw Kamek in front of them.

 **BGM: Kamek (Paper Mario: Sticker Star/Color Splash)**

"Oh no…" Luigi paled.

"What do you want now?" Mario asked, pulling out his hammer.

"Slowing you down, ehehehehe!" He laughed, quickly teleporting away and then was right above them as they were looking around for him.

"Above us!" Nyx exclaimed.

"Too late!" Kamek fired his magic at all of them, as they were enveloped by some kind of aura before there was a white light… and they were gone. "Ehehehe!" He laughed and brought out a walkie talkie. "Lemmy, you have plenty of time now!"

 _"Oh goody! Where'd you send them?"_

"Let's just say… they're going to be the main course for Reznor." He said and cackled evilly before teleporting away.

* * *

 **What's scarier than a Deathstalker? How about a Deathstalker on fire?**

 **Although probably not as frightening as a Nuckelevee...**


	8. Reznor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

Everyone soon appeared outside right after Kamek hit them with his magic, unaware of where they are. "Okay, that wizard is getting on my last nerve." Yang said.

"Where the hell are we?" Weiss wondered.

"Who knows, but the next time we see him, I'm gonna pound him into next week." Yang said.

"I dunno, you may have to have a witch friend." Caboose said.

"And where are we suppose to find a witch of all things?" Church asked, already regretting it.

"At Laser Valley! Made by the witch that fires lasers a lot." Caboose said as all eyes turned to him as if he lost his marbles. "What?"

"I'm… not sure if those exist." Mario said.

"Talking. Turtles." Grif said. "If that's a thing, then I'm sure a laser-happy witch could be a thing too!"

"Hmm, good point."

"Oh! Oh! Can the laser be a rainbow?" Caboose asked.

"Sure! Why not!" Church exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Let's just go before he says anything else." Blake said.

"Kangaroo Attack!"

"Too late." Church muttered.

* * *

 _World 3-Secret 2: Koopa Troopa Paradise_

 **BGM: Athletic (New Super Mario Bros)**

"Yo yo!" Yoshi exclaimed, looking at all the delicious Paratroopas flying around.

"Wow… that's a lot of Paratroopas." Ruby said.

"Tell me about it." Luigi said as they walked forward. Some of the Paratroopas attempted to attack them, but luckily, Yoshi had it covered and spat out the shells, knocking out a few as Zwei kicked one away and Poochy… well, Poochy licked one to death.

"ACK! GET THIS DISGUSTING DROOLING THING OFF OF ME!" One of them yelled as Yoshi decided to put it out of his misery, and proceeded to throw an egg at a few Spinies that walked around, and they kept walking, unaware of someone approaching them. And that someone happened to be Nabbit.

He was mostly following them because he saw something that he couldn't take his eyes off of… and that just so happened to be Crescent Rose. There were hearts appearing in his eyes… he could almost taste it!

Just a little closer… a little closer… he heard someone yelling, but he didn't care… all he cared about was his prize and when he got closer, he swung the net down and quickly took off and hid inside a bush, giggling excitedly and opening his bag to see his prize… only, it was a Bob-omb?

* * *

 _Earlier, outside of Nabbit's la-la land…_

"Hey, what's that?" Nora asked, seeing a Parabomb falling out of the sky.

"That's a Bob-omb!" Ruby exclaimed. "And it's coming down on top of us!"

"DUCK AND COVER!" Luigi yelled panickedly as they ducked and covered… and Nabbit's net happened to grab the Parabomb instead of Ruby's scythe and took off.

"…Hey, where's the earth shattering kaboom?" Caboose asked.

"Eh?" Sarge looked up from a bush. "I'll be! It's gone!"

"I did pick up on someone behind us, but…" Nyx rubbed her chin in thought. "I wonder if it was a friend who got rid of the Bob-omb for us."

"Who cares? At least none of us are in pieces… although I hoped Grif would've been."

"Oh fuck you!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Grif sighed in annoyance. "Fuck you, SIR."

"That's more like it!"

* * *

 _Back with Nabbit…_

Nabbit stared at the Bob-omb as it stared back at him… until it lit its fuse, causing him to panic and look around for anything, then noticing a cliff as he ran over and dropped the Bob-omb down, and then he walked off… and then heard an explosion followed by several screams, causing him to turn around but shrugged it off and ran off.

* * *

 _At the blast zone…_

"Ooogh…" Yellow groaned, as the four Koopa Bros were knocked out, groaning.

"What just happened?" Red asked.

"I dunno… but I don't wanna find out…" Black groaned.

Green coughed out smoke. "I'm gonna feel that one for a while…"

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

"Yo yo?" Yoshi wondered as he heard the explosion and looked at Booniper who only shrugged as they kept going.

"Why do I have this feeling that someone was about to steal my baby?" Ruby asked, referring to her scythe.

"Oh please, who'd be dumb enough to steal that?" Jaune asked.

"I dunno…" Ruby shrugged.

"I doubt anyone would steal your scythe." Yang said with a reassuring smile as they kept going, and then a Spiny hit Pyrrha's head.

"Ow!" Pyrrha winced as they looked around and spotted a Lakitu peeking out of a pipe.

"Hey!" Nora exclaimed, jumping up, landing on the pipe, and then firing her grenade launcher into it. "That was for throwing that Spiny!" She said as they walked off again, as the Lakitu weakly emerged from the pipe, coughing out smoke before falling back in.

It was then that as they kept walking… they noticed a huge lake up ahead, with nothing to get around it.

 **End BGM**

"…Oh well, we tried." Neptune turned around, but Sun grabbed his hoodie.

"We'll have to cross." He said.

"…I was afraid of that." He sighed.

"Sooo, how are we going to get across? I don't see any ? blocks." Yang said.

"We don't need them." Nyx said as she picked up on something and then several friendly dolphins emerged with a smile. "We can use these."

"Dolphins!" Luigi exclaimed. "Hallelujah, something not completely terrifying!" He said as they all hopped onto one, with Sun forcing Neptune onto one, and then noticed Lakitu coming down with a stoplight.

* * *

 _World 3-Secret 3: Dolphin Race!_

"Oh, so this is a race of some kind?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Although it's not the style of Mario Kart, however." The Lakitu said. "Just make it to the other side of the lake. Oh, and be careful of the Porcupuffers!"

"…The what?" Luigi paled.

"On your mark!"

"I'm suddenly having second thoughts about this…" Luigi said.

"Get set!"

"I think I left the oven on at-"

"GO!"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Luigi screamed as the dolphins took off.

 **BGM: Slider – Super Mario 64 (Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games)**

"Hang on, Zwei! This is gonna get a bit bumpy!" Ruby said, holding on to Zwei as he just happily barked.

"I!" Splash. "HATE!" Splash. "WATER!" Neptune yelled… and then the dolphin went under, and then breached over Sun and Sarge and then perfectly, while he was spitting out water with an unamused look.

"Yeehaw! Ride 'em cowboy!" Sarge exclaimed, seeming to enjoy riding a dolphin, as they saw a few Porcupuffers coming their way.

"Aaaah! Turn around!" Luigi pleaded, but the dolphin dove underwater to avoid the Porcupuffer and then breached, landing next to Mario as he coughed out water.

"You doing okay, bro?" Mario asked.

"…I got water up my nose…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"HOW DO YOU CONTROL THESE THINGS?!" Weiss yelled, trying to steady the dolphin… and then noticed something next to her as they saw Caboose incorrectly riding the dolpin, and by that, I mean he was using the dolphin as a surfboard.

"Wahoo! Cowabunga!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU RIDE A DOLPHIN, CABOOSE!" Church yelled. "…I think…"

"Do dolphins ride humans? I wanna find that out for myself!" Sister said.

"Wait-blub-what?!" Jaune asked as he was just underwater as Nyx brought out her crossbow and aimed carefully and then shot herself a Porcupuffer that was about to breach and hit somebody.

"Gotcha." She grinned.

"WAHOOOOOOO!" Donut yelled as some of them were going underwater and breaching out of the water to do a few flips, much to the annoyance of Neptune, but the others were having the time of their lives as they land up ahead.

"Alright, I'll see you at the finish line!" Ruby said, aiming her scythe behind her, hoping she wasn't about to hit anyone and then pressed the trigger, causing the dolphin to pick up speed.

"…Hey! Do that!" Grif ordered the dolphin, but it came to a complete stop and throwing him overboard. "WAAAAH!" Splash… and then the dolphin came back up and took off with an unamused Grif. "You did that on purpose!"

As they were getting closer, Yang casually looked down to see some Fish Bones swimming around. "That… can't be good." She said as they were getting closer, as one by one, they got over to land, with Ruby in first, Caboose in second, Pyrrha in third… and Grif in dead last.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was fun." Sun said and looked at Neptune. "…For most of us."

"Shut. Up." Neptune muttered, drenching wet as they walked a little ways, encountering a few Dry Bones along the way until they found a Fortress in front of them.

* * *

 _World 3-Fortress – Fire Breathing Rhinos_

 **BGM: Fortress (Super Mario Bros Wii/U)**

"A fortress way out here?" Ruby wondered.

"I wonder if we'll encounter one of those Koopalings." Blake said.

"Or Kamek." Yang said as they walked inside, where Yoshi, Poochy and Zwei were actually allowed inside as they wandered around, dodging the Thwomps and Dry Bones, as they climbed up, they had to dodge some Ball'n'Chains that showed up, along with stomping on a few Bony Beetles and kicking one away, they soon found the big doors and entered.

 **End BGM**

They readied their weapons, ready in case if anything was thrown at them… and when they got closer, they saw four rhinos on top of some rotating blocks, as they were glaring right at them.

"…Oh no." Luigi paled.

"I don't like the looks of this." Jaune said. "Soooo, what's the name of these four?"

"Reznor." Mario replied, and then the four of them roared loudly, signaling the beginning of the battle.

 **BGM: Reznor (New Super Mario Bros 2)**

"Alright, let's do this!" Yang said as they ran forward as the four of them breathed fire, but they dodged as Jaune and Grif jumped on top of a rotating block and then slashed/shot the Reznor, but the armor was too thick as it smirked and it proceeded to headbutt Jaune off of the platform, and then looked at Grif.

"Uh… let's talk about this!" Grif said, only for the Reznor to headbutt him in the crotch. "YAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed, falling on his knees and then it turned around and kicked him off the platform with a smug smirk… only to get knocked off the platform by Mario and it fell on the ground, knocked out cold.

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE! ALREADY!" Yang yelled, punching one of the Reznor repeatedly but it rolled its eyes, seeming bored and then breathed a fireball at her leg. "Ow!" She winced and then it kicked her off the platform… and then Luigi jumped up from below it to knock it off to KO it as well.

"You can't really kill them, you just have to knock them out by hitting their underside!" Mario said.

"NOW you tell us?!" Jaune asked as Pyrrha aimed carefully and threw her sword at one of the blocks to knock the third Reznor off of the platform to knock it out.

The last one growled and roared, jumping off the platform and landing on the ground, turning towards its prey and breathed fire, forcing them to dodge as it proceeded to charge at them wildly as they tried to dodge, but the Reznor was faster and more unpredictable.

"Hey!" Caboose walked forward. "That's not nice on what you're doing to my friends!"

The Reznor smirked. Easy prey!

It proceeded to charge forward and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down and attempting to breathe fire… until Caboose decided to tickle its chin, causing it to giggle and then laugh, seeming to be a little ticklish and then it rolled over, laughing as Nora saw her chance and then hammered the Reznor to finish it off to knock it out.

 **End BGM**

"Aww… they look cuter when they're sleeping." Caboose said.

"There's nothing cute about those things!" Church exclaimed as they walked out and saw a bridge up ahead, followed by a castle up ahead.

"Oh! We're close!" Ruby grinned as they ran forward.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… at said castle…_

"Lord Ludwig! Lord Ludwig!" A Koopa came running in.

"Mmph, what do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Ludwig asked annoyed as he was playing his piano that he brought over.

"Mario and the gang have been spotted at Butter Bridge!"

"They have? They defeated Lemmy already?"

"No, Lemmy is still at his castle."

"…Then tell Kamek to send them back to Lemmy! I'm not even _READY_ for them yet!"

"Right away, Lord Ludwig!" The Koopa took off and grabbed a walkie-talkie. "Kamek! Come in! This is one of Ludwig's guards!"

 _"Hmm? What seems to be the problem?"_

"Mario and the gang have been spotted at Butter Bridge! Lord Ludwig isn't even ready yet!"

 _"Wait… Ludwig is THERE?! I could've sworn Wendy or Larry was there!"_

"Nope!"

 _"Ugh, well, I guess I can send them back to Lemmy… I guess."_

"Lemmy can handle them! Just do it!"

 _"Alright."_ Kamek nodded and hung up. "Welp… forgive me, young master Lemmy…" He said and disappeared, and then quickly made a barrier that prevented them from going any further.

"Ow!" Blake exclaimed, slamming into the barrier. "What in the world…?"

"Uh, there's a barrier here?" Ruby asked, placing her hands on it. "Um…"

"Well, that's gotta be a way around this, right?" Ren asked.

"Um… I guess." Yang said as Nyx sensed something, but before she could say anything, Kamek's magic was faster than she realized and they were all sent back to the Vanilla Dome.

Kamek sighed. "Well… let's just hope Lemmy's ready." He said, dispelling the barrier and then disappeared.

* * *

 **Fun fact: I couldn't decide whether to use Slider or Baby Park for the Dolphin segment... but in the end, I chose Slider. The more you know!**


	9. That's No Circus!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Underground (Super Mario 3D World)**

They soon reappeared back in the Vanilla Dome. "Argh! Witchcraft!" Sarge growled. "Wait, where are we?"

"Back in the Vanilla Dome." Mario said.

"…Yeah, can we go back to the fresh air?" Grif asked.

"What fresh air? We've smelled the same stuff through our helmets!" Donut said.

"Shut. Up!" He demanded.

"I'm with Grif on this one." Luigi said.

"Well, at least we're back where we started… I guess." Weiss said as they walked forward and then saw a skull raft in front of them… in a river full of lava.

* * *

 _World 3-3: Poochy Ain't Stupid_

"Uh-uh, I'm not getting cooked alive on that death trap!" Sun said. "Surely there's gotta be a better way across… like a Cape Feather or something."

"I'm not picking up on any Cape Feathers nearby." Nyx said. "However, I am picking up on some Grimm following us."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed as they turned around… to see about four Deathstalkers approaching.

"FOUR OF THEM?!" Luigi yelled.

"Alright, I'd rather fight _them_ instead of on that lava river raft of death!" Grif said.

"I agree." Weiss said as they got ready for combat.

"Alright, guys! Let's go!" Grif said as he turned his head… to see that everyone jumped on the raft instead rather than fighting four gigantic Grimm scorpions. "You. Have. GOT. To. Be. KIDDING. Me!" He growled.

"Now what?!" Weiss asked.

"We fight, duh!" Grif said, and then they heard barking as they saw that Poochy wasn't on the raft too. "Welp, gotta protect the dumb dog too."

Poochy, on the other hand, was getting ideas and waited for the right moment, watching the Grimm getting closer and closer… until finally, he picked up Weiss and Grif and quickly ran off and jumped.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! I DIDN'T WANT TO GO OUT THIS WAY!" Grif yelled as Weiss was screaming loudly.

Splash!

The four Deathstalkers couldn't believe their eyes… as one of them tried to do it as well to see if they could do it, only to get burned alive in the process. This made other Deathstalkers to look at each other before walking away.

"Huh?" Weiss wondered as she looked down to see Poochy happily swimming through the lava as if he wasn't fazed at all.

"We're alive?" Grif asked and looked down. "…Uh, how are we sitting on a dog that is SWIMMING THROUGH LAVA COMPLETELY UNHARMED?!"

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi called out to them as they were not that far from the skull raft.

"He says that Poochy is smarter than you think!" Mario translated.

"OH THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" Grif yelled.

"How can a dumb dog swim through lava unharmed?!" Weiss asked.

"Yoshi Yo!"

"He's saying that Poochy ain't stupid!" Mario called out.

"…I give up." Grif sighed.

"Zwei? Can you do that?" Ruby asked as Zwei whined, backing up and not wanting to try it. "It's okay, I wouldn't let you try it either."

"I want a dog like that." Sarge said.

"I wonder what it's liking riding on a dog swimming through lava." Jaune wondered as they traversed through the lava river, being mindful of the Blaargs that had a watchful eye on them, but luckily Weiss froze them over with her sword, which made her wonder how she could take out a fire monster with ice, but she wasn't gonna even question it, since that would probably give her more of a headache… as for Grif, he was still trying to figure out how a dog could easily survive lava.

"What I want to know is how Poochy is withstanding all of that heat." Pyrrha said as they eventually came to a gentle stop as they hopped off of the lava raft and Poochy happily jumped out, completely covered in lava as Weiss and Grif hopped off, as Poochy proceeded to shake all that lava off of him… and to their surprise, not one hair was singed from Poochy's body.

"HOW?!" Everyone but the Mario Bros and Yoshi yelled.

"Yoshi Yo." Yoshi shrugged it off like it was no big deal as they saw a light out of the end of the tunnel, making them smile as they ran out to see… a huge area with gigantic turnip pillars and mushroom platforms, and another cave at the very end.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 3-4: What Do They Grow Here?_

 **BGM: Athletic (Super Mario World)**

"What… kind of a turnip… is that…" Church said.

"A big one." Caboose said the obvious.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Church exclaimed in frustration as they proceeded to jump on the Mushroom Platforms and started to go forward… and it would be quite the simple trip, if it wasn't dark and the constant barrage of Bullet Bills. Luckily, they had Nyx warning them about the Bullet Bills, but even then, it was kinda hard to see them as some of them were grazed.

"Giant Turnips!" Sun seemed to complain as he was climbing up on one. "What's next, cherries that can make you a twin?"

"Oh come on, that'd never happen!" Neptune said.

"Dude! We're in a place where flowers can give you fire powers, and bullets with eyes and arms on them!" Sun exclaimed. "Not to mention REALLY big fish and talking turtles and all that stuff!"

"Don't forget the green dinosaur and a lava-proof dog!" Grif added as they soon made it on top and then hopped to the next platform. "Cherries that can make you a double is very likely in this crazy world!"

"Yeah, good point." Neptune said.

"Now, if you tell me that there's a ghost that can possess hats and then lets you possess someone, now THAT… I would laugh in your face if you told me that was real!" Grif said as they walked forward, dodging more Bullet Bills and kept going as they climbed up more turnip pillars until they finally made it all the way to the end… and into another cave entrance.

 **End BGM**

"Ugh, you're kidding." Yang said. "I thought we were done with the inside of the cave."

"Nope…" Ruby sighed.

"Well, here's hoping we won't have to stay in for too much longer." Blake said as they walked in… and saw a castle in front of them.

"So, who are we fighting this time?" Sarge asked, cocking his shotgun as Mario read the sign in front of the castle.

"Lemmy's Castle." Mario read.

"Oh boy…" Luigi groaned.

"It can't be too horrible." Weiss said, immediately regretting her words knowing how the last two fights with the Koopalings went as they went inside, while Yoshi, Zwei and Poochy were blocked off by a Magikoopa petrifying the doors, much to Yoshi's annoyance.

* * *

 _World 3-Castle: Lemmy the Circus Clown?_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Fortune Street)**

As soon as they entered the castle, they noticed they were on some blocks hovering above the lava, but then a Magikoopa showed up. "Kamek!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Nope! Just a regular Magikoopa! Ehehehe!" He laughed and then threw his magic at them, where just in front of them, one of the blocks turned into a Spiny as it fell into the lava.

"Oh geez! We gotta book it out of here!" Jaune exclaimed as they did as the Magikoopa followed them, laughing maniacally and firing magic until Blake had enough and jumped up to where the Magikoopa was, as she threw Gambol Shroud at him, but he disappeared and then reappeared.

"Missed me!" He smirked, but Blake pulled it back, as it fired in the process and then hitting the Magikoopa. "Agh!" He cried, and was sent to Blake as she summoned her Belladonna Claws and proceeded to slash him repeatedly until she kicked him towards the lava. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He cried, launching up and out of the castle and out of Vanilla Dome where he landed in the water… and got eaten by a Big Bertha.

Blake returned to her friends where they soon came to an area where the platforms sank into the lava, and then rose up until it hit the ceiling, vice versa if they hit the ground before the lava, so they walked carefully, not wanting to be crushed or be pestered by the Dry Bones, as they had a little trouble with a couple of them, but they weren't too horrible as they eventually came to the final door and they went in after they regrouped and walked in.

 **End BGM**

"Hehehehe! Welcome one and all!" A voice caught their attention. "Please, enter the circus tent!"

"A circus what now?" Simmons asked as the lights came on and a circus tent was right in the middle of the room.

"…You cannot be serious." Grif said.

"Oooh! I've always wanted to go to the circus!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Do you even know what a circus _is?"_ Church wondered before preventing himself from asking anything else to him as they walked in with their weapons ready, and then they saw the stage in front of them which looked like a normal circus… and then a smoke bomb landed on the ground, and then Lemmy appeared.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He took a bow. "It is I, Lemmy, the greatest and most humble illusionist in all the world! The things you're about to see may shock you. They may astound you! But they'll definitely impress you!" He said. "Now, for my first act…" He summoned a ball and hopped on it. "I will make my special guests disappear!"

Suddenly, a cage landed on all of them and just before they could say anything, Lemmy fired at the cage as they all disappeared. "And now for my second act-"

"Woohoo! Encore! Encore!" Caboose clapped, as he was somehow not with the group, as Lemmy looked at him in surprise. "Do it again! Woo!"

"…Uh…" Lemmy blinked. "Alright, for my second act, I'll do it again!" He exclaimed, this time hitting Caboose as he disappeared. "And now for my third act… I'll DISAPPEAR!" He yelled and then flashbanged away.

* * *

 _With the others…_

The cage opened up in a more deadlier circus-like arena, complete with chainsaws, cannons, a cage with a Dino Rhino in it, all of that fun stuff. "Okay, NOW where are we? What happened?" Ruby asked.

"It was a trap… and we walked into it." Yang said.

"Aww, you're not completely in pieces yet?" Lemmy appeared. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to do this final act all on my own!" He said and then aimed his wand and spun around, hitting the various objects and the cage with the Dino Rhino opened up. "Let's see if you can deal with all this. Oh performeeeeers~!" He said as several Hammer Bros and Boomerang Bros appeared with circus hats.

"I didn't sign up for the Koopa Troop army for _this."_ One of the Boomerang Bros muttered.

"Now! Let's have some good fun!" Lemmy grinned.

"How is this even _fun?!"_ Weiss asked, but the battle began before she could even say anything else.

 **BGM: This Way That (Mario Party 2)**

"Wahoo!" Lemmy exclaimed, firing bouncy balls at them as they dodged and they went to attack him, but the Juggler and Circus Bros wouldn't let them attack Lemmy, so they had to split up while one of them dealt with the Dino Rhino itself while being careful with the cannonballs and the Bullet Bills.

The Dino Rhino breathed fire at Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Sarge and Mario, but they avoided the attack as Weiss fired icicles at it, seeming to annoy it as it tried to ram into her, but she jumped to the side as Sarge shot in the face, but it wasn't even fazed by his bullets as Mario took out his hammer and hammered him away to knock it back, then Yang used an uppercut to knock it up in the air where Nora jumped up and hammered him down.

The Dino Rhino surprisingly shook that off and breathed fire again, but they avoided it and then Pyrrha nearly got rammed into, but she jumped up and threw her spear and shield to hurt the Dino Rhino, and then noticed a Bullet Bill coming towards her as she used her polarity to direct it to the Dino Rhino and it slammed into the rhino to knock it forward where Yang punched it in the head to knock it down as it tried to get back up… but collapsed from the damage it received and it disappeared.

"Poor guy…" Nora sighed. "He would've made a nice pet."

"I could've easily torched Grif with it." Sarge said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Grif yelled, throwing the hammers back at a Juggler Bro as one of them hit him on the head.

"Doh!" Juggler Bro groaned… and then got punched in the face by Church as Lemmy decided to summon a few more while taking care of Ruby, Nyx, Blake, Donut, Luigi, Ren and Jaune.

"Hehehehe!" Lemmy proceeded to launch some bouncy balls at them but they dodged as Luigi hammered one back to him to knock him off the ball. "Whoa!" He exclaimed and landed on his shell where Ruby and Blake proceeded to hit him repeatedly and then Nyx fired an arrow from her crossbow, but Lemmy ducked in his shell in time and spun towards them, as Jaune tried to stop it with his shoe, but Lemmy unfortunately slammed into his other foot.

"OOOOOW!" Jaune yelled as Lemmy got up and summoned a ball and threw it at him to knock him down as he got back up on his big ball, but then Nyx fired her crossbow at the ball to pop it to knock him over.

"Ah! No fair! You popped it!" He exclaimed as Ren ran over and kicked him over with the help of Donut. "OOOF!" He cried as he hit a wall and got up, groaning… and then Kamek flew in.

 **End BGM**

"Need some help?" Kamek asked.

"I want my ball back!"

"Here, let me help you with that." Kamek said as he proceeded to use his magic around the area, first upgrading the cannons and Bullet Bill blasters to make bigger cannonballs and Banzai Bill Blasters and then he proceeded to make a spikier ball for Lemmy. (Think: Color Splash)

"Ooooh!" Lemmy's eyes sparkled and hopped on. "Thank you!"

"And with that, I'm gone." Kamek said and then disappeared.

"Wahoo! Look at me! I'm all hip with this new ball!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"You're not even hip at all! Whatever _that_ means!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be such a buzzkill!"

 **BGM: Lemmy's Grand Finale (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

Lemmy giggled excitedly and then proceeded to spin the ball wildly and did a few tricks on it as he attempted to skewer his opponents as they tried to dodge and tried to hit him, but the cannonballs and the Banzai Bills were making it harder for them to dodge and land a hit.

Nyx quickly aimed at the ball and proceeded to fire her crossbow, but the arrow was soon deflected as it was spinning wildly. _Dammit._ She thought as Ruby used her semblance to get Lemmy off of the ball, but Lemmy launched a ball to knock her back, and then Mario and Luigi used the ball to their advantage as they both jumped on it as they got into position.

"Luigi!" Mario cued as Luigi pulled out his hammer and swung it at him, sending him straight to Lemmy and knocking into him.

"YOW!" Lemmy yelled, and then got hit in the head by Pyrrha's shield as the ball stopped spinning for a few seconds as Nyx found her chance and fired from her crossbow, as it hit the ball and air started pouring out. "Ack!" He exclaimed, firing magic at the hole to patch it up, but now the ball looked a little deflated. "Be careful with that!"

Lemmy then proceeded to do the same thing, but a little sluggishly this time as they could easily dodge it as Ruby had an idea. "Mario! Give me a boost!"

Mario nodded and then got into position as when Ruby stepped on his hands, he launched her up and she landed on a Banzai Bill, not exactly destroying it, but she was on higher ground as she aimed at Lemmy and shot him to knock him down. "Ooof!" He cried as Ruby jumped off and landed on the ground, with the bigger cannonballs helping her stick the landing safely, and then the Reds and Blues started shooting him to knock Lemmy around until the ball was slow enough as Nyx shot another arrow to deflate it even more but Lemmy quickly patched it back up, but now it looked almost completely flat.

"Aww! Look at what you did to my pretty ball!" Lemmy pouted as he hopped off. "I guess I'll do this the old fashioned wa-" He heard screaming as he turned… and then Yang punched his head as he was launched to a certain spot on the floor. "Ooogh…"

"Oooh, what does _this_ do?" Sister asked, seeing a rope dangling from the air as she pulled it as the floor underneath Lemmy opened up and down he went, and then a cannon came out and aimed directly at the roof, where Lemmy was launched out of the castle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lemmy screamed.

"I want a refund. That was the worst circus performance of all time." Grif said.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Lemmy…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He still screamed and then landed on the ground on top of the Vanilla Dome where his wand landed and fired a few bouncy balls before it stopped. "That'll be… 400 coins… for the show…" He groaned, unaware of Nabbit collecting the wand and then took off, while a little ways off, the Koopa Bros heard something bouncing and they turned to see the balls coming towards them.

"…This day sucks." Red muttered as one by one, they were all taken away by the balls and they all fell off the cliff… where they landed near Soda Lake as they emerged from the water and top of the balls.

"What's going on?" Green groaned.

"I dunno… but I have a feeling someone's messing with us." Yellow groaned.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"And that takes care of _that_ castle." Mario said, putting his hammer away as they rescued another Yoshi egg and used the back door, and then the egg hatched a Yellow Yoshi.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" The Yellow Yoshi exclaimed, and then ran off.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said as they hopped into the warp pipe and got out of the Vanilla Dome, where they realized it was still night.

"Sooo… set up camp before we go forward?" Ruby asked as they found themselves in an open field.

"That fight wore me out. I can use some sleep." Yang smiled.

"I'll set us up." Nyx said and with a few minutes of setting up traps just in case someone decided to sneak up on them, and then they made a fire.

"Had we known the princess would be kidnapped, we would've brought sleeping bags…" Luigi sheepishly rubbed his head.

"It's fine." Ruby chuckled.

"I'll take the first watch." Nyx said.

"Alright." Mario nodded as they found a comfortable spot and proceeded to sleep.

It was just about a few hours later that everyone was asleep, and Nyx was still watching, listening to the crickets chirping throughout the night, a few Cheep Cheep jumping over the water and a few Swoops flew by, not seeming to be interested in them.

She watched the fire dance before her, crackling throughout the night as she put down some more kindling in there to warm everyone up, as she watched a few sparks float up in the air before disappearing as she took a deep breath and looked up at the starry sky, as she flashbacked to that horrible day in Gusty Gulch, where _they_ ruined her family's life.

A tear ran down her cheek, silently sobbing to herself, trying to wipe her tears away but more came… as she just kept crying as this woke up Sarge. "Hmm…?" He woke up, stretching and looked at Nyx. "Nyx, you alright?"

Nyx sniffed a little. "Yeah…" She lied.

Sarge sat up straight and walked over to her and sat down. "You don't sound fine to me. You can tell me anything. I can keep a secret."

"Y-you can?"

"I may not look it, but I'd be willing to put my life on the line just to protect secrets!"

Nyx chuckled a little. "Just… don't tell anyone until I'm ready to say anything…"

"My lips are sealed."

 **BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Nyx looked back up at the starry sky. "It began when two people showed up in Gusty Gulch, they looked like Mario and Luigi but… they were far more sinister."

"How sinister are we talking?"

"Like pulling out everything you can so you can win… and I don't mean win for good."

"Oh… go on."

"It was an enjoyable day at my house, until those two showed up. They called themselves Wario and Waluigi."

"Wario and Waluigi? What do they look like?"

"I believe… Wario is the yellow one and extremely fat and pudgy while Waluigi is the extremely skinny one that wears purple."

"Yeesh…"

"Anyway, they decided to play a game. If we won, they'd leave... but if we lost, the house would be theirs. It was a simple game that Wario came up with... and my dad played it with them. It was going well... until Waluigi decided to do something that made my dad lose. It turns out, it was rigged from the start."

Sarge's eyes widened through his helmet. "Those dirty dirtbags…!"

"They are. My dad played well, but Waluigi knew he would lose. That bastard just… played him like that! I was horrified that he lost. We had to pack up the stuff that we needed and took off and I can still remember the smug looks on their faces. As soon as we got into Forever Forest… I heard explosions. The only thing that came to mind… was that they were destroying that house."

"Did you go back?"

"I tried, but my parents said it's too late to turn back… so we just kept walking through the forest and we made it into Toad Town and started our new lives there. My dad found a job at a Hammer Bro Construction Site, my mother works at one of the libraries… while I was nothing more than a sobbing mess. I wasn't myself for a couple of months… I told myself to move forward but no matter what I did…"

Sarge put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kid, you are one hell of a brave soldier. You are doing everything you can to get over it, right?"

"I already did, but every once in a while, I just… think about it and get emotional all over again. Not to mention I also get really angry when I think about those two. I just want to find them and beat the living hell out of the both of them."

"I don't blame you."

"But… revenge is not for me… but I ever see them again, I'll be sure to kick their ass. I'll never find it in my heart to ever forgive them."

"Maybe someday, you actually will… but if you ever need help, you know exactly who to look for."

Nyx smiled. "Thanks, Sarge…"

Sarge chuckled. "Mind if I make a request?"

"Yeah?"

"How about the next time you cry, they will be tears of joy. I wanna see you smiling when you cry."

Nyx giggled while wiping the rest of her tears away. "I will. I'll make sure of that."

Sarge chuckled. "That's what I wanna hear." He said as he looked at the fire. "Another request. How about you get some sleep and I take over."

"You sure?"

Sarge nodded. "You look like you need it."

"I'm fine." Nyx said.

"Alright." Sarge chuckled as they stared at the fire together until a few minutes later, he felt something gently hit his arm as he turned to see Nyx fast asleep, her head leaning on his arm. "Heheh, look at that." He chuckled and then sighed. "Let's just hope… you don't destroy yourself during this." He quietly said and looked back at the fire.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I will be heading to Hyrule." Ganondorf told Ghirahim. "You will take my place in the roster for now until I return."

"As you wish, Master Ganondorf." Ghirahim bowed as Ganondorf got on his horse and took off. He never understood why Master Hand would revive him as an Assist Trophy and not bring his old master, Demise, with him. But he guessed this was fate, stuck with the reincarnation of Demise known as the great demon king Ganondorf himself.

He respected the Great King of Evil and would not hesitate to obey Ganondorf's commands… but what he found insulting was that he kept getting defeated by the likes of Captain Falcon, Ryu, Greninja, Pikachu, and worst of all… Link and Zelda.

Sure, these two are different than the ones he met in the past, but just looking at them makes him so angry. No… it makes him furious. Outraged. Sick with anger.

Ganondorf told him not to worry about it since he can easily pummel those fools with ease, but every once in a while, he'll have his losing days… especially to that scrawny Wii Fit Trainer. Just thinking about all those fools who beat Ganondorf made him want to kill them all, but he'll wait for the perfect moment and Ganondorf _did_ order him not to kill any of the roster, much to his annoyance.

Demise sighed and turned around, ready to walk back into the mansion when he sensed someone approach him. "And you are?" He asked, ready to draw his rapier.

"An acquaintance."

"I highly doubt that." Ghirahim turned around to look at Dry Bowser. "Oh, if it isn't the Koopa King of old."

"So you've heard of me."

"Who _hasn't_ heard of you?"

"Fair point."

"What are you doing here? Wanting to destroy the mansion? Get in line."

"No, I came here to recruit you for my dominance on the Mushroom Kingdom. It _is_ my rightful place after all."

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. "And why do you want _me_ with you? I serve only to Lord Ganondorf."

"What if I told you that you can revive Demise?"

"Hmph… I've tried that multiple times, but I just end up failing. Ganondorf is my new master and I had to come to terms with that."

"I did read _this."_ He said, pulling out the same book that he decided to take with him from the library and tossed it to him.

"Hmph… all about my former master." He muttered as he flipped through the pages until the last page. "There's actually a proper way to revive Demise?"

"Yes."

Ghirahim looked into it. "I will need the Star Spirits, Crystal Stars, the Pure Hearts, the Master Sword and four princesses, while I perform the ceremony where I revived my old master?"

"Keep reading."

"I will need the Princess of Hyrule, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Princess of Sarasaland… and a Cosmic Princess?"

"That is correct."

"…As much as it is tempting to work with you. There's a fatal flaw in this, and that is the cosmic princess."

"Oh?"

"There is no such thing as the cosmic princess. No matter how many times that fool Master Hand sends out invitations to invite her to this tournament, she will not come. I've told him many times that this "Rosalina" does not exist, but he remains optimistic, as does everyone else. Only I and Lord Ganondorf have clear heads on this."

"She may still exist."

"Maybe… but there's another fatal flaw, the Master Sword. It is the Blade of Evil's Bane and evil is not allowed to touch it. Last I checked, you and me are both evil… and even if we _could_ get the sword, we'd have to deal with that constant spirit that is called Fi."

"Ah, but who's to say that we can't hypnotize Link?"

Ghirahim paused for a moment. "Hmm… you mean possess Link into doing our bidding?

"Yes."

Ghirahim thought long and hard about this. "We need someone who can do that. Last I checked, magicians aren't that common here and Magikoopas can do jack."

"I have heard of an alternate world called the Paper Dimension. I am sure there's a magician out there who can help us."

"Hmph, and how would you be able to do that?"

Dry Bowser smirked. "I'll think of something… but are you in?"

"If it means turning Link into my slave and doing my bidding… then I'm all in. But I will still serve under Lord Ganondorf… _Lord_ Dry Bowser." Ghirahim said, with a hint of sarcasm when calling Dry Bowser 'Lord'. But he didn't seem to mind.

"Understandable. I will go look for these Star Spirits first."

"And I will pretend I never saw you." Ghirahim said as they both chuckled and laughed evilly, unaware of them being spied on by three Mii Fighters.

"What do you think they're up too…?" One of them, a Brawler, whispered suspiciously.

"I don't know, but I don't like the look of it." Another, Gunner, said.

"We need to keep a close eye on them." The third, Swordfighter, advised as they both nodded.

* * *

 _Back with the others, specifically in the next morning…_

They all woke up, stretching as they got up as Nyx seemed to be a lot more chipper than last night. "So, shall we get going?" Yang asked.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded as they proceeded to take off.

"You feeling alright?" Sarge asked Nyx.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile as they took off with the others.

* * *

 **RWBY's Castle Calamity! (Part 3!)**

 **BGM: Going Somewhere (Mario Party 2)**

Yang walked forward and proceeded to punch the castle repeatedly, screaming... but then the doors opened up and a boxing glove shot out of it and hit Yang in the head to knock her away and she hit a wall. "Yang! Are you okay?!" Ruby asked.

"Ow..." Yang groaned.

"...Take that as a no."

* * *

Yoshi threw several eggs at the castle, only for a cannon to come up from the ground and proceeded to pelt Yoshi with eggs, causing him to yelp in surprise and ran off.

"Where did those eggs come from?!" Weiss asked.

* * *

Mario noticed a Bob-Omb walking around as he picked it up as it lit up in response as he threw it, only for it to bounce back and landed right in front of Luigi... where it blew up. "YAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Sorry, bro!" Mario called out as the smoke cleared as Luigi was covered in soot and coughed out some soot in the process.

"Ow..."

* * *

"I'll take care of this." Blake said as she summoned her Belladonna Claws and got ready to make mince meat out of it, only for a Koopa to appear from a window and drop a ball of yarn on the ground in front of her as her eyes widened in surprise as her kitty instincts kicked in and proceeded to play with the ball of yarn, causing everyone to facepalm... well, except for Sun.

"Lookin' good!"

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" Jaune yelled, slashing the castle repeatedly and when he was done, nothing happened... until his sword shattered, causing him to scream. "NO!"

* * *

"Hey! You!" Sister pointed to the castle. "I will go inside of you... and then I want you to penetrate ME!" She said.

"Wait, what?" Grif asked in surprise... but what really surprised them was the castle decided to slowly slide away from them... mostly because Sister seemed to greatly disturb it.

"Wait, what? When do castles move? GET OVER HERE!" Sister yelled.

"...What... am I looking at..." Sun wondered.

* * *

Nyx fired a few arrows to penetrate the castle walls as Nora happily hopped on them and then she jumped up to hammer the castle down, as she squished the castle... until it sprang back up, causing her to scream and then landed on the ground near them... with her hammer landing right on top of her to knock her out.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Nyx winced.

* * *

 **Nothing like a circus for good ol' Lemmy, am I right?**


	10. Ludwig the Brainiac

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Welcome to one of the Twin Bridges." Yang read. "Up above is called Butter Bridge and down here is called Cheese Bridge."

"Cheese?! Where?!" Grif excitedly looked around before it dawned on him. "Wait… that's just the name of it?"

"Yep." Simmons nodded.

"Argh! That's false advertising and you know it!"

"Oh, you know what'd be better than a Butter Bridge?" Caboose asked. "Exotic Butter Bridge!"

"…How can butter be exotic?" Grif asked.

"From an exotic island!" Caboose proudly smiled while the others gave him a weird look while Church sighed in annoyance.

"I think we were already on Butter Bridge before we were sent away to that tower." Church said. "Eh, in any case, here's hoping it won't be too bad."

"You just jinxed it, didn't you…" Luigi muttered.

Church sighed in annoyance again. "Yes… Yes I did." He said as they walked onto the bridge as Sarge noticed small writing on the sign.

"Beware of chainsaws." He said. "Huh… good to know." He then took off.

* * *

 _World 4-1: Chainsaws on the Bridge?!_

 **BGM: Athletic (Super Mario World)**

"Oh look, some Bullet Bills." Mario casually said as they were walking on the bridge and saw some flying in the distance.

"I just hope they're not the homing variety." Luigi hoped.

"They're not. Nothing to worry." Nyx said as they walked across the bridge, and Neptune just casually looked down and saw water down below.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…" Neptune paled.

"Dude, just don't look down." Sun told him as Neptune nodded and tried to keep his eyes straight, but unfortunately, he wouldn't stop thinking about the watery grave down below. They proceeded forward as unaware of them all, Kamek flew over and luckily for him, he was just out of Nyx's semblance range.

"I'll show you!" He growled as he quickly flew over, proceeded to launch magic at both ends of the bridge.

 **End BGM**

"Uh, guys, do you hear that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hear what?" Nora asked.

"Wait." Ren closed his eyes. "I hear it too." He said as they looked around as Nyx quickly picked up on something and then turned to see a chainsaw coming at them.

 **BGM: Rise of the Living Bread (Team Fortress 2)**

"We gotta move. NOW!" She yelled as they turned to the chainsaw coming right at them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Grif and Church yelled.

"GO GO GO GO!" Luigi screamed as they quickly ran straight to the other side, hoping to outrun the chainsaw.

"So this is what they meant by chainsaws on the bridge!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Don't they know that chainsaws can hurt someone?" Caboose asked, possibly not realizing the danger as they kept at it, but then up ahead, Blake saw a chainsaw coming right for them.

"Guys! Another chainsaw over there!" Blake exclaimed.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Weiss groaned.

"Alright, that's it! We gotta jump over that!" Yang exclaimed as with perfect timing, they jumped over the chainsaw and they kept running, but the chainsaws both collided… and then half the bridge started to fall from both ends.

"Oh crap!" Luigi exclaimed. "Mario, what do we do?!"

"Um… jump!" He said, trying to think of something as Yoshi suddenly picked up Mario and he picked up speed, before flutter jumping and then he flipped, then suddenly threw Mario when he fell and then he landed on the other side. When he landed, he heard everyone screaming as they fell to the Soda Lake, even hearing Luigi screaming Mario's name. "No!" Mario exclaimed in horror.

 **End BGM**

"Eheeeheehee! Well, at least I got most of 'em!" Kamek laughed and then disappeared.

Mario growled, watching them disappear into the water below as his fists clenched as he saw a split pathway up ahead as one sign said "To Ludwig's Castle" and another one saying "Soda Lake" as he quickly ran down the other pathway. He _had_ to know if all his friends were alright as Booniper quickly followed him.

* * *

 _World 4-2: Fallen into Soda Lake_

 **BGM: Underwater (New Super Mario Bros)**

Luigi was the first to regain consciousness as he saw a ? block up ahead as he quickly punched it as several Penguin suits came out as he put one on and quickly threw the rest at everyone else, getting them air. They breathed back to life as two Penguin suits landed on Zwei and Poochy, as for some reason, they gained a shark costume, as they also breathed as well while Yoshi came back down after he went up for air.

"We're alive?! WE'RE ALIVE! YEAH!" Donut yelled.

"Well… how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Sarge asked as the Penguin Suits were in their respective colors. There was a dark red diving suit for Pyrrha, yellow for Jaune, purple for Ren and orange for Nora.

"Just ONCE I just wanna be dry!" Neptune complained.

"Ah! Zwei! You look so cute as a shark!" Ruby squealed and hugged Zwei as he barked. "Poochy, you look cute too!" She said as Poochy barked as well.

"Alright, let's get going." Luigi said as they swam around hoping to find a way out, and as luck would have it, the area was not only filled with Cheep Cheeps and Blurps, but Torpedo Teds as well.

"Underwater Bullet Bills?!" Yang asked.

"They're called Torpedo Teds… and yes, they're annoying in the water just like in the air as well." Luigi said as they swam forward and when they were blocked by several Cheep Cheeps, RWBY, JNPR, Luigi, Sun and Nyx launched ice balls while Neptune was frozen and the Blood Gulch Gang tried to help, but their bullets weren't even getting anywhere.

"Okay, this is just bullshit!" Grif exclaimed, putting his Assault Rifle away. "What do you have to do, extend your arm or something?!" He asked as he extended his arm and an ice ball immediately hit a Cheep Cheep. "…Oh my god, I HAVE ICE POWERS! AHAHAHA!" He laughed… aaaaand he was immediately turned into an ice cube by Sarge.

"Heh. I always wanted a Grifcicle."

"F-F-F-F-F-Fuck… you…!"

"What was that?!"

"F-F-F-F-Fuck you… sir…! ACHOO!"

"That's more like it! Gesundheit, by the way." He said as Zwei and Poochy helped push the frozen Grif along until they eventually saw the ground was slowly getting closer to them.

"I think we're getting closer to land." Ruby said as they soon got out of the water, and then a Lakitu came by and proceeded to knock their heads with Spinies to get rid of their Penguin/diving/shark outfits.

 **End BGM**

"Ow… there's gotta be a less painful way to get these off." Jaune winced.

"Aww, I wanted to freeze Grif a little more." Sarge said as Grif then broke free out of his icy prison.

"Hallelujah! I'm free!" He exclaimed.

"Oh thank goodness!" A voice said as they saw Mario and Booniper coming up to them, as they both looked relieved. "I was worried that you didn't make it."

"Oh please, falling in water was nothing." Yang chuckled.

"I was hoping I'd do the splits before entering the water…" Sister muttered.

"Wait, what?" Doc asked. "Wouldn't that be painful?"

"…Where'd you come from?" Sister asked as Doc let out a shocked gasp before sulking as Mario and Yoshi hugged again before the bros hugged each other as they took off.

"By the way, I know who the next Koopaling is." Mario said.

"Who is it?" Luigi asked.

"Ludwig."

" _That_ weirdo? Oh boy…" Luigi sighed as they kept going as they then made it to the other pathway leading to Ludwig's castle, but first… they had to go through Cookie Mountain.

* * *

 _World 4-3: Where's the Cookies?_

 **BGM: Yoshi's Island (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/Wii U)**

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain." Mario read from a sign.

"COOKIES?! WHERE?!" Ruby yelled.

"…I don't think there's any cookies here, sis." Yang said.

"Then why did they call it Cookie Mountain?!" She asked before glaring at Yoshi.

"Yo…" Yoshi shrugged as if he had no idea either as they walked up the mountain with Yoshi eating the delicious Monty Moles in the area.

"Is there anything he _can't_ eat?" Weiss wondered as they kept climbing Cookie Mountain while defeating some Beach Koopas and a few Charging Chucks, but then there was a small earthquake that made them stumble as they looked up to see a Sumo Bro.

"A Sumo Bro?" Yang asked.

"You've met them?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, when we met Kirby on top of the clouds. Although Kamek did make him giant." Yang explained.

"Ooooh. Yeah, they can be a pain sometimes." Luigi said as they quickly got back up as the Sumo Bro stomped on the ground again, this time emitting a shockwave but they were ready for it as they proceeded to beat it up and then they walked forward, as they took out some jumping Piranha Plants and then, finally, they reached the top of the mountain where Ludwig's Castle awaited them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 4-Castle: Can't Beat the Classics!_

As they got closer to the castle, they heard something quite interesting, something very… classical.

 **BGM: Moonlight Sonata**

"Ah boy… playing classical music again, I see." Luigi said. "He's also a little loud."

"What can you expect? He really loves the composer a lot." Mario said as Luigi nodded in agreement.

"What are they talking about?" Ruby asked in a whisper.

"I dunno, I never even _heard_ of this music." Weiss whispered back as they walked into the castle… only for the castle to bar the doors to prevent Zwei, Poochy and Yoshi from going forward. Needless to say, this was starting to get on Yoshi's nerves.

They walked around in the castle, dodging the Ball'n Chains and walking around the Bony Beetles as they walked through the narrow hallways and avoiding more Ball'n Chains until they found the door and walked in, only to see the ceiling about to crush them as they quickly ran forward, as they saw a switch to make it go back up and then they jumped over lava pits and avoiding the Podoboos, and they quickly got to the other side and avoiding the ceiling coming down once again, much to Sarge's dismay as he hoped to see a Grif pancake.

They then climbed up several fences and knocked some Koopas off as they soon made it to the top of the castle and then walked into a huge doorway with their weapons at the ready, and then the music got louder as they soon found Ludwig von Koopa playing on a grand piano with a spotlight shining over him… and then he stopped playing.

 **End BGM**

"So… you losers came." Ludwig said as he pulled out his wand and got up from the bench.

"Yeah, we did." Mario nodded.

"And just so we're clear, that music was terrible!" Church said.

"Was it really? I thought it was pretty good. A classic piece of music from classic history, if you will."

"Whatever, let's just beat the crap out of you." Grif said.

"Yeah, it's not like you're totally difficult!" Yang said.

Ludwig chuckled. "You really think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Heheheh… oh…" He smirked as he pressed a button as the piano lowered into the ground. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. You may lose your head one of these days."

"As if!" Yang growled.

"Now, let's begin… shall we?"

 **BGM: Beethoven's 5th**

Ludwig proceeded to breathe fire at them, as they quickly dodged as they proceeded to wail on him, but he quickly disappeared and then proceeded to launch homing magic at them, as it hit Yang as she winced but she fired from her Gauntlets to hit him repeatedly and then Mario and Luigi jumped over and hammered him away.

"Hmph!" Ludwig proceeded to jump around and proceeded to launch magic at them all, as he hoped to hit them, as he hit JNPR but they weren't going out so easily as Nyx aimed and quickly fired at Ludwig but he disappeared and then kicked Nyx away, only to get hammered away by Nora, but Ludwig quickly recovered and landed, proceeding to throw more magic at them, but they dodged his magic and proceeded to wail on him but he teleported every once in a while.

"Hmm…" Ludwig proceeded to jump in the air, and suddenly flutter jumped before ground pounding right on top of Grif as he proceeded to fire repeatedly at them but Grif kicked him off and shot him, and then shot his wand off of him. "Ah! My wand!"

"Now you're useless!" Yang exclaimed, but Ludwig threw a smoke bomb on the ground and quickly grabbed his wand when they were coughing from the smoke.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" He said as Kamek flew in.

"You need some help?"

"No! I got this under control." He said as he twirled around and proceeded to make clones out of himself.

"…If you say so." Kamek said and flew off.

Ludwig smirked as he and his clones floated up in the air as they launched all of their magic at them while breathing fire at them as they dodged while getting hit in the process, but Nyx noticed something.

 _Wait, two of them are launching two magic fireballs… while one of them is launching three of them… if I can just find the one…_ She thought as she looked around while dodging and saw the three magic fireballs coming at her. _There!_ She smirked, dodging the attack and firing her crossbow at Ludwig.

"Yow!" Ludwig exclaimed as he fell on the ground while his clones disappeared, as they proceeded to hit him repeatedly as he teleported out of the way as he breathed fire some more before doing the same tactic as before… but unfortunately, Nyx had secretly told them while he was doing his cloning magic… and then Nora launched herself up in the air after finding the real one and hammered him to the ground. "OOOOF!"

He then got up, groaning… and then saw Yang getting closer to him with a smirk as he tried to launch some magic at her, but Nyx shot his wand away from him, much to his surprise and then Yang launched an uppercut to knock him high into the sky and out of the castle.

"NOOOOOO! I HAVEN'T DONE MY FINALE YEEEEEEEEEEEET!" He yelled before his screams were silent.

 **End BGM**

"His music was full of crap anyway." Yang said as they proceeded to destroy the castle and free another Yoshi, this time a Black Yoshi as he took off.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they took off deep into the Forest of Illusion.

* * *

 _With Ludwig…_

"AAAAAAH!" He cried and then landed on a few note blocks and kept bouncing. "I! Hope! To! Complete! My! Orches-ow-tra!" He exclaimed as he kept bouncing… before landing on the Koopa Bros.

"OH COME ON!" Red yelled as from afar, Nabbit grabbed Ludwig's wand and took off.

* * *

 **RWBY'S Castle Calamity (Part 4!)**

 **BGM: Going Somewhere (Mario Party 2)**

"I've had enough of this stupid thing!" Nora exclaimed as she jumped up in the air to slam it into the ground, but suddenly the doors opened up and spat out a plate full of pancakes, complete with maple syrup. "Oooh! Where've you been all my life?!" She asked as she dropped and proceeded to happily eat it, causing them to facepalm while Ren only chuckled.

"Oh Nora, what are we going to do with you." He chuckled.

* * *

"Sarge, where'd you get the Warthog?!" Grif asked.

"It teleported with us! Not really sure how it got here, but i'm willing to use it!" Sarge said as he hooked the tow cable on one of the windows and began revving it up.

"A Warthog?" Blake wondered.

"Uh, shouldn't it be called a puma or something?" Yang asked.

"That's what I said!" Grif exclaimed in frustration, and then Sarge took off... but unfortunately, the tow cable snapped.

"YEEHAAAAAAAAAAW!" He yelled, only to slam right into a tree and the Warthog exploded.

"SARGE! NO!" Simmons yelled.

"Hooray, he's dead!" Grif said.

"Aleluya!" (Hallelujah!) Lopez cheered.

"Nngh, I'm alright, just a little bruised!" Sarge said.

"DAMMIT!/MALDITO!" Grif and Lopez yelled.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to freeze this solid!" Weiss growled as she quickly activated her Schnee Orbitars and proceeded to fire around the castle along with the help of her Myrtenaster, until it was completely covered in ice. "Yang! Now!"

"Here it comes!" Yang quickly jumped through the air, letting out a war cry and punching the castle hard enough... and then it cracked, and then it cracked some more... until finally, the ice shattered and the castle was _still_ standing.

"WHAT?!" Weiss yelled.

* * *

Luigi pulled something out of his pocket. "Good thing I found this!" He said, pulling out a blue shell.

"Oooh!" Mario grinned as Luigi quickly threw it.

"That castle is in first place!" He exclaimed as the Blue Shell quickly flew over, but a Koopa came out of the tower and used a Super Horn to destroy it. "NOOO!" Luigi yelled.

 **Take Two**

"Hiyah!" Luigi threw it, hoping the Blue Shell would hit it, but then a Goomba came up with a sign on top of his head that read "No, you dummy, Luigi is in first place." It said as the Blue Shell stared at it... before turning around and hovering above Luigi. "...Oh, son of a..." He groaned as the Blue Shell slammed into him, and exploded as he screamed loudly.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as the smoke cleared, and then Luigi stood there, coughing out smoke and covered in soot as he fell over.

"Mama mia..." He groaned.

* * *

 **It would've been a crime if I didn't do Beethoven music for Ludwig, no?**


	11. Lost in the Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Forever Forest (Paper Mario)**

"Mama mia… this place is creepy!" Luigi said, shivering.

"I've been through Forever Forest, this place is nothing." Nyx said as they walked around the heavily forested area.

"Does anyone have a map?" Ruby wondered as they looked around the area until they came across some sort of clearing, completely infested with happy-go-lucky Wigglers. Yoshi's eyes immediately changed into hearts, looking at all the tasty meals in front of him.

 _World 5-1: Wiggler Paradise_

"Oh great…" Weiss sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"Let's just say she pissed one off when we were coming to rescue you." Yang explained.

"How was I supposed to know they aren't as docile as they look?!" Weiss sighed, and then watching Yoshi gobble up some Wigglers as some of them quickly booked it out of there, but unfortunately for them, they couldn't outspeed Yoshi's tongue. "He looks like he's in heaven."

"Wigglers are his favorite snack." Mario explained. "And Shy Guys."

"And basically anything that's edible. He even ate _me_ once during a tennis tournament." Luigi shuddered.

"Oh come on, you were fine!" Mario said.

"Yeah, but coming out of an egg wasn't exactly pleasant!" Luigi sighed as they kept going, as Yoshi went to down on the enemies, and even throwing a few eggs on some Ursa to knock them down. And when they got back up, they were quickly dispatched by the others and kept going.

"What was it like being inside a dinosaur?" Sister asked.

"…Let's just say I know what it's like to be one of the enemies to be eaten…"

"Oh! I can't wait to be eaten by Yoshi if that's the case!" Sister grinned, as Yoshi gave her a weird look.

"Yoshi Yo?" He asked as they kept going as they noticed an alternate path up ahead.

"Hey, why don't we go this way?" Jaune asked. "I bet _this_ particular path leads us nowhere."

"The sooner out of this forest, the better." Grif said.

"I agree!" Luigi nodded as the three went towards the alternate path.

"…I guess we're going that way." Mario said as they followed the others, but as they kept walking… they noticed a Ghost House up ahead.

 **End BGM**

"…You just HAAAAAD to suggest it, didn't you?!" Grif asked.

"Hey, it was either that or going absolutely nowhere!" Jaune protested, as they heard Booniper cackling a little.

"That's enough from the peanut gallery!" Grif shouted.

"Oh please, how bad can this Ghost House be?" Tucker asked.

"…Don't even go there…" Luigi groaned as they wandered into the ghost house.

 **BGM: Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"You know, it could be worse." Nora piped up.

"What makes you say that?" Luigi asked.

"We could be in a huge haunted mansion." Nora said. "Or worse… five haunted mansions!"

Luigi paled. "I don't even wanna go _in_ any of them!" He said.

"I wonder if they made a movie out of a haunted mansion." Caboose wondered as they wandered around, dodging the Boos, Big Boos and the Eeries.

"I've about had it with these ghosts. Can't we just… suck them up with a vacuum or something?" Church asked.

"How can a vacuum hold a ghost if they can just simply fly out of it?" Grif asked.

"Haven't you ever seen Ghost Busters?"

"Yes, and it sucked!"

"The original, or that shitty reboot?"

"...The reboot..."

"Goddammit!" Church exclaimed as they walked around, looking everywhere for an exit while dodging the Eeries and Boos as Booniper actually smacked a fellow Boo as it was getting close to Jaune. The Boo looked at Booniper in surprise before they soon found the exit and headed out of the ghost house and continued forward deeper into the forest.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Forever Forest**

* * *

 _World 5-3: Fishing Lakitus_

"Ai yai yai, there's gotta be a way out of this forest!" Neptune complained.

"It's not _too_ bad, but you do easily get lost here." Mario said.

"Well, here's hoping it won't get worse." Ruby hoped as they saw a Lakitu snoring on his cloud with a fishing pole with a 1-Up Mushroom on the hook.

"I hope no one falls for that…" Weiss said as they went forward, dodging the Koopas and Lakitus throwing Spinies at them, and then Ruby spotted something on the ground, which was a simple chocolate chip cookie.

"…Must… not… fall for that…!" Ruby said as she tried to resist the cookie, but her legs refused to listen to her and she grabbed the cookie. "Eh, one bite wouldn't hurt!" She said as she chomped down on it, and was reeled in.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd get one!" A Lakitu said. "Oh, and it's a big one!" He grinned and then pulled up Ruby. "…You're not the Mario Bros!" He said. "Man, I wasted a stupid cookie on _this?!"_

Ruby growled. "That cookie wasn't stupid!" She exclaimed, summoning her Rose Palm and fired a charged shot that sent him flying off his cloud.

"AAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as he landed on another fishing pole with a coin, as he was then pulled up by another fishing Lakitu.

"…Jerry? What the heck are you doing?"

"You DON'T want to know…"

Ruby happily chomped down on the rest of the cookie and hopped down to meet up with the others, as Weiss sighed, knowing what Ruby did. "You and Pit are quite the pair…"

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Oh come on. You are attracted to cookies, he's attracted to any food, it's no wonder you two are a couple." Weiss said as Ruby giggled.

"Who names their kid 'Pit'? It's the dumbest name I ever heard. I doubt he even exists." Grif said, hearing casual whistling from the Mario Bros, RWBY, JNPR, and Yoshi. "Hmph, what does he look like anyway?"

"An angel." Ruby said.

"…You're making that up. There's no such thing as an angel!"

"Says the guy who believes there's a thing called a puma." Sarge said.

"A puma is an actual animal!"

"What did I tell you about making up animals, private?!" Sarge growled.

Ruby giggled. "One of these days, I'll introduce you to him."

"Ugh. Great, an imaginary boyfriend meeting me. That's rich!" Grif laughed as they walked forward, taking out more enemies and more Lakitus as they spotted a sign that said "This way to the castle!"

"Oh heck yeah! We're this close to getting out of here!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Or it will be a trap." Blake muttered as they walked past the sign, where the writing fell off to reveal 'This way to a dead end!' and then Kamek appeared.

"Eheehee! This is too easy!" Kamek cackled. "Have fun!" He laughed and then sighed. "…Now how do I get out of this forest…?" He wondered as he teleported… only to smack into a tree. "OOOF!" He fell over, knocked out. "Not… that… way…" He groaned.

* * *

 _World 5-Tower – A Powerhouse Koopa_

 **BGM: Tower (New Super Mario Bros 2)**

"You sure this is a castle? Looks more like a simple tower to me." Neptune said.

"I feel like we've been tricked." Ren said.

"We probably were." Blake said.

"Well, we're here, we might as well go inside." Yang said as they walked into the tower, where they were immediately greeted by buzzsaws and pillars smashing the ground.

"…You have GOT to be kidding me." Grif groaned.

"Welp, privates first!" Sarge pushed Grif.

"Oh no, not this again!" Grif said as he turned around, this time pushing Sarge. "Sarges first!"

"No no no, I insist!" Sarge was pushing Grif again.

"Nuh-uh! You do it!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"Uh, guys?" Weiss got their attention as they turned to see Caboose casually walking forward. "I think Caboose is going first."

"Caboose, you idiot! Get back here!" Church exclaimed, before thinking it over. "Forget what I said! Keep on going!"

"Church!" Ruby scolded.

"Alright, alright! I'll go too!" He growled as he went after them with the others following, being careful not to be squished or cut in pieces where they eventually made it to the other room, with buzz saws attempting to mow them down. Luckily, they dodged them and avoided some Podoboos in the process, and then they made it to the far side of the room, with Poochy helping them get across the lava, not that he didn't mind making several trips.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said as they walked into the door.

 **End BGM**

"So, who are we facing this time?" Luigi wondered.

"Me." A voice said as the lights came on to see a huge Koopa with humongously huge arms.

"Boom Boom?!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"…That's an unfortunate name." Tucker said.

"Yep…" Yang nodded.

Boom Boom growled. "I'll show _you_ unfortunate!" He said and the battle began.

 **BGM: Boom Boom (Super Mario 3D Land/World)**

Boom Boom began to spin his arms around like a helicopter as he tried to mow them down, but they quickly rolled out of the way as they began hitting him back as best they could with their weapons until eventually, Boom Boom got dizzy and groaned, and then both Mario and Luigi landed on top of him.

"Ooof!" He growled as he did the same thing again, but this time he proceeded to jump a few times to add more momentum, proceeding to land on Jaune, Church, Sun and Neptune, but Nyx quickly shot him with her crossbow to make him lose momentum. Ruby and Weiss did the same, until he was slow enough for Nora to jump up and hammer his head to the ground.

"Alright… that's it!" Boom Boom exclaimed as he got back up and proceeded to flail his arms around, attempting to clobber them, but Weiss stabbed the ground with her sword, turning it into ice where Boom Boom slipped and landed on his back, proceeding to slide around until he came to a gentle stop. Until Mario and Luigi hammered him repeatedly and send him around the room again, and when he got to Nora, she proceeded to hammer him out of the tower.

 **End BGM**

"That was pathetic." Yang said as they got out of the tower.

"Not to mention a waste of time." Church said.

"I'm sure we'll find that castle." Nyx said as they walked off, all of them unaware, from a few rows of trees over, the castle was right there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"You sure you know where we're going?" Green asked.

"Of course! That shady Shy Guy gave us this map, didn't he?" Red asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't know how I feel given the fact the map is owned by someone named Anti-Guy…"

"Relax, I'm sure we'll get out of this forest." Yellow said and right on cue, Boom Boom landed on a few trees until he landed just right in front of them.

"…Phew!" Black wiped his forehead… and then a tree fell and landed right on top of them, causing them all to scream.

"I swear, this island is bad luck!" Yellow groaned, unaware that just a few feet over, the gang walked by them, unaware of the Koopa Bros presence.

"We'll get out of this predicament… soon! I hope!" Red hoped. "…Now if only this tree wasn't heavy!"

"Red?" Green got his attention.

"Yes?"

"Are we gonna be here for a while?"

"We're gonna be here for a while." Red sighed.

* * *

 **I already did Reznor, so why not give Boom Boom the spotlight?**


	12. A Way Out of the Forest!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Forever Forest (Paper Mario)**

"Okay, so… anyone got a map?" Nora asked as they wandered around the forest.

"If we had a map, Ruby would totally lose it." Simmons said.

"Hey! I would not!"

"You fell for a cookie bait! You'd definitely lose a map!"

"Have faith in her, she won't do that." Yang said. "If anyone, it'd be Grif, given his laziness." She said.

"I second that!" Sarge immediately said.

"I third that!" Simmons agreed.

"Hey! I'd be good with a map! It'd be Church considering he can't aim with that Sniper Rifle of his!" Grif argued.

"Oh, why you little bitch…" Church growled.

"Now now, let's try not to kill each other." Nyx chuckled. "…But seriously, this forest is starting to get to _me_ as well."

"Yoshi Yoshi…" Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys? Have we seen this fork in the road before?" Weiss asked as they came across a fork in the road.

"Ugh, this place all looks the same…" Sun muttered.

"Tell me about it!" Neptune complained as they went the other way and kept walking, and as they did, they saw a warp pipe right in front of them.

"That's new." Pyrrha said.

"Finally! A way out of here!" Neptune exclaimed as he happily jumped on in right when Mario hit a floating ? block out of curiosity and tons of Penguin Suits came out.

"…Uh oh." Luigi said.

"Well… that's good to know." Mario said as Sun grabbed one.

"Hang on, buddy!" Sun said as he hopped in as the others absorbed the Penguin Suits and they all hopped in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 5-4: Gone Swimming_

 **BGM: Underwater (New Super Mario Bros Wii/U)**

"Blub! Blub!" Neptune squirmed, immediately regretting his life choices. Luckily, Sun came down and threw a Penguin Suit at him to get him to breathe. "…Ugh… I just _had_ to go down here."

"I don't blame you, I was getting a little sick of the forest myself." Sun chuckled as the others joined him.

"Might as well take a look around since we're down here." Mario said as they nodded and they swam around, while Sun pulled Neptune with his tail.

"One of these days, I'm going to be pulling you in the water." Neptune said.

"Ha! Good luck with that." Sun chuckled as Neptune rolled his eyes. Everyone went around and encountered some Urchins, as Mario and Luigi threw some ice balls to have them float to the ocean ceiling and then they shattered on impact.

"I always feel kind of bad for doing that to them." Luigi said. "I prefer them thawing out in the sun."

"True…" Mario nodded as they kept swimming.

"Aww, that fishy likes us!" Caboose said as they turned to see a Rip Van Fish swimming towards them.

"…He looks pissed." Grif said as Ruby fired an ice ball at it to freeze it solid.

"Those things, unlike Cheep Cheeps, are aggressive." Ruby explained.

"Cheep Cheeps can be aggressive at times." Luigi said. "…Or am I thinking of Deep Cheeps?"

"You're thinking of Deep Cheeps… and Big Bertha and Cheep Chomps." Mario said, as Blake shuddered when she heard Big Bertha.

"Oh, right." Luigi nodded as they kept swimming around.

"You know, I always like how it's always so calming when you're in the water." Ruby said. "Aside from those Cheep Cheeps out to get you."

"And those eels when we were saving the Mario Bros." Weiss added.

"The Unagis? Yeah… this is why I have trust issues with deep bodies of water. You never know what's inside!" Luigi said as they walked… and then heard a loud whistle as they looked down to see a Charging Chuck.

"What's _that_ guy doing down there?" Yang wondered.

"…I'm picking up on a lot of enemies coming right at us." Nyx said as they turned to see a lot of Rip Van Fish coming towards them.

"Oh… so do we make a swim for it?" Jaune asked.

"You don't have to ask ME twice!" Luigi swam off as the others quickly did the same since there was a lot of them, but one by one, they bit them, making them lose their powerups, but luckily, they got into a pipe before things got too deadly.

 **End BGM**

They all hopped out of the warp pipe and landed in a new area of the forest. "Ugh… that was too close for comfort…" Sun muttered.

"Mama mia…" Luigi sighed.

"The good news is… we're all here." Mario said as they nodded while panting as they got back up.

"Did the forest get darker or is just me?" Nyx wondered as they looked around.

"We're definitely deeper in the forest." Mario said. "We should be close to getting out of here."

"…I honestly doubt it." Luigi muttered as they wandered into the forest.

 **BGM: Forest (New Super Mario Bros Wii/U)**

* * *

 _World 5-5 – Bubbly Enemies_

"Are we really going the right way?" Ruby asked.

"We should be, otherwise I'd be mad if we were going around in circles." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Donut nodded as they kept walking as they noticed Goombas and Bob-ombs floating around in balloons.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Mario said.

"At least they're harmless." Luigi chuckled… and right on cue, the bubbles popped when they touched the trees, freeing them and they glared at them. "…Oh…"

"Soooo, run?" Ruby asked, but then Yoshi proceeded to gobble up a Bob-Omb and spat it out back at them, causing an explosion and destroying them with ease.

"No, we got a dinosaur looking out for us!" Yang grinned as Mario hopped on Yoshi's back.

"Alright, buddy! Let's take these guys out!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" He grinned, licking his chops as the Goombas and Bob-ombs paled and they ran, but Yoshi followed them, gobbled up a Bob-omb and spat them back out. This kept going on until they noticed another fork in the road.

"We can try that road!" Ruby said.

"I hope it's the end of this place!" Luigi hoped as they kept running as they saw light at the end, encouraging them to run harder… and as they did, they ran out of the forest… and saw a castle right in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"Hallulejah! We're out of there!" Luigi said. "Who are we facing now?"

Mario checked the sign. "Roy."

"Oh… him? Alright then, bring it on!" He chuckled as Ruby read the sign too.

"Roy's Castle. PS: I'm not your boy?" She read.

"…Someone's still sour when the other Roy came back…" Luigi muttered.

"Oh come o-"

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME!" A voice angrily yelled in the castle. "HE'S A SPOTLIGHT STEALER!"

"Point taken." Weiss said as they walked in, but unfortunately, the three animals weren't allowed in because of a Snake Block blocking their way.

"Yoshi YO!" Yoshi yelled angrily.

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Fortune Street)**

 _World 5-Castle: Roy the Bully_

"Oh no…" Luigi said as they walked in. "Snake Blocks." He groaned.

"Lovely." Mario sighed as they hopped on as more came for the rest of them as they hopped on as well, only to realize the snake blocks were really slow.

"Come on! Come on! Pick up the pace!" Grif complained.

"The Warthog can go faster than this!" Simmons said.

"Men! We gotta have patience!" Sarge said. "…Hurry up! I don't have any patience for slowly moving things!" He exclaimed impatiently.

"That's what I hate about these things. They're convenient but so slow." Luigi sighed.

"Tell me about it." Mario nodded. Yhey eventually got to the other side and onto a metal bridge as they ran forward, dodging the fire from the Bowser Statues and lava bubbles hopping around, but they eventually made it to the other side towards the final door… and they walked in.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, Roy! Reveal yourself!" Mario ordered, and then suddenly, the top of the castle opened up, revealing several platforms and Roy was on top of one.

"I don't understand it!" Roy said. "Hmph! I get into Smash Bros along with my siblings, except for Junior, and I hog the spotlight all to myself, and then THAT pesky swordsman gets to come back… and what does the audience say? 'Roy's our boy! Roy's our boy!' I never got that treatment!"

"Somebody's got issues." Yang whispered.

"Well, too bad! After I'm done with you and nabbing all the Yoshis, I'm gonna show that fire head who's the REAL Roy around here!"

Luigi sweatdropped. "I knew he was jealous, but…"

"Argh, never mind about that loser! I'll take care of you myself!" He said as he picked up a Bullet Bill Blaster and laughed. "Ahaha! Show time!"

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Roy proceeded to fire Bullet Bills at everyone, but they quickly dodged as Mario and Luigi hopped on the Bullet Bills to jump up even farther, giving the others the idea to do the same as they did so… with some difficulty.

Mario and Luigi were the first to get on to Roy's level as he smirked and threw the Bill Blaster in the air and fired his wand at the brothers, but they dodged. Mario and Luigi jumped up and punched and kicked him repeatedly, but Roy grabbed their heads and threw them down to the ground, and then Yang and Weiss were next where they proceeded to punch and slash him, but he did the same thing as he grabbed the Bill Blaster and turned for Blake, shooting her at point blank range, but she disappeared.

"Wha?" Roy wondered as Blake appeared behind him and slashed him repeatedly before kicking him to the side. Ruby used her semblance to knock him off the platforms where Pyrrha threw her spear at him to knock him back. Nyx and Nora ran forward and kicked him before jumping back… and then Sarge and Simmons shot him before he hopped in his shell to spin towards them, but he slipped on ice that Weiss made and then he came to a complete stop when Nora hammered him straight to a wall to knock him out, and add insult to injury when Nora threw the Bill Blaster at him to give him a huge migraine.

Kamek then flew in. "I'll give you a boost!" He said, waving his wand at him and throwing his magic at his Bill Blaster.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm…?" Roy wondered and then saw the Bill Blaster getting even bigger. "Oh ho!"

"Banzai Bills at your service!" Kamek said and then disappeared.

"Good. Now…" Roy picked it up. "LET'S ROCK!"

 **BGM: ROYal Rumble (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

"Hahahaha!" Roy laughed, firing at them but they dodged the Banzai Bills as Grif noticed he was struggling to hold that tight.

"It looks like he's struggling." Grif said.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for that thing to crush him!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Actually, I have an idea!" Grif said.

"Oh, this should be good!"

Roy jumped forward, trying to hit them with the slower Banzai Bills as they all dodged and they proceeded to hit him but he held his ground, although it looked like he was about to lose his grip on it.

"Nora! Yang! See if you can knock it off of him!" Grif called out.

"Got it!" Nora nodded.

"Will do!" Yang exclaimed as they jumped forward with their weapons ready. Roy tried to attack, but as slow as the Banzai Bills can be, they easily dodged and Nora hammered Roy on the head to make him dizzy and then she and Yang got the Banzai Bill Blaster off of him.

"Nice!" Grif grinned. "Caboose! Help me out here!"

"Okay!" Caboose nodded as they ran towards the Bill Blaster and then easily picked it up and then aimed it directly at Roy.

"Sayonara, turtle!" Grif smirked.

"Oooh, what's this?" Caboose asked, seeing a feature that was a switch that went from Banzai Bill to King Bill as he switched it. "Fire in the hole!"

"OH YEAH!" Grif exclaimed and he pulled the trigger… and then the recoil from the King Bill knocked them off their feet and went straight to Roy. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

"Is that a King Bill?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Everyone, take cover!" Mario warned.

"Ooogh…" Roy groaned and then noticed the King Bill getting closer. "Oh… son of a-"

 **BOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Roy yelled as there was a star that shined brightly in the sky… and the castle itself was in ruins, as Yoshi, Zwei and Poochy stood there, wondering what just happened.

 **End BGM**

Mario emerged from the rubble. "Is everyone alright?" He asked, coughing.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ruby said as they all emerged from the rubble, including a White Yoshi as he hopped away while waving goodbye to them.

"Grif! If I had a way to promote you, I would!" Sarge said.

"Oh, thank you, Sar-" Sarge shot him with the shotgun. "AGH! What was that for?!"

"For blowing us up to smithereens, numbnut!" Sarge scolded.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of a castle." Yang chuckled as she suddenly sniffed the air. "…Does anyone smell chocolate?"

"Oh, we must be close to Chocolate Island!" Luigi said, which Yoshi immediately ran off. "…Hey Yoshi, wait for us!" He exclaimed as they chased after him.

* * *

 _With the Koopa Bros…_

"And that's how you get out of a tree!" Red exclaimed… and then they heard screaming as they looked up to see Roy.

"RUN!" Green exclaimed as they ran off to safety as Roy landed behind them.

"Phew! Not this time!" Yellow exclaimed as Roy's wand smacked into Red's head and then fired a shot at the tree, making it bigger and causing it to fall right on top of them.

"AAAAAAAGH! OH COME ON!" Red screamed as Nabbit grabbed the wand from them and took off.

* * *

 **RWBY's Castle Calamity (Part 5!)**

"Alright, I'm going to call somebody." Ruby said, reaching for her scroll and proceeding to call someone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Pit!"

 _Pit?!_ Grif mouthed.

 _"Ruby! Oh, it's good to hear you! What's up?"_

"I need a favor."

 _"What is it?"_ Pit asked as Ruby explained the situation. _"Ha! Taking down castles is my thing! ...I'll bring a few of my friends just in case."_ He said.

"Okay. Love you!" Ruby said and then hung up.

It was then that a few minutes passed, a heavenly light appeared before them as Pit appeared in front of them, but he wasn't alone.

"HE'S REAL?!" Grif yelled.

"Are those wings? That's kinda hot!" Sister said, earning a glare from Ruby. "...What?" She asked as Pit came over and pecked Ruby on the lips. "Ooooh… wanna do a threesome?"

Joining Pit was Little Mac and Doc Louis, Ike, Roy, Mewtwo and Ryu.

"So! Let's take care of this, shall we?" Pit asked after kissing Ruby, as Grif fainted from the sight.

* * *

 **BGM: Menu (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

Pit pulled out his Palutena Bow and quickly fired his bow at the castle several times, but they were deflected easily as they nearly hit Church and Grif. "Hey! Watch it!" Church yelled as Pit put his Palutena Bow away and threw an X-Bomb at it, but it bounced back and exploded right on Sarge and Donut.

"YOOOOW!" Donut yelled.

"I'm okay!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Pit summoned all of his weapons after each one wouldn't dent it, and then he summoned his Tiger Claws. "Alright, take THIS!" He yelled, running over and scratching the castle repeatedly before turning around. "And... done." He said, snapping his fingers... only for his claws to shatter. "WHAT THE?!" He yelled.

"...Oh, that's gotta suck." Yang said.

* * *

"Tatsumaki Senpuyaku!" Ryu exclaimed, hitting the castle with his feet, but it wouldn't even budge. "SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, but still nothing as he jumped back. "HADOKEN!" He yelled, but that still wasn't enough. "Alright... let's try this." He said as he charged up an attack, and then... "SHIN... SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, launching the castle up into the air. "Hmph, and that's that." Ryu said, turning around with a smirk with his arms folded... aaaaand then the castle landed right on Grif.

"AAAAAAAGH!"

"Hooray! Grif is dead!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Still! Alive!" Grif groaned.

"Drat!" Sarge growled as Ryu sweatdropped.

* * *

"Alright, here we go." Little Mac said as he proceeded to punch the air multiple times.

"What's he doing?" Yang asked.

"He's readying himself." Doc Louis told her and then, Little Mac proceeded to charge up his KO Punch. "Let it have it, Mac!" He encouraged... but then the doors opened up and spat out a chocolate bar, catching his eyes. "Ooooh!" He grinned and happily ran over to it.

"Wait, Doc! WAIT!" Pit yelled, but it was too late, Little Mac let it rip... only to see that he was heading right for his coach.

"Oh geez!" Little Mac exclaimed, trying to turn his fist so he wouldn't hurt his friend... however, he did accidentally punch the chocolate bar, which splattered all over the castle.

"Mac..." Doc Louis growled, glaring at him hard.

"I-It was an accident!" He paled, as Doc proceeded to dog pile on him... and cue a fighting dust cloud.

"...Oi vey..." Roy muttered and turned to the others. "Let's just say if you mess with his chocolate bar, he turns into a raging bull."

"That's an understate- OH! I don't think his elbow should be twisted like that!" Pit winced, hearing Little Mac screaming in agony.

* * *

"My turn." Roy said as he proceeded to charge up his Flare Blade attack. He was about ready...

Until a window opened up to reveal a Shy Guy, dumping a bucket of ice water onto Roy and the sword, extinguishing the flame. "YAAAAAAAAAH! THAT'S COOOOLD!" He screamed.

"Better him than me..." Weiss muttered

* * *

Ike proceeded to slash the castle repeatedly, using Aether to try and slice it in half, but that wasn't enough so he tried to use Quick Draw, but that wasn't enough either... and Eruption didn't get him anywhere. "Alright... that's it." He said as he threw his sword up to send the castle flying up. "GREAT... AETHER!" He yelled, slashing it repeatedly and slamming it down to the ground, but when he landed, the castle didn't even crack at all. "...You have got to be kidding me." He growled in annoyance.

* * *

"Hmph." Mewtwo used Psychic to send the castle up in the air and slammed it to the ground, and then he glowed, proceeding to Mega Evolve into his Mega Mewtwo Y form. "Kneel before the world's most powerful Pokemon!" He declared, using Psystrike to send it flying away. "Hmph. Good riddance."

However, as the castle flew, Mew flew around and saw the castle. "Mew...?" Mew wondered and proceeded to use Psychic on it and then sent it back to where it came from. "Mew!" It happily cried with a smile.

"I do not understand how you weak-minded humans can't destroy a simple castle." Mewtwo said... and then the castle landed back to where it was, as Mewtwo looked at it in surprise. "Impossible!"

"...We're gonna be here for a while." Pit sighed.

* * *

 **You were saying, Mewtwo?**


	13. Chocolate Wonderland!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Overworld (New Super Mario Bros)**

"Hoooooly shit!" Grif exclaimed as they were looking over chocolate island. "I think I died and went to heaven! This is glorious!"

"Eh, could use more weapons for my taste." Ruby said.

"No no no! This is glorious!" Grif exclaimed. "Just think of all the chocolate! Chocolate bars! Chocolate doughnuts! Chocolate chip cookies!"

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "I could totally go for that!"

"Right?!"

"Hey, ladies! Get your asses over here now!" Church shouted.

"In a sec!" Ruby grinned. "Oh! Do you think there'd be _chocolate_ chocolate chip cookies?"

"Ooooh…" Grif drooled. "Drizzle that in chocolate syrup and that would be the best! No! Even better! Make those things topping on a huge chocolate cake!"

"Oh, that's gonna be amazing!" Ruby exclaimed… and then a tongue grabbed her first and then Yoshi spat her out near the group… and did the same with Grif.

"Well, that's one way to get them back…" Blake said.

"I… I've never been so violated…" Grif groaned.

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure you'll get your chocolate later." Sarge said.

"I could go for a chocolate bar." Weiss said as they walked onward.

* * *

 _World 6-1: Dino-Rhinos Everywhere!_

As they walked ahead, they noticed a Dino Rhino charging straight for them. "Whoa! Incoming!" Mario warned as they quickly got out of the way to dodge the attack. It turned around and glared at them before breathing fire, but they dodged that as well.

"Didn't we see these creatures while we were fighting Lemmy?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, they're pretty much native to the Chocolate Island." Luigi explained as Yang proceeded to punch it hard enough to knock it back… and then Nora hammered it away to knock it into a chocolate river.

"Can we just have a little taste of that river?" Grif asked, but Simmons and Sarge proceeded to pull him away from it. "You're no fun!"

It was then that they noticed little Dino Rhinos approaching them. They surrounded the Mario Bros and breathed fire at them, but they both jumped up in time and landed on their heads to knock them out, and then they heard roaring to see some Ursa and Beowolves coming for them, but thanks to the Dino Rhinos, they slipped on melted chocolate and they went straight toward a gap… that was filled with boiling hot chocolate that burned them alive.

"That's why I prefer my hot chocolate to be a little cooler than that." Luigi said as they walked onward, but Nyx had sensed Dino Rhinos everywhere. They proceeded to take them out when they decided to get close to torch them all, but they took care of it and they went onward… while Ruby and Grif snapped off some chocolate from a wall as they were about to eat it… but Yoshi had other ideas and brought them back with the group… and munching on their chocolate with a huge grin.

"Hey guys?" Jaune pointed to a building that was none other than a Ghost House in the distance.

"…Why couldn't it be a different type of house…" Grif groaned. "Like a chocolate one!"

"That'd melt before you could even think about moving into that." Ren said.

"Oh I'm sure it'd harden." Nora said. "Now, a pancake house… that wouldn't last for five seconds." She chuckled with a smirk as they all looked at her weird before they entered the Ghost House, much to a certain trio's chagrin.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 6-Ghost House: Gone Ghost Fishing_

 **BGM: Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Is the floor actually moving or is it just me?" Neptune wondered.

"It is moving! Awesome!" Nora said.

"No, it's actually completely terrifying!" Luigi said as they went forward while dodging the gaps between the moving floors and dodging the Eeries that floated by as they went onward… and as Jaune jumped through a gap… he wasn't getting back to the ground.

"Uh… does this place have no gravity? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Jaune asked.

"Um, Jaune? You've been caught by something!" Pyrrha said.

"Don't tell me! Booniper's pranking me!" Jaune said, but then noticed Booniper looking a little concerned. "Wait… then who's…" He turned to see that he's been caught by a Fishin' Boo.

"Oh ho ho! Got myself a big one!" It exclaimed as Jaune screamed… and then Nyx shot the line that held Jaune to knock him down to the ground, and then Sarge and Donut shot him, but to no avail.

"Well, that's strange…" Donut said.

"Fishin' Boos are just like regular boos and they are immune to everything _but_ the Starman." Mario said.

"You mean to tell me I wasted a precious shotgun shell on that thing?! I wanted to use my one liner!" Sarge exclaimed. "Grif! Give me ammo!"

"…I thought _you_ brought the ammo."

"Dammit!" Sarge growled. "Please tell me the Mushroom Kingdom has shotguns!"

"Well… we _do_ have guns…" Mario mused as they were walking.

"Music to my ears!"

"…Mainly Super Scopes." Mario added but Sarge didn't hear him as they walked onward, avoiding the many Fishin' Boos in the area along with the Eeries.

"Phew…" Luigi leaned on a block. "You think we'd find the exit by no-since when were blocks soft?" He asked as he turned to see that a block was actually a Boo, causing him to scream. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM?!" He screamed as well.

"Boo Blocks… I thought there were made up legends." Mario said.

"Nope, they're real!" Luigi exclaimed as he ran off, as more blocks were turning into Boos. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAAAAAAY!"

 **SMASH!**

There was a Luigi-shaped hole in the wall, and it led to outside. "Well, that's one way to get out of here!" Nora said as they climbed through the hole and got out of the Ghost House.

 **End BGM**

"Bro! Are you alright?" Mario asked in concern.

Luigi panted as he was on his hands and knees. "As long as we're FAAAAAAR away from that Ghost House, I'm good!" He said as he caught his second wind. "Alright, let's-a go!"

"He wouldn't last a day in a haunted mansion." Nora chuckled as they walked onward.

* * *

 _World 6-2: More Chocolate_

 **BGM: Overworld (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

"Ooooooh my goodness!" Ruby exclaimed, looking at the chocolate mountain in front of them. Grif and Yoshi had the same thought as the three took off, unintentionally running over a Dino-Torch in the process and they began to eat some of the delicious chocolate… only to be pulled away by everyone as they went forward.

"Is there a chocolate fountain around here? Or better yet… a chocolate waterfall!" Grif grinned.

"…I haven't seen him this excited since he wanted to take a nap." Simmons said.

"I'm just hoping he goes into a chocolate coma… then I can shoot him so I can put him out of his misery!" Sarge said.

 _You are all are weird…_ Weiss thought as they slid down a chocolate slope and kept going as Zwei sniffed the chocolate on one occasion and was about to eat it, but Yang picked him up.

"Ah ah ah! No chocolate for you. It'll kill you." Yang told him, causing Zwei to pout and looked down in sadness as she carried Zwei in her arms, lest he go off and eat some chocolate without their knowledge… in fact, Mario and Luigi had the same thought about Poochy, but they both got to thinking: If lava doesn't even phase Poochy, would chocolate go through him without any dire complications?

They soon got to a warp pipe after going through difficult slopes over bottomless pits and some annoying Paratroopas, unaware of the Koopa Bros following them, only to time their jumps wrong and landed in the bottomless pit.

"YAAAAAAAAAAGH!" They all yelled… and then was pulled up by four Lakitus, losing some coins in the process.

"…Do you think we're gonna be here for a while?" Yellow asked.

"Nonsense!" Red jumped again, but slipped on the chocolate while doing so and went face first into the bottomless pit as he was pulled back and lost even _more_ coins. "…I swear, this chocolate is gonna be the death of me."

"Did anyone hear that?" Mario asked.

"Eh, it was probably some Grimm going over those bottomless pits and failing." Ruby said.

"…I have to wonder. What happens when you actually fall into a bottomless pit?" Weiss wondered.

"A Lakitu comes and saves you… but he's really reckless and unintentionally shakes a lot of coins out of you." Luigi said.

"It's only ten." Mario said. "I actually mistime a few jumps myself from time to time."

 _"Ten_ coins for you! I always lose like twenty to thirty of 'em!"

"So, if you run out of coins… what happens next?" Jaune asked.

"Well… nothing." Luigi said. "Well, maybe except the Lakitu giving you the stink eye…"

"So what's with these extra 1-Ups we keep seeing?" Church piped up.

"Basically an extra life." Luigi said.

"Did you say _extra life?!"_ Church said out loud. _Where were those every time I died?!_ Church thought before glaring at Caboose.

"Crab cakes!" Caboose said randomly.

"Yes." Luigi answered Church. "Convenient for unpleasant… surprises, shall we say."

"You get crushed a lot, don't you?" Weiss asked.

"Pfft, no!" Luigi turned his head around. "Sometimes I accidentally get pushed into lava by some pesky Dry Bones…" He quietly muttered.

"Hey, I use 1-Ups too." Mario said.

"But that's a rarity!" Luigi exclaimed. "Ugh, I'm glad the Mushroom Kingdom has an unlimited amount of 1-Ups…" He muttered.

"I could have used a few." Church grumbled as they wandered around and jumping through some plain water and dodging the Cheep Cheeps, while Neptune accidentally slipped and dunked himself into the water, luckily Poochy drug him out and kept going.

"It's always water…" Neptune groaned as they soon reached the end after taking down several Rexes and Grimm.

"Alright, let's keep going!" Mario exclaimed as they took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I! WILL! GET! ACROSS! THIS! PIT!" Red screamed as the others boredly watched as the Red Koopa was basically out of coins at this point as he jumped over, this time, it looks like he was about to make it, but suddenly, someone landed on him, and he fell into the pit. "CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" He screamed, as it was none other than Nabbit who made it across, who just only giggled and kept going.

Red soon came back up with no coins that came out as the Lakitu was indeed giving him the stink eye.

"Can't we just go the other way around?" Green asked.

"One more time! I can feel it!" Red exclaimed as he slipped on the chocolate and fell. "WHY MEEEEEEEE!"

"…That's it, I'm going the long way around." Black said as they walked away, leaving Red alone as he soon realized that he was alone.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Red exclaimed, finally giving up and running towards his comrades.

* * *

 **Gotta love chocolate!**


	14. Ninja Koopas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Athletic (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

 _World 6-3: Platforming Fuzzballs_

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed.

"Can't we turn the other way? I saw a candy bar nearby…" Grif said.

"Nope!" Sarge said and then pushed him forward as Yang was doing the same thing to her sister. The group proceeded to hop on the platforms that were rotating as they also avoided the Koopa Paratroopas that were going around.

"Hey, what's that?" Nora asked, pointing towards a dandelion of some kind, as it also had eyes as Yoshi's eyes widened.

"Yo yo yo yo!" Yoshi exclaimed, grabbing Nora. "Yoshi Yo!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, he says that those are Fuzzies as well, but unlike the ones that suck your blood, those things are quite different." Mario said.

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"Yoshi Yo Yo Yo."

"Basically, if you touch one of those, you get-"

"Whooooa! I'm seeing tons of colors!" Ruby exclaimed. "…And why am I so dizzy…?"

"Dizzy." Mario finished.

"Tons of colors? Dizzy?" Donut blinked before looking at nothing. "See kids, this is _why_ you don't do drugs!"

"God dammit, not this again." Simmons muttered while facepalming.

"…Who's he talking to?" Church asked.

"The fourth wall." Caboose said, waving at nothing and walked off.

"The fourth what? There's no freaking walls ANYWHERE!" Grif yelled as Yang punched Ruby's head to knock her back to senses.

"Ow! Thanks…"

"No prob!" Yang smiled as they went onward and soon noticed other Fuzzies scaling the platforms, and these were the blood sucking variant. Mario hammered one away, growling something and muttering something unintelligible.

"What's he saying?" Sun asked.

"Oh, he's just not particularly fond of Fuzzies." Luigi said. "Then again, who _isn't?"_ He asked as they wandered forward and hopped on a few more rotating platforms, where they noticed both the blood sucking and the dizzy inducing Fuzzies right in front of them.

"Yo…" Yoshi groaned as they kept going while destroying the blood suckers and narrowly avoiding the dandelions as one of them touched a Paratroopa.

"Oooh… I can taste colors!" He said. "…And also dizzy…" He groaned before falling onto a platform and crushing a Koopa.

"OOOF! Hey, get off of me, you dizzy Koopa!"

After clearing both kinds of Fuzzies, they noticed something up ahead that intrigued them. "Hey Mario? Wasn't this supposed to be a tower?" Luigi wondered.

 **End BGM**

"Yeah, but I guess it's a… dojo now?" Mario tilted his head. "That's new."

"You don't think _he's_ here, do you?" Luigi paled.

"I doubt it. The Master said that he plans on staying in the Mushroom Kingdom and not going anywhere else." Mario said.

"Hmph! I honestly doubt it!"

"…Still a little sore?" Mario asked.

"How could _you_ keep up with him but I couldn't? He's unpredictable, for Mushroom's sake!"

"I guess I got lucky?" Mario shrugged as Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Suuuure, I guess if _that's_ how you're gonna call it." Luigi muttered before sighing. "I'm probably just overthinking this."

"Who's The Master?" Weiss asked.

"A very… _interesting_ Toad, let's put it like that." Luigi said. "Sure, he helped the both of us improve our fighting for Smash Bros, he even helped Peach improve after the Melee tournament, but… ugh, he's unpredictable. He even boasts that he's more powerful than Bowser."

"More powerful than Bowser?" Yang asked with interest. "Heh, sounds like a strong dude." She smirked.

"…Your funeral." Luigi muttered.

"Let's just have faith in Yang." Mario said as they all looked at the Dojo tower and they all walked in.

* * *

 _World 6-Dojo Tower: Ninjas!_

 **BGM: Hands-On Hall (Super Mario 3D World)**

As they wandered in, they saw a few Ninjis balancing in perfect balance, their eyes closed… before opening their eyes and then proceeded to throw shurikens at them, forcing them to dodge as Nyx proceeded to shoot them with her crossbow, but after they were struck, they suddenly turned into logs.

"What the…?" Weiss asked as they looked around and on their guard, wondering where they could be as Nyx sensed them.

"On the right!" She said as Neptune and Sarge turned around and shot them down and they disappeared again. "Now they're below us!"

"HIYAAAAAAAH!" Yang punched the ground to reveal the Ninjis, which Blake and Weiss slashed away to knock them out. The group then ran off, jumping over spiked logs from Spikes that were throwing them at the gang, but Nora jumped up higher and slammed into the ground, knocking the Spikes out of the windows with her hammer and then they kept going as they saw a Sumo Bro blocking their way.

"Oh ho ho! This is gonna be good!" Sarge smirked.

"No! He just wants a hug." Caboose said as he got in front of the Sumo Bro and tossed his Assault Rifle to the side and got into the position the Sumo Bro was in.

"Oh, this would be SO much better with chocolate!" Grif said.

"RIGHT?!" Ruby yelled as Yoshi licked his chops, hoping there was a piece of chocolate around. The Sumo Bro charged him and tackled Caboose, but Caboose didn't budge and wrapped his arms around the Sumo Bro and did Judo Flipped him to the ground, surprising the Sumo Bro.

"Here's a hug!" He grinned as he jumped on top of him… unintentionally elbow first, which actually knocked the poor Sumo Bro out. "Aww… he's broken." He pouted.

"Come on, Caboose! Let's go!" Church said.

"Right!" Caboose nodded, going back to his regular ol' self as they kept going, taking down some ninja Koopas in the process.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I see Greninja here." Luigi said as Mario nodded in agreement as they kept going until they reached the top, where it was an empty room.

 **End BGM**

"I don't like the looks of this…" Jaune said as they looked around, and then they heard a 'yah!' and then suddenly, a big female red Koopa landed in front of them, holding a shuriken in her hands.

"Oh great, it's Pom Pom." Luigi said.

"Ugh. Boom Boom, Pom Pom… what's next, Bang Bang?" Grif asked as Luigi casually whistled, as he does tend to do that when he wins a round in Smash.

"Hmph! What are you, some kind of lazy goofball?" Pom Pom asked.

"Hey! Actually, yes…"

"Heh, thought so."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Mario said.

"Wait! There's a lot of you and one of me." Pom Pom said. "Let me pick." She requested and looked around, then spotting Ren and Sun. "Ah! You two are cute. I choose you two!"

"CUTE?!" Nora yelled. "I'll have you know that Ren isn't interested in-" Ren put his hand over her mouth. "Mmph mmph mmph MMMMPH!" She screamed before Ren uncovered it.

"Better?"

"Better… kinda."

"Heh, I'm more interested in this lady right here." Sun grinned, putting his hand over Blake as she blushed a deep red, in both embarrassment.

"Monkey boy and Cat girl?" Church wondered. "Why not a Bat boy?"

"What?! Why a bat?!" Sun asked defensively.

"Y'know, like Batman and Catwoman?"

"Who?" Asked everyone except the Reds and Blues.

"God dammit!" Church cursed.

"Ooooh, I wonder if that'll be a monkey cat when they get married. Oh… maybe a Kitty Monkey?" Caboose wondered.

"CABOOOSE!" Sun, Blake and Church both yelled in embarrassment, but annoyance for Church.

"Yes?"

"Ugh, never mind, let's just get this over with." Sun groaned as he and Ren got ready.

"Alright, let's go!" Pom Pom grinned, spinning around and winking at them too, causing Sun to shudder and Nora… well, she was ready to send Pom Pom to oblivion as Pom Pom snapped her fingers to have the Ninjis occupy the others.

 **BGM: Pom Pom (Super Mario 3D Land/World)**

Pom Pom jumped around, throwing her shuriken at them, forcing both of them to dodge as Ren ran towards her and shooting her with his Lotus Flowers, but she gracefully avoided the shots, but then got hit by Sun's kicks before shooting her with his own gun before switching it to its nunchuck form and whacking her repeatedly until kicking her away.

"Hmph! We'll see if you like THIS!" Pom Pom put her hands together and suddenly duplicated herself with two copies of herself.

"Ninjutsu, eh?" Sun smirked as he closed his eyes and activated his semblance to bring out brighter versions of himself as he stood completely still while his clones did all the talking as Ren put his Lotus Flowers away and summoned his Ren Bow as he proceeded to fire arrows at the real Pom Pom while Sun distracted the two clones.

"Nice try, but those arrows won't work!" Pom Pom taunted as she proceeded to jump towards him, but he jumped back and landed a shot before he landed on his feet as he ran forward and kicked her in the gut before Sun saw his chance and proceeded to whack her on the head again before they both kicked her in the gut again.

"Alright, one last shot oughta do it!" Sun smirked as Pom Pom suddenly made six clones. "…Oh great…" He groaned as they both heard someone screaming as they turned to see Nora smashing into the ground with her hammer to make a huge shockwave to defeat the clones easily while knocking Pom Pom off her feet.

"There! That oughta do it!" Nora grinned as she went back to defeating the Ninjis as Ren and Sun both ran forward to Pom Pom and with a powerful kick, they knocked her out of the window and out of the dojo.

"NOOOO!" Pom Pom yelled as she fell… and landed RIGHT on the Koopa Bros as they were about to enter the back door, causing them all to scream.

 **End BGM**

"I TOLD you that we should've used the front door!" Green exclaimed.

"Who the HELL uses the front door in a DOJO?!" Red yelled as they all started yelling while Pom Pom was still knocked out as the others walked out, but not before Nora struck a pillar that was holding the place up as it crumbled behind them.

"Alright, let's-a keep going!" Mario said as they took off.

"W-wait…! Take us with you…!" Black said, but they were long gone, and then they proceeded to argue a little more while Nabbit hopped into the debris, hoping to find some treasures for his collection.

* * *

 **Guys, I don't want to alarm you, but...**

 **Toy Story has been confirmed for Kingdom Hearts 3!**

 **And we got a release date for 2018!**


	15. Spoiled Brat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Underground Theme (Super Mario 3D World)**

 _World 6-4: Unintentional Drop_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi yelled as he was the first to fall and then landed face first. "OOOF!" He yelled, groaning. "What just happened…?" He asked before looking up to see everyone else falling right on top of him. "AAAAH!" He screamed as he quickly got out of the way… only for Poochy and Zwei to land on top of him. "OOOF!"

"Ow… what just happened…?" Yang wondered.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Let's see… I wonder if we should go this way…" Luigi wondered as he and Mario walked around with everyone trailing behind.

"We are definitely going around in circles." Church pointed out.

"Nonsense! We'll find our way out of this mess!" Mario smiled.

"Well, it's better than being lost in that forest." Sun said as Luigi took a step and then felt the ground underneath him crack open.

"Whoa!" Luigi jumped back just in time. "Phew!"

"Uh, Luigi…" Ruby got his attention.

"Yes?"

"You might want to look down." She said as Luigi looked down as he was unaware that the floor gave way where he landed.

"…Oh… Mama-" He fell. "-MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed… and then suddenly, he started falling as everyone else fell but Caboose who was surprisingly still standing on solid ground.

"Gasp! A secret entrance! Oh, you guys really think of everything!" Caboose said as he hopped on in.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

 **Resume BGM**

"My guess… the ground was very weak from where we were." Mario said as they got off.

"That doesn't make sense. All the other times that we've been underground was when we went into Warp Pipes!" Weiss said. "Then again, this whole island is made of chocolate."

"Which _also_ doesn't make sense considering the chocolate we walked on was very sturdy." Pyrrha pointed out as they heard noises as they turned to see some Monty Moles scurrying about and eating chocolate, mostly up on the ceiling.

"…Or some very hungry chocolate-loving Monty Moles were responsible for this." Nyx said.

"Huh, I didn't know they loved chocolate." Mario said as they wandered around, hoping to find a way out, but unfortunately, they kept reaching dead ends and walls galore.

"Please tell me your semblance can pick up on other things besides people." Sun hoped.

"Nope. My semblance picks up on anything that's not an inanimate object."

"Greeeat."

"Agh, this would be perfect for flashlights!" Tucker groaned.

"I _do_ have a flashlight, but it's back in Blood Gulch." Simmons said.

"I'm not going back to that crappy canyon just to get that shitty flashlight!" Grif exclaimed.

"Agreed."

"I miss Sheila." Caboose said as they kept wandering around, occasionally bumping into some Mega Moles that were minding their business.

"Ugh… why are my feet hot all of a sudden?" Jaune asked as he kept walking.

"That's because you're standing in boiling hot chocolate!" Nora told him, and at that moment, Jaune let out a scream and shot up like a rocket before landing near them, cooling his feet in the process.

"Okay, we are officially lost!" Church said.

"I'm totally with you there." Weiss said as they kept walking, all of them seeming to lose hope of not ever finding a way back up to the surface… until Blake spotted something from afar.

"Guys? I think I see a warp pipe over there." Blake pointed in the distance.

"Hallelujah!" Yang grinned. "Alright, let's g-wait, where's Ruby?"

"I don't see Grif anywhere." Sarge said.

"Wasn't Yoshi with us?" Neptune asked, as they heard a Monty Mole screaming as they ran over to investigate… only to see the Monty Mole cussing the trio out, as they were eating the chocolate.

"Oh god dammit!" Church growled.

"So, any one of you guys have any chocolate milk?" Ruby asked.

"Or a chocolate shake?" Grif asked… and then Yang, Sarge and Sun dragged the trio away.

"Yo…" Yoshi pouted.

"Aww, no fair!" Ruby complained as they hopped into the Warp Pipe and back up to the surface.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 6-5: Blocks Everywhere!_

 **BGM: Retro Land/Rainbow Run (Super Mario 3D Land/3D World)**

"Whoa…" Yang could only say when they saw an abundance of blocks galore. "I've seen a lot of blocks before, but…"

"Shouldn't be too bad." Ruby said as she spotted a P Switch trapped within some rotating blocks and she freed it and pressed it. The problem was… she was standing on _other_ blocks, causing her to fall into a bottomless pit. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed.

"Wait for it." Mario said as a Lakitu came and saved Ruby, but lost ten coins out of it.

"P Switches are evil…" Ruby sighed as they kept going while taking out the abundance of Spinies in the area, and dodging some Cheep Cheeps that were attempting to tackle them into the water. Blake caught one and licked her lips, ready to snack on it as it turned pale and squirmed its way out and landed in the water, much to Blake's disappointment as they kept going.

As they pressed onward, they jumped over some blocks and got onto some solid ground while Ruby grabbed herself a few coins that she had lost. They kept going until finally they got away from the crazy block 'paradise' and kept going… until they saw a castle before them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 6-Castle: Wendy the Spoiled One_

"So, who is it?" Luigi asked. "Wendy or Larry?"

Mario read the sign. "Wendy."

"Welp, might as well get this over with." Luigi sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Putting it mildly, Wendy's a spoiled brat." Mario said.

"Spoiled brat you say?" Yang said as she, Ruby, Blake and JNPR looked at Weiss.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Weiss asked irritably as she walked forward, but as they did, Yoshi, Zwei and Poochy were blocked from entry.

"Yo…!" Yoshi growled in frustration, and then he noticed an open window just to the side. "Hmm!" He grinned as he jumped and used a flutter jump to get to the window, but he couldn't quite reach it. Looks like he had to take a running start.

"Woof!" Poochy happily barked as Yoshi looked at him and scratched his chin in thought before getting an idea.

"Yo!"

* * *

 _With the others…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Fortune Street)**

"WHOA!" Ruby yelled, nearly getting herself skewered by a Skewer. It also didn't help that were about a million Skewers in the castle, along with Grinders and pillars ready to squish them.

"Oh, now this is just overkill." Yang said.

 _I wonder…_ Weiss aimed her weapon at the ceiling and fired ice at the holes. It was enough to block the Skewers from slamming down on the ground… for now, considering the ice was about to crack. "Come on, let's go!" She said as they nodded and ran off, narrowly avoiding the Skewers and Pillars from crushing them as they also jumped through several platforms consisting of Lil' Sparky's and Hot Heads, but in the end, they finally managed to get to the other side, where Wendy awaited them.

 **End BGM**

"Hello, boys~!" A female Koopa landed in front of them. "Nice to see you again, or meeting for the first time!" She said, playfully winking at them.

Luigi shuddered. "Ugh! Not this again!"

"Tch, I wasn't talking to _you_ , greenie!"

"Aww… wait a minute, hey!"

Wendy giggled. "So I heard you big meanies are trying to save Peach! Well too bad, cause I'm not going to let you get to her!"

"Oh, drop the act! Let's do this!" Yang said.

"I wasn't talking to you _either_ , bimbo!"

"HEY!" Yang yelled.

Wendy chuckled. "Oh well, let's do this!" She grinned, pulling out her wand.

 **BGM: I'm Not Nice! (Super Paper Mario)**

"Wahoo!" Wendy proceeded to fire magic at them, but they quickly dodged, but when the magic hit the ground, the spot where it was hit turned into ice. She fired icicles from her wand, but they dodged again as Mario, Luigi and Nora proceeded to hammer her, but Wendy gracefully dodged and fired magic at them again.

"Hiyah!" Ruby exclaimed, hitting Wendy in the chest with her semblance, and then proceeding to kick her away, but Wendy recovered and hit Yang with her magic, turning her fists into icicles.

"Teehee! Good luck using your gauntlets, you top heavy loser!"

"…You little BITCH!" Yang screamed, punching the ground to break the ice and proceeding to fire her gauntlets at her, but Wendy easily dodged them easily and then fired magic at her legs to keep her from getting anywhere, and then easily dodged her shots and then kicked Yang in the gut to knock her away, while also somehow shattering the ice in the process.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Wendy laughed and then pulled out a few rings and threw them at Yang, and when they got to her, they held her down. "Stay down!"

"Nnngh…! Why you little…!"

Wendy proceeded to gracefully dodge their attacks while purposefully turning the floor into an ice rink as she ice skated around, dodging their every attack while they stumbled around, trying to get the hang of it but failing miserably as one by one, they were held down by rings.

"Teehee! This is fun!" Wendy giggled as she sighed. "It's too bad some of you are cute… but what can you do, I suppose."

"What's THAT suppose to mean?!" Church asked.

"I mean…" Wendy ice skated over to a lever and pulled it, as water suddenly poured from the walls.

"Oh god! NO!" Neptune started to panic.

"No no no no!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You won't get away with this!" Blake told her.

"Teehee! But I already have!" Wendy said as she jumped on top of a platform. "Later! Enjoy your last moments of fresh ai-"

Suddenly, an egg hit her on the face to knock her back into the ring. "OW!"

 **End BGM**

Wendy shook it off. "What in the world just hit me?" She asked.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi's voice was heard as Yoshi landed on the ground in front of her.

"YOU?!" Wendy yelled. "But… I closed the front door! How could you-… the window was open, wasn't it?" She asked as Yoshi nodded. "ARGH! I TOLD THAT DRY BONES TO CLOSE THAT WINDOW!" She screamed before sighing. "Ugh… note to self, fire that bonehead."

"Yoshi! Get us out of here!" Ruby said as her ankles were above water… while Neptune was freaking out.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi nodded before glaring at Wendy.

"You think a measly dinosaur can defeat me? Not on your life, honey! I'll take you down and then I'll take my leave!"

"Yoshi ho!" Yoshi said, punching the air a few times before doing a 'come at me!' taunt.

 **BGM: Rumble with Wendy (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

Wendy proceeded to run on the water and proceeded to kick Yoshi, but he blocked with his arms as he kicked back, before using a kicking uppercut with his feet to knock her up in the air. "Oh no, you don't!" Wendy fired ice right at Yoshi at point blank.

"Wah!" He cried out, but when he hit the ground, he stood on his hands and recovered, but not before turning himself into an egg and rolling straight for Wendy, smacking into her.

"OOOF!" Wendy exclaimed, and adding insult to injury, Yoshi grabbed her with his tongue and then swallowed her before throwing an egg at the wall to reveal Wendy. "Did you just eat me… AND DISGEST ME?!" She yelled. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Yoshi smirked, proceeding to throw eggs galore at Wendy as she fired magic back at the egg, resulting in a few colorful explosions as Yoshi went through the smoke and drop kicked Wendy before grabbing her with his tongue and throwing her to the ground, as he then attempted to ground pound her, but she rolled out of the way as they then realized the water was basically up to their heads at this point, forcing them to sluggishly punch and kick each other before they were engulfed into the water where Wendy kicked Yoshi away.

 _Hmph! Everyone knows Yoshis can't swim well! I got this in the bag… and not to mention…!_ She swam up for the surface and dove out of the water before turning the whole water into a frozen lake, even freezing the inside. "HA! EAT THAT!"

"Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi cried, as Wendy turned around in shock, unaware that he flutter jumped out of the water in time.

"HOW?!" Wendy yelled before composing herself. "Alright, how are you going to save your friends?"

"Yoshi Yoshi!"

"…I don't know what the heck you just said."

Yoshi sighed as he proceeded to fight Wendy again, but this time Wendy had the advantage and kicked Yoshi in the chest to knock him away. "And now… I'll capture the dinosaur!" She exclaimed, firing a ring at him, but Yoshi suddenly grabbed it with his tongue and threw it back. "WHAT?!" She yelled before she got trapped inside the ring. "AAAGH!"

"Yoshi YOSHI!" He yelled, pointing at her wand and pointing to his frozen friends.

"Hmph! I can't undo this spell! Your friends are trapped forever! Good luck saving the princess! Teehee!"

 **End BGM**

"Hmm…" Yoshi hummed to himself, rubbing his chin in thought and then thought of something, flutter jumping to a window and looking at Poochy and Zwei. "Yoshi!" He called, catching their attention and using his tongue to bring them up and then discussed the plan when they were inside.

"No, it's cool… it's not like I'm stuck here in this blasted ring! IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" She yelled… and then, the plan started.

 **BGM: Super Mario World Medley (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

Yoshi gobbled up Zwei and proceeded to swallowed him, turning him into an egg and then running over to Poochy as he gave him a huge boost and launched him up in the air… and then running over to grab Wendy's wand, who refused to let go but he was stronger than he look.

"Hey! Give that back, you stupid dog!" Wendy growled, but Poochy simply pushed her, knocking her over. "AAAH! Okay, this is NOT funny!"

Poochy barked, signaling Yoshi, who was still in the air as he grabbed the egg and aimed directly at the ice and threw it, and then Poochy suddenly launched fire magic from the wand and hitting the egg, causing it to explode and turning Zwei into a Flaming Rocket Corgi and it slammed into the ice, and to Wendy's surprise, the ice shattered and freeing everyone while Zwei happily wandered over and jumped up, grabbing the lever, and with the help of Poochy lifting Zwei up, the lever was brought back up, turning off the water… and then Poochy proceeded to kick all the rings off of everyone.

"FREEDOOOOOM!" Ruby yelled.

"Ugh! Never again!" Grif complained.

"Well, that's one way to save us…" Weiss groaned before they all glared at the trapped Wendy.

"Uh… eheheh… no hard feelings?" Wendy asked… only to be blasted off into the sky by Yang. "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A NOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled with a star shining brightly in the sky.

 **End BGM**

"Way to go, Zwei!" Ruby cheered as Zwei happily barked and happily licked her as everyone was praising and cheering for the three animals as Yoshi was blushing in embarrassment while scratching the back of his head as he was smiling… and then they blew up the castle and a White Yoshi popped out of the egg as they then took off… right after they had a little chocolate break.

* * *

 _With Wendy…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, landing on top of a chocolate mountain… and started rolling down, turning herself into a gigantic chocolate ball. "I! HATE! CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" She screamed and kept rolling… and in the line of sight of the chocolate ball…

"Hey, do you hear something?" Yellow asked as they turned to see the chocolate ball coming down on top of them.

"…I'm telling you, this island is CURSED!" Red yelled as they tried to run away from it, but alas, they were all scooped up and where did they all end up? In the same bottomless pit that Red failed many times to get across. "OH, THIS IS JUST INSULT TO INJURY!" He yelled as several Lakitus came to save them from falling forever as they dropped the heavy ball and causing chocolate to splash everywhere, and Wendy and the Koopa Bros had chocolate covered all over them.

"…If I see any more chocolate, I'm going to scream…" Black groaned.

"Agreed." The other Koopa Bros said while Wendy was knocked out… and Nabbit happily took the wand and wandered off, but first, he decided to lick the chocolate off of the wand first, much to his enjoyment with a giggle.

* * *

 **RWBY's Castle Calamity! (Part 6!)**

 **Going Somewhere (Mario Party 2)**

"Hey Ruby! Let's do it!" Pit called out.

"Right!" Ruby nodded as Pit ran over and got into position as Ruby ran over to him and when she stepped on his hands, Pit launched her up in the air as Ruby proceeded to activate her semblance on top of the castle, drilling inside of the castle... and then she started screaming.

"Ruby?" Pit looked at her worriedly.

"WHO! PUTS! SPRINGS! IN! A! CASTLE!" Ruby screamed before she was launched out and smacked into Pit, causing them both to skid across the land several feet... and needless to say, Ruby's head was on Pit's chest... but she was knocked out.

"Ooogh... ow..." Pit groaned.

* * *

"Wait a minute." Yang said as she was looking at Little Mac preparing himself as she walked over to him and compared her height next to him. "...Seriously?" She asked, surprised that he was actually very short and did some more comparisons... all the while that Little Mac was getting... quite pissed.

"Uh, Yang? That's not a good idea." Doc warned as the other Smashers were slowly backing up.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"DON'T CALL ME SHOOOORT!" Little Mac screamed, unleashing a powerful KO uppercut on Yang to knock her high into the sky, and causing her to scream.

"...Let's just say Samus found out the hard way." Doc explained, causing others to sweatdrop while Yang... landed right on top of Simmons and Church.

"OOOF!"

"Ow..." Yang groaned.

"GET OFF OF US!"

"...Wait, did I just waste..." Little Mac facepalmed. "Not again!"

 **(Little Mac is 5'7. Yang is 5'8)**

* * *

"ARGH!" Mewtwo yelled, slamming tree after tree into the castle, but he wasn't even making a dent, no matter how many trees he uprooted and tried to whack the castle away, the trees would just splinter.

"I don't think that's working." Grif said.

"SILENCE!" Mewtwo yelled in frustration, picking Grif up with his telekinesis and threw Grif into the castle.

"YAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **CRASH!**

Unsurprisingly, _that_ didn't work either.

"Hooray! Grif is dead!" Sarge cheered.

"No... I'm... ow... not..."

"Quadruple drat!"

* * *

"Hmm..." Pyrrha looked at Nora's hammer and whispered in her ear.

"You got it!" She grinned and when she got in position, she threw it at Pyrrha, and then she used her polarity to send the hammer flying towards the castle... only... it's head got stuck in the castle while leaving a hole in the wall.

"Oops!"

"Ah! My hammer!" Nora exclaimed as she ran over and grabbed it, desperately trying to pull it out. "Hnnngh! Mmmph! AAARGH!" She yelled in frustration, as Ike, Ryu, Yang and Little Mac tried to help her.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

* * *

"Wait! I got it!" Pit said as he pulled out his phone and dialed it. "Hello? Yeah. Yeah... great." He said and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked.

"The calvary." Pit smiled, and then they heard a screech in the sky... followed by...

"POYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was Kirby on his Dragoon, ready to pierce through the castle and destroy it with ease... and when the Dragoon hit it... well, the Dragoon abruptly stopped and acted like a dart just hit the dartboard. "...Poyo?" Kirby tilted his body, confused on how it didn't work while Pit anime fell and causing Weiss to facepalm.

"Great plan, genius..." Weiss deadpanned.

"Ugh, will ANYTHING break this stupid castle?!" Yang exclaimed in frustration.

* * *

"Quick, someone hit me with electricity!" Nora said.

"We don't have electricity!" Sarge said. "...Unless..." He looked at the Warthog and pulled out two cables, one hooking up to Nora's hammer and the other hooking up to the battery.

"Alright, let it rip!" She grinned as Sarge turned it on, as the sudden shock from it electrified Nora. "AHAHAHAHA!" She screamed and then launched up in the air, and then came down like a rocket and slammed into the castle, squishing it entirely... and then it sprang back up and launched her away as they looked to see a mountain in the distance exploding when Nora landed on top of it.

"...Hope no one was on that mountain." Luigi said.

* * *

 **Now all that's left is Larry and Bowser!**


	16. Bowser's Valley

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Overworld (Super Mario World)**

"What in the world…?" Yang wondered as they came across a sign as they were heading forward.

The sign said "Yoshi's Island Tourist Trap: The Sunken Ship! Totally not occupied with Ghosts or anything!"

"I don't trust that sign." Grif said.

"Ditto." Jaune and Luigi nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ bad." Ruby said. "Besides, we have Booniper looking out for us." She said as Booniper let out a shy cackle.

"Riiiight…" Jaune muttered. "Still, how are we going to go in there? Last I checked, sunken ships are in the bottom of the oceans."

"I say we turn around." Neptune said. "We can find Bowser's Castle a different way."

"Heck no! I say we go straight in!" Sun said.

"Or we can go into this warp pipe." Mario said, motioning over to it.

"That too." Sun said as Mario hit a nearby ? block and out came several Penguin suits that everyone absorbed… and Sun threw one at Neptune, much to his dismay.

"Remind me _why_ we get scuba year while Mario and Luigi dress up like it's Halloween?" Tucker asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm not in charge of this world!" Grif said.

"Perhaps it only works on certain folk. That's my guess." Sarge said as they hopped right into the warp pipe.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 7-1: Certainly Not Haunted!_

 **BGM: Slimy Spring Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Here it is, the sunken ship." Mario said, as they all looked at it.

"Yoshi…" Yoshi whispered.

"Mmph... I say we turn back." Luigi said.

"Yeah, I'm with Luigi. There's no way I'm going in there!" Grif protested, only to be met with Sarge's shotgun aimed at his chest.

"Do it, or I'll freeze your insides." He threatened.

Grif grumbled to himself. "Yes, sir…"

"That's more like it!" Sarge chuckled as they swam into the ship, seeing a lot of Fishbones swimming around, and complete with a lot of Boos, but they really didn't pay much attention to the group.

"This is really spooky…" Jaune said.

"It could be worse." Nora said as they swam around and then Pyrrha spotted something as she swam over to investigate. It looked to be a picture of Bowser, only it looked older than any of them.

"King Bowser the first…?" She wondered, as this stopped Mario, Luigi and RWBY in their tracks and then swam over to Pyrrha as the others curiously gathered over.

"King Bowser the first… I think I heard of him at one point." Luigi said.

"Hmm…" Mario folded his arms.

"We actually did hear about him when we were coming to rescue you guys." Blake said. "We discovered an underwater castle at Cheep Cheep Lagoon and discovered all kinds of interesting things, including how he despised the Emperor of the Mushroom Kingdom and it led to a great war before his castle sunk into the bottom of the ocean with Bowser in it."

"There was this living skeleton we met that looked like Bowser, said he was King Bowser the first." Yang said.

"What Blake said is actually right." Nyx nodded. "You see, King Bowser the first was a terribly vicious Koopa King. He hated how the Mushroom Kingdom was prosperous and his kingdom wasn't. They were had terrible conflicts and the Emperor of the Mushroom Kingdom also despised the Koopa Kingdom… until one fateful day, the tension was so high that one of the Koopa Troop accidentally opened fire on an innocent child."

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby gasped.

"Was it a blue child, cause I wouldn't have any problem if the kid was blue." Sarge said.

"I don't think that matters." Nyx answered.

"Was it blue or not?!"

"It doesn't say!"

"Dagnabbit!"

"Wait, how do you know this?" Tucker asked.

"What? I love reading books. Especially Ancient History!" Nyx giggled.

"You have a copy I could borrow?" Simmons asked.

"Nerd!" Grif exclaimed.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah." She cleared her throat. "Yes… and that didn't help any matters, since the emperor heard this and grew absolutely furious that he went to war with the Koopa King… none of the Kingdoms were unscathed. It was so bad, that the Mushroom Kingdom's ally, Sarasaland, had to step in and help fight."

Nyx looked around the ship. "Now that I think about it, this ship looks like the Koopa King's ultimate War Ship that destroyed millions in its way. The dreaded Fire Thwomp." She said. "Despite its name, it fired Banzai Torpedo Teds and Banzai Bills galore, and regular Bullet Bills and Torpedo Teds just in case if its enemies survived. It was basically unstoppable."

"So how did it meet its end? Did it claim it was unsinkable and smashed right into an iceberg, like all ships do?" Sun asked.

Nyx chuckled. "From what I've heard, the Mushroom Kingdom recruited a spy to infiltrate this ship and planted a Bulky Bob-omb near the engine and lit it up, but as he ran off, he was captured by the captain and they tortured him… but before they could kill him, the spy's last words were "See you in the afterlife, suckers." And then the Bulky Bob-Omb blew itself up, killing everyone on board, including himself."

"So, did that turn the tide of battle?" Pyrrha asked.

"We were both evenly matched at the war, but when the ship was destroyed, Bowser was absolutely furious and then even more when the rest of the brigade was destroyed, which had us one step closer to winning the fight. In fact, it helped us to figure out a way to defeat the great Koopa King once and for all, which then led to the underwater bomb since Bowser currently stationed himself at Cheep Cheep Lagoon, and the rest was history."

"Wow!" Caboose said, sitting on the floor. "That was a neat play!"

"That was a story, Caboose!" Church exclaimed.

"To think we're actually in _this_ ship. Man, to think this was the most badass ship in the past. Oh, if only we could see this if it was still in one piece!" Yang said.

"…Then the Mushroom Kingdom would still be at war." Weiss reminded.

"Don't ruin it for me."

"I'm just glad we weren't even alive yet when it happened." Luigi sighed with relief. They swam off while looking around the entire ship until they saw a Warp Pipe as they hopped on in, only… they were suddenly standing in mid-air when they got out.

"Uh… does it feel like we're flying?" Yang asked.

"Yeah…" Luigi nodded as they looked around… and then looked down. "Ooooh…"

"Oh, this is gonna suck…" Church groaned, as they started falling as they screamed until eventually, they hit the bottom while also hitting a switch, as the place started to rumble as another warp pipe came up underneath them and sucked them all in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Valley of Bowser (Super Mario World)**

They all screamed and then was launched out of the Warp Pipe, somehow all of them out of their Penguin Suits as they looked around, seeing where they were. "Oh! We're here!" Ruby said.

"Good! Now let's take down Bowser and rescue the princess!" Yang said, cracking her knuckles.

"There's a problem." Luigi said as he pointed off to the distance, where they saw tons of Deathstalkers and King Taijitus roaming around, complete with lightning flashing and thunder clapping. "We have to get around _them."_

"Oh boy…" Ruby said.

"Well, let's start going then! The Princess isn't gonna save herself!" Sarge chuckled as they walked through and into a cave, no less.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _World 7-2: Charging Chucks Galore!_

 **BGM: Underground Theme (Super Mario 3D World)**

"It _had_ to be a cave." Grif complained, as a Swoop flew by him, causing him to flinch.

"Oh, relax… it's only a few bats." Simmons said.

"You're not the one who's terrified of bats!" Grif growled. As they wandered forward, they saw a few Charging Chucks coming straight for them, causing them to dodge their attacks and proceeded to take them out. They kept going, being careful of some Mega Moles, and proceeding to run into more Charging Chucks with a Beowolf next to them, but they quickly disposed of them.

"Okay, seriously, what's with the Charging Chucks?" Sun asked.

"They probably love it here. Or maybe many were stationed here…? I dunno." Luigi shrugged as they saw several Charging Chucks smashing several blocks with ease. "…I'm probably going with the former." He said as they took care of them as they kept going through the cave as a Swoop decided to land on Grif's head.

"Uh, Grif… you got a little…" Church tried to say.

"A little what?" Grif asked.

"A little-"

"You got a bat on you, doofus!" Sister shouted, causing Grif to pale… and started screaming like a girl.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"…Did he just scream like a girl?" Sarge asked.

"Ooooh! Black mail!" Simmons chuckled.

"FUCK YOU, SIMMONS!" Grif yelled, managing to get it off of him as they went onward until they eventually got through after dealing with many Charging Chucks and they kept going, making sure none of the Charging Chucks were following them… but then they saw the next thing up ahead.

"…Oh, this is going to be fun. NOT." Weiss groaned.

 _World 7-3: The Ceiling and Floor are… Moving?_

"This is gonna take a while." Yang said as Nora tried to bust a hole in the water with her hammer, but nothing cracked.

"Aww… no shortcut." Nora pouted as they wandered in… and waited… and then wandered some more… yeah, you get the idea.

"Augh! This is infuriating!" Sun exclaimed.

"Right?!" Neptune agreed.

"You gotta practice patience." Doc spoke up.

"…Where'd he come from?" Sun asked as Neptune shrugged as they kept walking as the ceiling and floor allowed, until finally, they came to an opening as they wandered forward… only to find that they had to do it _again,_ much to their annoyance.

However, RWBY, Mario, Luigi and Nyx spotted a secret pathway as they hopped on in and ran forward until they came across a key and a keyhole as they picked it up and put in the Keyhole, causing a Warp Pipe to appear as they hopped on in.

 **End BGM**

When the seven hopped out, they saw a tower right in front of them. "Sweet, a tower!" Yang grinned.

"Heh, alright, let's do this!" Ruby smiled as they nodded and they ran in.

* * *

 _World 7-Tower: We've Had it with You!_

 **BGM: Tower (New Super Mario Bros 2)**

"Huh, Skewers that are… a little faster." Ruby pointed out the obvious.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Mario said.

"Just annoying." Weiss said as they proceeded onward, and with the help of Nyx, they quickly got out of the way of the Skewers while being wary of the Podoboos happily jumping out of the lava and they kept going, jumping over the lava pits and dodging the skewers with ease, although with some difficulty, but they eventually made it through the doors.

 **End BGM**

"Ehehehe!" A voice cackled and then Kamek appeared.

 **BGM: Kamek (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

"You…" Blake whispered.

"Yes, me! Happy to see you!"

"Alright, so we're taking you on?" Luigi pulled out his hammer. "This is going to be easy!"

"Ehehe! Easy for you to say, greenie!" Kamek smirked, aiming his wand at them. "Now, let's get this star-"

Suddenly, they heard a voice from above, causing them to stop and look up.

 **End BGM**

"Ack! Stop pushing!"

"You stop pushing!"

"Who's bright idea was it to go inside this ventilation system again?"

"…Don't you give me those looks!"

"Uh… guys, I think our combined weight is making this vent weaker."

"Oh, don't say that! I'm pretty sure it's fine!"

Suddenly, a grate from the vents opened up. "…None of you. Say. A." He fell. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!" He yelled and fell right on top of Kamek, and three other Koopas landed right on top of him.

"GAAAAH!"

 **BGM: Koopa Bros. Keep Cool! (Paper Mario)**

"I didn't tell you to fall after me!"

"Well, excuse me if I can't control where I fall!"

"…These morons again?" Weiss asked, catching their attention.

"What the…?" Red looked at them. "What the heck are _you_ guys doing here?"

"We'd ask you the same thing." Mario said.

"Well, we decided to have our revenge on you female punks for dissing us like that after you beat the snot out of us!" Red said. "We don't take kindly to that. However, as we were trying to follow you, this Koopa danged Island kept smacking us left and right like no one's business! Seriously, this island is cursed!"

"Cursed?!" Luigi paled.

Nyx rubbed her chin in thought. "Wait, what happened to you?" She asked as they explained what had happened to them. "Oh… I think those events were done by us."

"WAIT, YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT?!" Yellow yelled.

"Oh, why you dirty little…!" Red growled. "That's it! We're going to tear you into pieces _and_ clobber the Mario Bros while we're at it!"

"C-Can I have a say in this?" Kamek asked.

"Heck no, grandma!" Green exclaimed. "This is where _we_ shine!"

"GRANDMA?!" Kamek yelled. "I'll have you know that I'm a guy and I'm not even that old to begin with! I better put you in your pla-" Something _else_ landed on him, and it was Nabbit. "OOOF!"

Nabbit blinked, looking around and then said something unintelligible before siding with the Koopa Bros, not knowing what he's actually getting into.

"Heh, look at this guys, we got ourselves a member!" Black grinned.

"…He ain't a Koopa, but it'll do for now!" Red said. "Now, time for our revenge… and our dignity!"

"Ready?" Mario asked as they nodded. "Alright, let's-a go!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Attack on the Koopa Bros (Paper Mario)**

The quintet split up as Mario and Ruby proceeded to deal with Red as he spun in his shell and attacked them, but Mario hammered him away, but Red recovered as he jumped up and did a front flip, proceeding to kick Ruby in the face, but she slashed him repeatedly and then kicked him away where Mario hammered him in the head. "Gah!" Red growled and then ran forward, proceeding to punch Mario but he blocked the punch, only for Red to knee him in the gut and did a backflip to knock Mario back.

Weiss put down an ice field to have Green slip, but he jumped over. "Not gonna work this time, princess!" He said, but Luigi jumped over Weiss and hammered Green down to the ice. "OOOF!" He yelled and got up, only to slip as Weiss fired icicles from her glyphs and then Luigi ice skated before kicking him away.

Yang punched Yellow repeatedly as he dodged every punch and then used an uppercut to knock her up as he jumped up to punch her down, but she was ready for this and fired her Gauntlet to hit him, which it did as she quickly flipped to land back on her feet while Yellow did the same as they both ran straight for each other and punched each other repeatedly, knocking each other back.

Black kicked Blake, but she disappeared and then reappeared behind him to kick him before slashing him with Gambol Shroud and then she shot him, but he quickly cartwheeled out of the way. "Hmph! Is that the best you got? You've got a lame weapon anyway!"

Blake gave a deadpan look before she summoned her Belladonna Claws.

"…That's a new one." He said as they proceeded to fight again, only this time, she kept slashing him with her claws, scratching him all over the place. "Yagh! If I didn't know any better, you fight like a puma!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blake asked as she proceeded to slash him… and as for Nyx, she was having a hard time attacking Nabbit as he kept dodging the attacks and running around before swinging his bag around and throwing it, but she ducked.

"Got ourselves a live one here." Nyx said as she fired from her crossbow, but Nabbit jumped and then landed in front of her, giving her a friendly wave. _Alright…_ She thought, bringing out her pistol and put in a magazine full of fire dust and shot him, but Nabbit was quick and ducked. "…What?!" She asked as Nabbit hopped up and decided to go for a piggy back ride on her shoulders. "Hey! Get off of me!"

Kamek got back up, groaning to himself and then watched the battles before him. "Hmph! I'll show them!" He said before aiming at Mario and Ruby. "But first, I'll get rid of the-"

"I SAID, GET OFF!" Nyx yelled, throwing Nabbit off of her and he smacked into Kamek.

"OOOF!" Kamek yelled, falling unconscious as Nabbit got back up and ran back to her.

Ruby used her semblance and then kicked Red into the air before slashing him repeatedly and then Mario jumped over and hammered him away, where Red smacked into the other Koopas. "Argh… you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Way ahead of you!" Yellow nodded as they stacked up on top of each other.

"Sayonara, losers! We're the superior ones here!" Red said as they began charging up as they got ready for their ultimate attack.

Nabbit reached into his bag and then threw coins at Nyx which she caught, but then sensed spiked balls coming toward her as she dodged each one before she fired an arrow which hit Nabbit's bag and pinned him to a wall, causing him to pout as he tried to get himself unpinned.

"HERE WE GOOOO!" Red yelled, but one of the spiked balls hit them from behind, knocked Red off. "OOOF!" He yelled… aaaand then he got ran over. "AAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled as Yang punched the ground to topple the rest of them down as the others proceeded to gang up on them to defeat them once and for all.

 **End BGM**

"Oooow… ran over by my team…" Red groaned as the rest were on the ground, defeated.

"I'm gonna… feel that one in the morning…" Green groaned.

"Alright, let's go." Nyx said as they took off while the others lay there in defeat.

"I never got my chance to attack…" Kamek groaned as Nabbit got himself unpinned, but his bag had a small rip in it, causing his eyes to water and pouted, horrified that his bag was ripped.

"Uuugh… next time… we'll strike even harder…" Red groaned. "But first… we need to get off this island."

"Agreed." His team agreed.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Wait, a back door?" Nyx asked as they realized that they were at the back door of Bowser's Castle as they looked to the side to see they were on top of a cliff, and when they looked down, they saw the army of King Taijitus and Deathstalkers before them, guarding the entrance.

"…We might have to come back to this later." Mario said.

"Right. Let's go tell the others." Ruby said and they took off to tell the others.

"So, does that mean we have to go through that annoying section of the cave again?" Weiss asked, causing the others to groan.

"I hope it's not as bad as before…" Luigi hoped and they kept going on, not knowing how far ahead the others were.

* * *

 **When opportunity knocks for lore, I answer!**

 **...That sounded better in my head.**


	17. Larry the Koopa Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"AAARGH! GET US OUT OF THIS MESS!" Grif yelled as he was obviously scared by the Boo Buddies circling around him, same with Jaune. It was bad enough with the big bubbles, but now these Boos were just messing with them.

"Yoshi…!" Yoshi growled, grabbing Jaune by his tongue and putting him in his mouth, then grabbed Grif and had him sit on his saddle as he ran straight to the door, opening it and then walked outside where everyone else was at. He proceeded to spit Jaune out while knocking Grif off of him.

 **End BGM**

"…I am _so_ using the shower when we get back to Beacon…" Jaune groaned. "And doing laundry…"

"…Guys, weren't the Mario Bros with us?" Sun asked.

"We're also missing RWBY." Ren said.

"And Nyx." Pyrrha piped up. "I wonder if they got side tracked with something."

"Eh, they'll catch up. Let's go. I know we're getting closer and closer to that Bowser fellow." Sarge chuckled as the Reds and Blues agreed, but the others were a bit worried though. They walked off, as they saw a huge platforming area in front of them.

 _World 7-3: One Second Platforms_

 **BGM: Athletic (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

"Well, this shouldn't be too bad." Jaune said as they ran forward as they jumped up on the Paratroopas with ease, although some of them moved to the side to mess them up and then they proceeded to headbutt them, mostly Jaune. "Oh, knock it off!" He growled, slashing a Paratroopa away as they kept going.

"What's _HIS_ problem?!" The Paratroopa growled.

"Oooh, what are these?" Nora asked, seeing a grassy moving platform as she happily jumped on top of it as it moved for her… only for it to fall as she fell as well, but luckily for her, she landed on a Koopa to cushion the blow, much to his dismay. "Aww… I broke it." She pouted.

"It's not the _only_ one that's broken…" The Koopa complained with a groan.

"Hmm, I think these platforms have a timer on them." Ren said.

"What makes you say that?" Nora asked.

"If I had to guess, these platforms let you stay on for a number of seconds. See that with the number one?" He asked. "I assume you stay on it for one second before it falls."

"Bullshit!" Church said as he hopped on one… and one second later, he fell. "…Okay, you might be on to something."

"Weee!" Caboose said, falling with the platform and crushed a Koopa.

"MY SPINE!" The Koopa screamed as they noticed the ground was going away, so they had to jump on the platforms to keep going, with 1 being the most common and 4 being the rarity. They jumped through platform to platform, although the Paratroopas weren't making it easy, and neither were the one second platforms, but they managed to keep at it.

"Hey guys? I think I see some Banzai Bills up ahead!" Sun said.

"Oh, lovely!" Church groaned as he hopped on a four second platform and aimed at the Banzai Bill before firing… but alas, his shot didn't even graze it. "Agh!"

"Has anyone told you that you're a horrible shot?" Tucker called out.

"I'm a little rusty, dammit!" Church growled.

"Riiiiight…" Tucker didn't even believe him. They proceeded to dodge the Banzai Bills with extreme difficulty, as one was headed right for Jaune as he landed on a platform.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair!" Jaune groaned, but then the Banzai Bill swerved around him and kept going. "…Huh…?"

"Hello!" Pyrrha cheerfully waved over to him.

"Thanks, Pyrrha!" He waved back and they kept going until they reached the end.

"…Where's Nora?" Neptune asked.

"WAHOOOOOOO!" Nora yelled as she was riding on a Banzai Bill as she hopped off before it landed on the ground, causing it to explode. "Yo!"

 **End BGM**

"…I'm not even going to ask." Simmons said as they walked off… which they proceeded to find _another_ cave.

"Can we take the long way around?" Grif asked.

"Nope." Sarge replied by dragging Grif in.

"Yeah, stop being a pussy, Grif." Sister chuckled.

* * *

 _World 7-4: Watch For Falling Rock_

 **BGM: Underground Theme (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Whoa, incoming!" Jaune exclaimed as they dodged a small boulder from crushing them as they turned to see a Chargin' Chuck digging up more rocks and sending it at them, also known as Diggin' Chucks. "Hey, what's the big idea?" He asked as Church shot him, but all it did was hit the ceiling.

"I think you're getting rustier by the minute." Tucker said.

"It doesn't make sense! He's in my line of sight in the scope!" He complained as Nora jumped up and hammered him into the lava, while taking a Paratroopa with him.

"Oooh… I'm sure he'll be fine." Nora said, completely unaware that there was lava in the cave as well, forcing them to traverse carefully… while Poochy decided to take a nice hot bath for the fun of it. They went onward where they went down while being careful not to fall in the lava, but if they did, Poochy was right there to save them. Yoshi even swallowed a Koopa and aimed carefully before sniping the Diggin' Chuck with his own egg.

"He's a better sniper than you are." Donut said.

"Oh shut up!" Church growled.

"Heh, I'd love to see him try out a bazooka." Sarge said.

"…Are you trying to say give the happy-go-lucky dinosaur a bazooka? That's just _asking_ for trouble." Grif said.

"Hey, he sniped that guy easily with an egg. I'm sure a bazooka would be up his ally!"

"I wholeheartedly agree, sir!" Simmons said.

"Heheheh, see, he gets it!"

"…Am I the only one opposed to this idea?" Grif asked as they went onward, taking care of more Diggin' Chucks along the way and carefully traversing the lava before they eventually got out of the cave.

 **End BGM**

"Sweet freedom!" Grif exclaimed.

"Yes… but look at what's ahead." Ren said as they saw Larry's castle in front of them.

"…Oh great…" Grif sighed. "So, who's left?"

Jaune read the sign. "Larry."

"Well, he's probably the only one left before we have to take on Bowser." Nora said. "Shouldn't be too difficult!"

"I say we wait for the others, that way, we can take Larry on together!" Jaune said. "What do you say, guys?" He turned around. "Guys?" He asked as he saw blinking white outlines of where everyone was at, and then he heard the door slam. "…Guys! Wait for me!" He said and ran on in.

* * *

 _World 7-Castle – Larry the Cheater_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Fortune Street)**

"…Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Church said.

"Yup. Snake Blocks." Donut sighed.

"Oh, that's GREAT." Sun groaned as they got on the snake blocks and sloooooowly made it across the lava.

"Yoshi Yoshi…?" Yoshi wondered.

"Yes, it's very boring." Caboose said.

"…Caboose, did you just understand him?" Church asked.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"…Never mind!"

As the slow journey continued, it finally came to a complete stop as they hopped off and they went onward through the next area where Nora let her frustrations out by knocking several of the Dry Bones into the lava and also destroying block walls, also knocking out some Magikoopas in the process and destroy every spike in the room until everything was basically destroyed.

"I'd do the same too." Donut said.

"You feeling alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I feel better." Nora smiled as they walked forward until they reached the final door and then they walked in.

 **End BGM**

"Haha! Welcome!" A voice called out as Larry landed in front of them. "I'm so glad that you could… make… it…" He blinked. "Where's the rest of you?"

"Lagging behind." Church said. "I say we do it without the-"

"Hold it! I prefer if Mario and the others are here. It's not the same without Mario! Besides, I wanna see the firepower of RWBY anyway."

"Are you kidding me?! I'll never agree to that!" Church growled.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Sooo, do you have any fives, Jaune was it?" Larry asked, as he was playing cards with Jaune, Nora, an annoyed Church, Sun, and Sarge while the rest were just minding their own business.

"…Ugh! Yes, I have three of 'em…" He groaned as he handed them over.

"Sweet!" Larry chuckled, and then felt someone was looking behind his shoulder to see that Nora was peeking.

"Oooh, I'd play that one." Nora said.

"This one?"

"No no no, the other one."

" _This_ one?"

"Yes."

"Oh ho! I see here! Yeah, I'll definitely play that one!"

"I didn't know Nora was Bugs Bunny." Caboose said.

"That's because she _isn't."_ Church said in annoyance as Nora resumed her game before whispering in Jaune's ear, unbeknownst to Larry.

"Sun, do you have a three?" Sarge asked.

"Nah, go fish."

"Dagnabbit!"

"Larry, do you have any… sixes?" Jaune asked.

"Agh! I was hoping you wouldn't have guessed that! I have like four of the-… hey, WAIT A MINUTE!" Larry yelled, glaring at Nora. "I see what's going on here! You're helping him win!"

"No, I'm not." Nora innocently smiled.

"Yes you are, you double agent!"

Suddenly, the door was shot opened to reveal Yang as the others came in… only they were a little confused on what's going on.

"…Did we miss something?" Mario asked.

"Oh good! You're here! Let's get this over with!" Larry grinned as he hopped back up as everyone got into position.

"Let's do this!" Yang smirked.

 **BGM: Boss (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

Larry jumped up, firing his magic at them but they quickly dodged as the magic hit the walls but it bounced back and it nearly grazed Ruby as she used her semblance to slam into him to knock him away but he recovered and then jumped near them, firing more magic before firing magic on the floor, causing pillars to rise to make it harder, then he jumped into his shell and spun around.

"Heads up!" Nora exclaimed, hammering Larry to stop him before hammering him away to knock him towards a wall to knock him back as Neptune and Nyx shot him a few times before he hopped off of the wall as he proceeded to launch more magic, but to his dismay, they were dodging his attacks easily before they wailed on him repeatedly until they jumped back.

"Argh… alright, that's it! I'm gonna-" Mario and Luigi used an uppercut with their hammers to knock him up in the air before Nora jumped up and hammered him away and out of the castle. "AAAAAH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, CHEATER!" He yelled before a star shined brightly in the sky.

 **End BGM**

"Cheater? Do I even want to know?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry about it." Nora said.

"…Oh my goodness!" Nyx exclaimed as they turned to her. "Larry had _two_ eggs!"

"Two eggs? Interesting." Mario mused as they walked outside while blowing up the castle, as the first one opened up to be an Orange Yoshi as it cried out in happiness before running off, but the other one refused to open.

"What's wrong, little fella?" Nyx asked as she looked at the one egg, as it simply rolled towards her and seemed to cuddle her.

"I think that one likes you." Ruby said.

Nyx giggled. "I'm pretty sure it does." She said.

"Can we make an omelet out of it?" Grif asked.

"Don't even think about it!"Nyx warned as they wandered off and they saw a huge army of Grimm in front of them.

"…That's a lot of Deathstalkers and King Taijitus…" Sun said.

"Sooo, how are we going to get past them?" Neptune asked.

"Oh!" Sarge pounded his fist into his palm. "Men, I have the most wonderful idea on how to do it!"

"And that would be?" Grif asked.

"Live bait!"

"…I _HAD_ to ask!"

"All I need are a few things." Sarge said. "Someone fetch me a hula skirt, an apple and a big pig."

"OH NO, I AM NOT WEARING A HULA SKIRT!" Grif yelled.

"That sounds hot!" Sister grinned. "I'll be the hula girl… I just need to take this armor off." She said, ready to take her helmet off. "Besides, I've always wanted to do it naked!"

"WAIT, WHAT?! No! Don't do that!" Jaune yelled, as she had already taken off her helmet, though her face was being blocked from the viewer. Or the reader in this case.

"…Why not?" Sister asked.

"Because we don't need to!" Sarge said. "Grif will be the pig and Simmons will be the hula dancer!"

"Aww…" Sister pouted before putting her helmet back on.

"WHAT!" Simmons and Grif yelled as Tucker chuckled darkly as he found a bush and began cutting it with Blake's katana, which he took while she wasn't looking, before it was made into a hula skirt. Blake punched him after getting her weapon back.

"…We need a ukulele." He said.

"Dag nabbit, I left that at home!" Sarge growled.

"You can use mine." Caboose said, holding one.

"Thanks!" Sarge said, giving it to Simmons. "Now, you need lines!" He said, pulling out a piece of paper and writing it down before handing it to him.

"…Oh no, I am not reading this! This is embarrassing!"

"Oh, give me that!" Grif said as he read it. "Luau, if you're looking for a big fat juice meat, eat my buddy Grif here because he has… a treat…?! I'm… a big… pig… achin for… BACON?!"

"Whoo! Bacon!" Donut cheered.

"That sounds hot! …And tasty!" Sister grinned.

"NO NO NO NO! I REFUSE!" Grif yelled, crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it away, unaware of it hitting a King Taijitu and catching its attention. "FUCK YOU!"

"What was that?!" Sarge growled.

"Fuck you, SIR!"

"That's more like it! Now, I say we go with that plan!"

"…This is _so_ not going to work." Church said.

"Oh, like you have any ideas?" Sarge asked as they began to argue while Grif and Simmons felt something… threatening as they turned to see all the Grimm glaring at the two of them.

"…Ooooh…" Simmons paled. "Hi…"

One of the King Taijutus roared at them, causing both of them to lose their color and they quickly ran away, with all of them following them. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIT!" They both yelled.

"…Dag nabbit! They didn't even get to the good part yet!" Sarge complained.

"Uh… there _is_ a back door that we could've taken." Blake said. "We found it completely by accident."

"A back door, you say?" Sarge asked. "Make ourselves undetected by the enemy! Genius! Take us there!"

"…Are they going to be okay?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

"Eh, they'll be fine." Sarge said as they wandered off, while the non-Reds and Blues looked at Grif and Simmons in concern.

"GRIF, PICK UP THE PACE!"

"I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, DUMBASS!"

"AAAAH! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" Simmons yelled.

* * *

 _With Bowser…_

"So… they defeated all of the Koopalings…" Bowser said. "...Very well then, I'll be taking them down by MYSELF!" He roared before looking outside. "…Eh? Where'd all the Grimm go?" He wondered.

* * *

 **RWBY's Castle Calamity! (Part 7!)**

 **BGM: Going Somewhere (Mario Party 2)**

"Alright, that's it!" Ruby growled, pulling out a Fire Flower and then absorbing it as she proceeded to launch fireballs everywhere at the castle, but to no avail as she quickly used her semblance to fly and go around the castle, where the fire tornado consumed the castle, but when the tornado disappeared, the castle didn't even have a burn mark at all. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Ugh, great..." Yang groaned.

* * *

"Poyo..." Kirby rubbed his non-existent chin and then thought of something. "Poyo!" Kirby ran over and pulled out his hammer, as he hammered it several times before charging up his Hammer Flip and then unleashed it, but once it hit the castle, his hammer came flying off and smacked into Grif's crotch.

"AAAAAGH!"

"...Poyo..." Kirby awkwardly rubbed his head.

* * *

Luigi thought of something. "Wait a minute!" He said as he looked at the palm of his hand. "I've actually been working on this for a while." He said as a spark of electricity formed in his hand.

"Luigi?" Mario asked in amazement.

"Heh, you can thank the Master for teaching me this technique!" He grinned as he ran over and charged it up. "THUNDER!" He yelled, shocking the hell out of the castle... until a lightning bolt shot out of the castle... and then it struck Luigi. "YAAAAAAAAGH!" He cried before falling to the ground. "...Ow..."

"Oh, I could use some of that!" Nora said.

* * *

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he attempted to inhale the castle, but it wasn't budging, so he inhaled even harder as it finally moved and then was sucked inside Kirby's stomach. "...Poy..." He groaned, trying to swallow it but he was starting to turn green and getting sick as he turned around and spat it out... right on top of Church. "Poyo..."

"WHY ME?!" Church yelled.

 **Take 2**

Kirby looked at Nora and grinned, before sucking her up. "Whoa... whoa... WHOOOOA!" Nora yelled as she was sucked in to him, before he spat her out and then gained Nora's hair.

"Hiiii!" Kirby waved.

"...I have seen some things that I didn't need to see..." Nora groaned before seeing Kirby pulling out his own hammer that looked identical to Nora.

"Poyo poyo?"

Nora hopped back up, seeming to be back to her perky self. "Sure!" She grinned, pulling out her hammer as they both jumped up and hammered the castle together, squishing it... but they both were launched up in the sky before Kirby landed first... and then Nora squishing him. "OOOF! ...Oh my god, I killed Kirby!" She exclaimed as she got off, but Kirby popped back up just fine.

"Poyo!" He giggled and then saw the castle still standing. "...Poyo..." He sighed.

* * *

"Okay, castle! We need to talk!" Doc walked over to it. "Would you kindly crumble to dust so we can move on?" He asked... only for the castle to pull out a sign that asked "Who are you and when did you get here?" causing Doc to jawdrop and faint at the sight.

"...Ouch." Church said.

"Forgotten by a castle... that's gotta hurt." Sun said.

"AAAARGH!" Yang yelled. "IS THERE ANY WAY TO DESTROY THE CASTLE?!"

"...Wait a second!" Ruby said. "Has Caboose ever had a turn?" She asked as they all looked at Caboose.

"Hello!"

"...I don't think so." Yang said.

"...Guys, I have an idea!" Church said, as they formed a group circle and whispering before they looked at Caboose.

"Hmm? What are you looking at me for?" He asked before turning to nothing. "I think they're gonna use me for something for the last one, but I'm not sure what." He said.

* * *

 **All that's left is Bowser himself!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	18. Bowser's Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Wow! It DOES have a back door!" Sarge exclaimed. "Nice job discovering it!"

"Yeah." Mario nodded. "We have the element of surprise here."

"Alright, let's go in!" Ruby said before they heard screaming as they turned to see Grif and Simmons running towards them with the Grimm right on their tails.

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" They yelled as they opened the back door and then they all went in, closing it behind them right when a King Taijitu went in for the kill, but luckily, its teeth shattered when it hit the door.

"Phew… that… was _too_ close…" Grif panted as he was on his knees.

"I think my life flashed before my eyes…" Simmons said.

"Don't just stand there, we got a giant lizard to take down!" Sarge said.

"He's a Koopa, which is a turtle." Luigi told him.

"Turtles are reptiles like lizards, so it's a giant lizard!"

"Come on, we're close to saving Peach." Yang said as they walked forward.

* * *

 _With Bowser…_

"Lord Bowser! Mario and his friends are in the castle as we speak!" A Hammer Bro reported.

"WHAT? How did they get past the Grimm?!"

"They used the Back Door."

"Didn't I have Kamek guarding the back door?! How'd they get past him?!"

"Who knows…"

"Fine… I'll do it myself!" He said and then thought of something. "Get Peach out of her cage. I have an idea."

* * *

 _Back with the group…_

Yang picked up a Mecha Koopa and threw it at a few Ninjis, causing it to explode on them to knock them down as they went onward. "They're not very good guards, I'll give you that." Yang said.

"Tell me about it." Weiss said. "And another thing, why use a disco ball as a light?"

"I guess they wanted to be groovy?" Donut asked while shrugging as they picked up the pace before they went inside the door where they found Bowser's throne, but he wasn't on it and Peach wasn't nearby either.

"Where are they?" Jaune asked.

"Bowser! Show yourself!" Mario ordered, but no answer came as they saw a Warp Pipe with a sign next to it saying "Enter if you dare!"

"…I've got a bad feeling about this." Luigi said.

"We should go. I'm pretty sure Bowser is in that Warp Pipe." Nyx said as they nodded and then hopped into the warp pipe.

 **End BGM**

They jumped out of the Warp Pipe to see that they landed on the roof of the castle. "Are we on top of the castle?" Sun asked.

"We are." Ruby said, and then they heard ominous laughing, followed by lightning with a loud thunderclap.

 **BGM: Final Boss – Super Mario World (Fortune Street)**

They then looked up to see Bowser coming down on his Koopa Clown car very slowly as he soon popped up from it with a cocky smirk on his face. "Hello!"

"Wow, he's a lot bigger than I thought he would." Simmons said.

"Is it too late for us to bail on this?" Church asked.

"It's never too late! Never too late for turtle soup that is!" Sarge declared.

"Fine! Let's just get it over with so we can get the fuck out of this fucking place!"

"Bring it on, _losers!"_ Bowser laughed as he used his Koopa Clown Car to stomp on them repeatedly. They quickly rolled out of the way as best as they could before firing at the Koopa Clown Car, but it shrugged off their attacks like they were nothing. Bowser peeked up and breathed fire at them all, forcing them to roll out of the way, everyone except Grif and Church who were on fire and rolling around while yelling "STOPDROPROLL! STOPDROPROLL!" Pyrrha used her semblance to bring it closer to them. "Big mistake!" Bowser smirked, as drills came out of the Clown Car as it had a wicked smirk on its face, Pyrrha's eyes widened and she pushed it back.

"Have some fun with these!" He said, sending out a few Mecha Koopas, but Mario and Luigi jumped on them and then had the idea to throw them back, which exploded in Bowser's face. "Gah!" He growled as he attempted to stomp on them repeatedly again, but it was no use as Yang jumped up and punched the Koopa Clown Car, but all it did was hurt Yang's hand.

"Agh…!" She winced and shook the pain out of her hand before the Koopa Clown Car body slammed her away, but Yang quickly recovered.

"This bad boy's invincible! Bwahaha!" Bowser laughed and then breathed fire again, as they dodged while the Reds and Blues shot the Koopa Clown Car multiple times, but it didn't even leave a scratch, not that Church even hit it anyway. While the Reds and Blues were shooting, and failing, Yang had an idea.

"Ruby! Throw me!" She said as Ruby nodded and got on her knees with her hands out as Yang ran over, stepped on Ruby's hands and then she threw her up as she jumped up over to Bowser and landed in the Koopa Clown Car.

"Ack!"

"Hope you're hungry!" She said, cocking her gauntlets before seeing Peach, her eyes widened in shock. "Peach?!"

"Eyes on me, blondie!" He said, grabbing her and throwing her out.

"Guys, we gotta be careful!" Yang said after she landed. "Peach is in there!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"That little COWARD! He stole my idea!" Sarge yelled, shooting the Koopa Clown Car repeatedly, but it was no use as Bowser decided to throw cannonballs at them, having them dodge while Nora hammered a cannonball back at Bowser, severely damaging the Koopa Clown Car.

"Gah!" Bowser growled as cannons came out of the sides of the Clown Car and shot out Bullet Bills and Bob-Ombs, but they luckily dodged as Mario jumped on the Bullet Bills before landing on the side of the Clown Car… then hammering Bowser on the head. "YOW!" He yelled as Mario jumped in and picked up Peach bridal style.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." She smiled, pecking Mario on the cheek as he blushed and then jumping out.

"What the… HEY!" Bowser yelled as Nora had jumped up and threw tons of Bob-ombs into the Koopa Clown Car, and they were all lit. "…Oh, son of a-" He growled, and then the Bob-ombs blew up, which made the Koopa Clown Car blow up, as he roared and fell right into the lava below the castle.

 **End BGM**

"Victory!" Ruby cheered as they all cheered and hugged Peach… unaware of an airship lowering itself next to the lava.

"Bowser! Bowser!" Roman exclaimed. "Can you hear me? Say something… show a limb or something!" He said, as Bowser's head peeked out of the lava.

"I can hear you, you know!"

"Oh good… wait a minute, the lava doesn't bother you?" Roman asked.

"The amount of times Mario threw me in the lava, it's basically a hot spring at this point!"

Neo raised an eyebrow with a confused look. "So, you're used to it?" She asked with sign language.

"Pretty much."

"Well… there's only one thing we can do." Roman said as he ran over to the cockpit. "I say you should definitely use this!" He said, pushing a button, then one of the cannons aimed itself at Bowser and fired out a Smash Ball. "I knew that Emergency Smash Ball button would be useful!"

"…I actually forgot about that!" Bowser said as he smirked devilishly, as the Smash Ball got itself closer… before he grabbed it, and then he crushed it.

* * *

 _With the gang…_

"Alright, I don't know about you, but I say it's time we take a vacation." Peach smiled.

"Totally." Yang said, stretching. "I could definitely take it easy… until we go back to Beacon that is." She chuckled… and then suddenly the airship lowered itself in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" Roman asked.

"Ugh, you guys!" Weiss groaned. "What do you want now?"

"You thought Bowser was done for?" He asked. "Guess again!" he said, and right on cue, the whole place started to shake violently as they turned to see something emerging from Bowser's Castle.

 **BGM: Bowser (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) (First 17 seconds)**

"What… the hell is that?!" Yang asked as the castle crumbled before them, and then the creature stomped in front of them, roaring very violently to boot.

Giga Bowser.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa ho ho ho! Now THAT is awesome!" Roman exclaimed. "Have fun dying!" He said as he and Neo went to a safe distance.

"Peach, get to safety!" Mario requested.

"Got it!" Peach nodded as she ran off, but then Poochy and Zwei proceeded to push her a little faster, and then they stood in front of Peach, growling at Giga Bowser, ready to protect her, but Giga Bowser wasn't interested in them, he was more interested in crushing the fools in front of them.

"This is gonna suck…" Church complained.

"I… just remembered I left the oven on at home." Luigi said as he turned around to walk away.

"I'll come with you." Grif said as he followed Luigi, but Mario and Sarge caught their arms.

"…Just once, I hope that would work." Luigi complained.

"How hard can he be?" Yang smirked.

"That's what all the ladies say about me. Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker said as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: 02 Battle (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Giga Bowser breathed fire at the gang, as it was more bigger and dangerous than Bowser's flames as they quickly avoided the flames, but not enough to actually graze them. Ruby aimed her scythe and shot Giga Bowser repeatedly, but he shrugged off the bullets easily and used Whirling Fortress, forcing them to dodge as Yoshi got hit.

"Wah!" He cried before recovering and throwing eggs at Giga Bowser as he just brushed them off and proceeded to swipe at them with his claws, nearly slicing them to pieces if they hadn't dodged. Mario and Luigi proceeded to hammer Giga Bowser repeatedly but Giga Bowser kicked them away and spun around, knocking JNPR off their feet with his tail and then he jumped up and Bowser Bombed them, but fortunately they got out of the way in time as Weiss fired icicles from her glyphs, but he shrugged them off.

Giga Bowser roared as he suddenly grabbed Jaune. "Agh! Let go of me!" He ordered as he saw Giga Bowser licking his chops, causing him to lose color. "Uh, guys? SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled as Pyrrha's shield hit Giga Bowser's arm and Nora hammering the arm as well, forcing him to let go of Jaune but Giga Bowser back handing Nora away.

Ruby used her semblance to smack into Giga Bowser and slashed him repeatedly, but he kicked her away, but then she recovered once she landed on the ground.

"Anyone got any plans?! I'd love to hear them!" Church exclaimed as RWBY and JNPR summoned their other weapons and fired at Giga Bowser, but he wasn't even bothered by the attacks as he breathed fire at them all again, but Nora was at his side and knocked his head to the right, burning the Grimm coming to Giga Bowser's aid as they were basically burnt to a crisp.

"Uh, will our Stars do anything?!" Ruby asked.

"I don't know if _they'll_ do anything!" Weiss exclaimed as she stabbed the ground with her Myrtenaster to try to impale Giga Bowser with icicles, but he quickly melted them once he was impaled. Luigi then did a Luigi Missile to smack into him, which actually turned into a Misfire and really did some damage on Giga Bowser, but he backhanded Luigi away before using Whirling Fortress again to deal some damage to them all.

"Argh…!" Yang growled.

"We can't get through to him!" Blake exclaimed.

"We gotta try!" Ruby said.

"No matter what we do, he's just wear us down before we all die from him!" Grif exclaimed.

"Then we gotta do everything we can!" Nyx told them. "I bet _he's_ getting worn out too." She said. _I hope._ She thought as she fired several arrows from her crossbow but Giga Bowser brushed them off and breathed fire at them, as they dodged but it _did_ burn Jaune, Neptune and Grif's foot.

"YAAAGH!" They yelled as Giga Bowser kicked them away as he kept breathing fire repeatedly as they kept dodging as they kept attacking Giga Bowser but he kept brushing off their attacks even though he's receiving heavy damage. He just didn't care.

"Okay, THIS is starting to get on my nerves!" Yang growled as she fired at Giga Bowser repeatedly with the others, but one by one, they started to grow tired and fell to the ground.

"No!" Peach exclaimed from afar as they tried to keep going, but it was no use as they had used all their energy on Giga Bowser and they fell when their stamina was spent.

"No… is this it… for us…?" Pyrrha wondered.

"…Men… it was an honor serving with you… and hopefully the Blues go first..." Sarge said.

"Screw...you..." Church said as Giga Bowser roared triumphantly and looked at the group with a smirk as he breathed fire at them to burn them alive… or they _would_ be burned alive if all that came out was a small fireball.

"…What…?" Ruby wondered as they saw Giga Bowser falling to the ground as all of his energy and stamina ran out of juice, as he turned back into the Koopa King himself.

 **End BGM**

"Uuugh…" Bowser groaned.

"So… who won…?" Nora asked.

"I think it's a tie…" Mario said as Poochy, Zwei and Peach came back and helped them up.

 **BGM: Peach's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"I'm glad all of you are all right, especially you." Peach smiled, gently kissing him on the nose, causing Mario to blush like crazy.

"W-Well… I… uh… eheheh… um…" He stuttered.

"Conseguir una habitacion ustesdes dos." (Get a room, you two.) Lopez said.

"Agreed, Lopez! Those two are the perfect couple!" Sarge grinned, causing Lopez to facepalm.

"Come on, let's go." Peach smiled… when suddenly, a claw grabbed her and pulled her away. "AAAAH!" She screamed as another claw grabbed an unconscious Bowser.

 **End BGM**

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we'll be taking over from here!" Roman laughed.

"Hey! Give her back!" Yang growled.

"No can do!" Roman laughed as suddenly, a portal opened up in the shape of a star. "See you chumps later!" He said and then took off into the portal, leading to the Star World.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Mario yelled, catching his second wind and running after them.

"Mario, wait!" Luigi exclaimed, but then sighed. "Let's-a go…" He sighed as they quickly took off after him, straight for the Star World.

* * *

 **RWBY's Castle Calamity! (Final Part!)**

 **BGM: Going Somewhere (Mario Party 2)**

"So, you just want me to touch it?" Caboose asked.

"Yes." Church nodded.

"Okay!" Caboose happily walked over to it.

"You sure this is going to work?" Pit asked.

"It probably _won't._ But it's worth a shot." Church said.

"This is pointless. I should take care of it myself." Mewtwo complained.

"You couldn't even make a dent." Roy told him, which earned him a very nasty glare from Mewtwo. "Just saying!"

Caboose walked over to the castle, looked up and down on it and smiled. "Hello!" He said and then touched it.

"...Nothing's happening." Grif said.

"Wait for it." Church said.

And right on cue, the castle began to crack, and then crack some more... before exploding into bits.

 ***record scratch***

Cue an anime fall from everyone, well, except for Church.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Everyone screamed, even Mewtwo was completely dumbfounded.

"Great! We only got seven more castles to go!" Church grinned. "We'll have Caboose destroy them!"

"You mean hug them." Caboose said.

"Right, right. Let's go!"

* * *

 _Seven castles destroyed later..._

"...This is just embarrassing." Mewtwo growled, watching Bowser's castle fall to dust as Bowser had fell to the ground.

"What just happened?!" He asked.

"...Something very stupid happened." Yang said.

"Alright! Let's gang up on him!" Church excitedly said.

"Wait... wait a minute! I haven't even gotten into my Koopa Clown car yet!"

"Too late!"

"NOOOO!"

Peach, from her cage, winced from all the attacks Bowser was receiving. "Ooooh! That'll hurt in the morning!"

"OW! OW! MY TAIL! AAAGH! IT SHOULDN'T BEND THAT WAY! GAAAAAAH!"

 **RWBY's Castle Calamity end**

* * *

 **In case if you're wondering why I didn't use the Giga Bowser song from Melee, well, it's very simple.**

 **I'm not much of a huge fan of that song, to be perfectly honest.**

 **I wanted to do something more... epic, y'know?**


	19. Starry Skies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: World 9 Map (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

Mario landed on the ground after he went through the portal. "Alright, where are you…" He growled, looking around for the airship and then the others came out.

"Whooooa! This place is incredible!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're telling me!" Yang nodded.

"Yoshi Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

Mario nodded. "Yeah, we should do this together."

Luigi smiled. "Phew, glad we didn't have to talk some sense into you."

Mario chuckled. "I'm not _that_ crazy." He said as they had walked into the first area.

* * *

 _Star World 8-1: Blocks everywhere!_

"Great! It's a cave!" Grif groaned.

"Not just _any_ cave, Grif. A cave full of blocks!" Sarge said. "Not to mention they're blocking our way."

"Well, we tried." Grif said.

"No, there's gotta be a way around this." Church said. "Like punching them!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Yang said as she punched the blocks as did Nora, but it seemed like it'd take forever to destroy them, as Luigi saw a ? block as he curiously investigated it, and a Mega Mushroom popped out.

"Oooh!" He grinned as he ate it. "Incoming!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the blocks, easily destroying them.

"…I softened it for you." Yang muttered as they ran after the plumber until all the blocks were destroyed, including several Koopas.

"And that's how it's done." Luigi said and then they noticed a key and a keyhole. Mario put them together as a warp pipe appeared in front of them, and then a ? block appeared as Mario hit it as Penguin Suits came out.

"Oh no! NO! I am NOT doing it!" Neptune protested, but Sun threw the Penguin Suit at Neptune anyway. "…I hate you…" He groaned as he reluctantly went into the Warp Pipe with the others.

* * *

 _Star World 8-2: Too Many Cheep Cheeps!_

They came out of the warp pipe, only to discover that there were too many Cheep Cheeps in the area. "Oh, that's lovely." Weiss sighed.

"This is gonna take a while…" Ruby said, as Blake was licking her lips and having hearts over her eyes, ready to have a snack of all the Cheep Cheeps.

"Down, girl…" Sarge said, putting his hand on her shoulder to snap her out of it.

"Sorry." Blake sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as they swam around, but then they noticed a Blue Yoshi up ahead kicking some serious tail with the Rip Van Fish.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi waved over to him.

"Yoshi? Yoshi!"

"I guess Kamek missed a few." Weiss said.

"I think they're the same Yoshis we saved from before." Pyrrha said.

"I'm gonna go with that." Nora said as they swam around to deal with the other Cheep Cheeps and Rip Van Fish. Once that was done they were about to go into the warp pipe, but noticed a secret corridor underneath, so they swam down to investigate and then saw another keyhole up ahead as they opened it up, leading to another Warp Pipe for them to go in.

* * *

 _Star World 8-3: More Than Meets the Eye_

"OW!" Luigi yelled as they were pelted by Spinies to go back to their normal forms.

"Yoshi!"

The Lakitu turned to see a Yellow Yoshi coming straight for him. "Uh oh!" He exclaimed as he quickly tried to dodge his tongue attacks as he threw several Spinies at them, but all it did was give Yellow Yoshi extra ammo and threw it at him.

"Aaaagh!" He cried and fell to the ground, where the Yellow Yoshi proceeded to ground pound on top of him to finish him off, which seemed to be a little harder than what Yoshi was capable of.

"Great! …Now this seems too easy." Ren said.

"Hmm, a short area… there's gotta be a secret." Jaune said. "…Right?"

"Hey guys?" Nyx caught their attention as she pointed up to reveal a hidden area up above.

"Sweet!" Nora grinned as Mario hit a ? block to reveal Cape Feathers for everyone, while the Blue Yoshi gobbled up a Spiny to produce wings as he picked up both Yoshis and Poochy while Ruby picked up Zwei as they flew up… well, excluding Jaune and Grif, as Jaune got another wedgie from it and Grif… well…

"AAAAGH!" Grif yelled, holding on to his crotch. "HOW IS IT THAT A FREAKING CAPE CAN DO THIS TO ME?!" He yelled.

"…I… should be used to this by now…" Jaune groaned as the Blue Yoshi came down to retrieve the two and pulled them up, then he spat out the Spiny, then they went into the Warp Pipe that was produced by the keyhole.

* * *

 _Star World 8-4: Fire Breathing Yoshi_

"Yoshi!" A Red Yoshi waved them over.

"Oooh, can I have that one?" Ruby asked.

"Because of your color scheme? No. I call dibs on it!" Sarge grinned.

"…No one says dibs anymore, sir." Simmons said.

"Of course they do!" Sarge said as the Red Yoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Yoshi Yoshi." Yoshi told him.

"Yoshi?"

"Yoshi."

The other two Yoshis blinked. "Yoshi Yoshi?"

"Yoshi."

"Yoshi Yo…"

"What are they saying?" Church asked.

"I'd tell you, but it's not very appropriate." Caboose said.

"Does it have to do with Sarge? 'Cause I'm all ears!" Church grinned as Caboose whispered to him. "Wait… what… ALL OF US?!"

"Yes."

"…I hate dinosaurs."

They waked ahead, ready to take on the various Koopas as the Red Yoshi gobbled up a Yellow Koopa Troopa… and then to everyone's surprise, he breathed fire on all the Koopas in front of them.

"AAAAAH!"

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" They all yelled, and then noticed a Koopa not screaming.

"I get burned all the time; I'm used to this…" He said as he walked off.

"He is NOT normal."

"Tell me about it!"

"Now uh… where were we? Oh yeah… IT BURNS!"

"Whoa." Yang said. "That's my kind of Yoshi!" She grinned.

"I call dibs!" Sarge exclaimed as they went onward, watching the Red Yoshi torch the Koopas as they had soon found the Keyhole to the area after some platforming, and then they went into the warp pipe after unlocking it.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Oh ho ho ho! These courses look BEAUTIFUL!" Roman yelled. "I don't know about you, but I say we let them get through these beautiful places before they can get to us!"

Neo, however, looked a little concerned as she pulled out a sign that said "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! It's not like these courses are off the rails insane or anything."

"They definitely are."

"I doubt they're totally impossible."

"I bet they are."

"Okay, how about this. We have them go through one of them. Make it totally tubular, you know?"

Neo gave a deadpan, yet annoyed look. "No one says that anymore."

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"Even _I_ have standards…"

"Didn't you have a crazy smirk when you were about to kill that blonde on the train?"

"I like being up close when killing."

"Well enough of this! Watch, I'll take care of this tubular course myself!" He said as he hopped off the airship and hit the ? block with his cane, grabbing the Cape Feather in the process. "Watch and learn, Neo! This is gonna be easy!" He grinned and flew off… and what happened?

A Volcano Plant hit him with its fireballs, and making him lose the cape. "...Uh oh." He said and then fell into the abyss, where the Lakitu caught him and placed him down from where he began. "Hmph! Totally had my guard down!" He said and did it again, but this time, a baseball from a Chargin' Chuck hit him in the head... and made him lose his cape again as he fell into the abyss.

Neo whistled to herself, watching Roman fail about a bunch of times until finally, he crawled back up to the ship, having tons of bruises. "You done yet?" She asked from a sign.

"It's harder than it looks, alright?!"

"Look, we might as well just hand over the princess."

"HA! Are you kidding, we'll make 'em go through these levels!" He said, unaware of a door on the airship opening.

"No. We turn back now. They might be done with the Star Road at this point."

"Pfft! Neo, you're just being silly. I say we let them go through these cour-" A golf club hit him over the head to knock him down. "OW!" He yelled, as Neo gasped a little and turned around, only to get whacked over the head to knock her down. "Ow..." He groaned, rubbing his head... and then was met with a golf club.

"Take me back to the others. _Now."_

"Or what?" Roman asked, as Peach gave him a nasty glare that sent shivers down his spine. "Y-you wouldn't hurt… a guy with a cane, would you?" He asked, as she took the cane and whacked him over the head with out. "OW! …You hit a guy _with_ a cane. And I thought _I_ was clever…"

"Take me. NOW."

Roman gulped. "A-As much as I love to, Princess… I can't do that." He said, spotting something behind Peach. Peach noticed his eye sight as she aimed the cane at Neo without even looking, and unintentionally pulling the trigger, as Neo smirked at this and let it hit her, causing her to shatter.

"What the…?!" Peach turned to her. "Did I… kill her?" She asked, and she was met with a kick in the back, causing her to roll and dropped the cane, but she quickly recovered, seeing Neo out with her umbrella.

Neo smirked. "Try me." She said through a sign.

"Very well…" Peach said, proceeding to crack her knuckles. "Let's do this."

"Get 'er, Neo!" Roman cheered her on.

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Neo ran over to Peach as she did the same. They both kicked each other, their feet connecting to each other as they jumped back and then Neo ran over to her and proceeded to kick her away, but Peach recovered and then threw her Tennis Racket at her, causing Neo to grab it and looked at it, wondering why Peach would use this as a weapon. And then she had her face get pummeled by a frying pan, knocking her back as Peach grabbed her tennis racket again once she dropped it.

Neo shook it off and growled, as she ran forward and proceeded to try to stab her with her umbrella, but she pulled out her own umbrella and blocked it, causing Neo to raise an eyebrow, wondering where that umbrella came from. They clashed their umbrellas a few times before Neo kicked Peach in the gut and used an uppercut with her umbrella to knock Peach's umbrella off of her hand and then she slashed Peach repeatedly with it, cutting up her dress and nicking Peach's cheek.

"…Alright, that's it!" Peach said. "This dress is holding me back!" She said, taking it off and throwing it up in the air… as it landed right on top of Roman.

"Ack!" Roman exclaimed, getting it off of him and seeing Peach in her sports attire. "What the…? I'm not even gonna ask." He said before tossing the dress to the side and off the airship, as the wind picked up the dress and took off with it.

"There, _this_ is more comfortable." Peach said as Neo looked completely bewildered by the fact that Peach had her sporting clothes over her dress, as Peach wiped blood off of her cheek. "Come on!"

Neo chuckled and proceeded to kick her, but Peach easily backflipped as one of her high heels hit Neo in the chin to knock her back. She ran over to Neo and did a front flip, kicking Neo in the head and landing behind her, before using Neo's umbrella as a choke hold for her as Neo glared at her and stomped on Peach's foot, causing her to yelp and then was elbowed in the gut as she kicked her away.

Peach got back up and dodged the umbrella attacks that Neo threw at her and then Neo went in to impale Peach, but she quickly ducked and used a sweep kick to knock Neo down, and then she Peach Bombed Neo straight to the mast of the ship, and then she suddenly pulled a turnip out of the airship and threw it at her, but Neo caught it as she looked at it in curiosity before looking up… to see a flying pan inches from her face, knocking her over.

Neo got back up and tried to attack her again, but Peach blocked it with her umbrella again and then she used an uppercut with it to knock Neo's umbrella off of her and smacked Neo with it multiple times before Neo punched her in the gut and kicked her away while she ran to get her umbrella, unaware that Peach recovered.

Peach growled, and then her eyes went up to look at her crown. "…Hmm…"

Neo picked it back up with a smirk, and turned around… only for Peach's crown to smack into her as Peach threw it right at her as Peach ran over and kicked Neo with it.

 _How is it that she's doing all of this in heels?!_ Roman thought, watching Peach seeming to overpower Neo. _I gotta do something!_

Neo panted as she sluggishly kicked Peach as she grabbed her foot and raised her foot to kick Neo in the gut… and since she was wearing high heels, that _had_ to hurt as she fell over in agony. "Stay down." She said and turned, only for Roman's bullet from his cane to nearly hit her.

"That was a warning shot, princess!" He said. "The next one… won't be!" He said, firing directly at her, but Peach, with her quick thinking, brought out her tennis racket and blocked it, before swinging it away from her, as a small part of the airship exploded near her. "…What?!" He asked as he did it again, but Peach deflected it, and then she tossed it up with her racket before lobbing it directly at him. "WHAT?!" He yelled as it smacked into him, knocking him down. "GAH!"

Roman then got up, only to have a frying pan inches from his face. "Take me back… NOW."

"I would NEVER."

"Then you leave me with no choice." Peach said, raising her frying pan up in the air as Roman paled.

 _What IS IT with this woman?!_ He thought. "Okay! Okay! I'll take you!" He exclaimed, lest he received a very bad concussion with it.

Peach smiled. "Good!" She said, seeming to be back to her usual self.

 **End BGM**

It was at this moment that Neo got back up, and seeing Peach in front of her, causing her to growl and ran straight toward her. "Neo! Don't." He requested as Neo looked at him as if he lost his mind. "I know, I know… but we have to comply otherwise I'd get a frying pan to the face." He said and then sighed. "I hate to say it, but we underestimated her." He said as he went to the cockpit and reluctantly took Peach back as Neo sighed, silently grumbling to herself and giving Peach the death glare.

* * *

 _With the gang…_

"What the…" Mario said as he saw Peach's dress as he jumped over to grab it.

"Is that Peach's dress?" Yang asked.

Mario growled. "It _is."_ He said. "And it's cut up!"

"Oh no…" Pyrrha whispered.

"Welp! Time to kill 'em!" Sarge said as they heard an airship flying by and then it landed on the ground near them.

"Hey!" Peach waved.

"…What's with the sports attire?" Weiss asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot she wears that underneath." Luigi said as Mario jumped on top of the airship.

"Peach, I'm so glad you're okay!" He said… and then he noticed the cut on Peach's cheek as his eyes widened. "You're hurt!"

"Huh? Oh, this? I'm fine. It's just a little cut." She smiled, but Mario didn't want to hear it as he glared at Neo and Roman as he rolled up his sleeves, and looking _quite_ angry.

"Why you little…!" Mario growled, pulling out his hammer.

"Mario, wait!" Peach said, grabbing his shoulder. "I already took care of them."

"You did?" Mario asked, as he noticed the bruises on Neo and Roman. "…Oh." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, sorry…"

Peach giggled. "It's alright. You're just there to protect me." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go home." She said.

"Oh… oh!" Nyx exclaimed as they turned to see Nyx's egg hatching as she put it down, as a Black Yoshi popped out of it.

"Yoshi!"

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" Nyx squealed in happiness, seeming to fangirl over the Yoshi as the Black Yoshi smiled and hugged her, licking her on the cheek.

"Aww!" Nora gushed. "That's adorable! I think he likes you!"

"You know, I've always wanted a Yoshi as a pet." She said as the Black Yoshi seemed to like that and hugged her.

"Come on, let's-a go back home!" Mario said as they nodded.

* * *

 _Some time later…_

"Ugh…" Roman groaned as they were on their way back to Bowser's castle, as the Koopalings were there too, including several beat up minions, including Kamek.

"Peach is not to be taken lightly." Bowser said as he was driving the airship. "She may seem like an airhead and a bubbly princess… but if you make her mad or challenge her to a fight, then she's a whole different person."

"Yeah… we got that alright. I didn't think we'd underestimate her." Roman said as a Medic Guy was patching up Neo. "How is it that she can do that, but can get easily overpowered by you?"

"I have my ways." Bowser said.

* * *

 _In the past…_

 _"AAARGH!" Peach yelled, trying to hit Bowser over the head with her golf club, but he had a good grip on her arm._

 _"Look, can you just come quietly? You're not gonna win."_

 _"LET ME HIT YOU!" Peach yelled._

 _"Sigh… doing this the hard way, it seems…"_

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"She's always ready to take me on, but I'm much stronger than her." He said. "That said, even I should be careful with her. I let my guard down and she lets me have it."

"Do you threaten her besides trying to wrestle her away?" Roman asked.

"I may have threatened to burn Toad Town, destroy a few buildings or even destroy the castle. She always believes those bluffs."

"You never go through with it?"

"Sometimes I do, but I don't kill anyone. I may be evil, but I'm not _Chaotic Evil."_ He said. "That's Ganondorf's department."

"No clue who this Ganon guy is, but I see your point." Roman said. "I suppose us bad guys all have standards."

"Indeed." Bowser nodded. "So… what should we do to try and kidnap Peach this time?"

"I dunno… got any ideas?" Roman asked.

"I dunno, maybe turn them into paintings or something…" Kamek muttered. "Probably even place Peach under castle arrest."

"Paintings…" Bowser mused. "Under castle arrest…" He mused and then a lightbulb came to his ahead. "AHA! We lock the Mario Bros, the pesky teenagers and the soldiers inside the castle in different areas and put Peach into a painting, putting her under house arrest! Then we do some redecorating of the castle!"

"…Not sure how putting the princess in a painting is physically possible, but the rest is genius!" Roman said.

"I was joking!" Kamek exclaimed. "…But that's not bad." He said. "Perhaps we put them in different paintings too so they're not _all_ locked up in one door. It's genius!"

"Indeed, my evil men! Indeed!" Bowser said. "Roman, your scroll!"

"What for?" Roman asked as Bowser took it.

"Heheheh, making a few calls." He said and put the scroll up to his non-existent ear.

 _"Hello?"_

"King Bob-omb!"

 _"Bowser? What do you want? I'm in the middle of a war, right now."_

"Yeah yeah, I know. Hey, I need a favor."

 _"Oh?"_

* * *

 _At Vale…_

"Hmm, this seems like the perfect home." Robin chuckled, and then sensed someone approaching him from behind. "I can feel your presence behind me, dear."

"Hmm hmm hmm, seems like I can't always sneak up on you."

Robin smiled. "That does seem to be the case, Tharja." He said, turning around to look at his wife.

"Hmm, so this is our new home." Tharja said. "I have to say… it's better than the one in Smashville."

"It wasn't _too_ horrible. I visited you all the time."

Tharja sighed. "It wasn't _that_. It was our neighbor."

* * *

 _Some time ago…_

 _"YOU ROTTEN KIDS NEED TO LEARN HOW TO SAVE! I MEAN, RESETTING WILL ONLY MAKE ME ANGRIER!"_

 _"Oh, put a sock in it, Resetti!" Noire shouted._

 _"I'LL PUT A SOCK IN YOU IF YOU DON'T SAVE!"_

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

Robin sweatdropped. "Yeesh, I'm glad Master Hand didn't bring him back as an Assist Trophy…"

"So, is Master Hand okay with this?"

"Yes." Robin nodded. "I'll teach, I'll Smash, it's the same ol' story as before."

Tharja chuckled. "Good." She said and then saw her kids approaching. "Ah, Morgan, Noire. Glad to have you with us." She smiled.

"So, this is our new life?" Noire asked.

"Yes."

"That's nice. I was about to hex Resetti if I had to listen to him for another day."

Tharja giggled softly. "That's my girl."

"Here's hoping it's better." Morgan said.

"It will be. Come on." Robin said as they all walked into their new home. "I wonder how Lucario is holding up."

* * *

 _With Lucario…_

"Argh!" Lucario growled, seeming to have ripped a shirt with the spike on his chest.

"Hmm…" Port mused. "Perhaps we can try an unbuttoned shirt."

"Ya think…?" Lucario asked, as he tossed away the ripped shirt over a pile of ripped shirts.

* * *

 _With Ozpin…_

Ozpin was in his office, just minding his own business, when he got a call from his Scroll. He answered to reveal a certain drunk man on the screen.

 _"So, I've heard that the big bad Koopa King has made enemies with some of your students."_

Ozpin chuckled. "Well, someone had to save the Mario Bros and the princess."

 _"Tell me about it…"_ He muttered. _"So tell me, do you think they're going to keep at it for too much longer until Bowser decides enough is enough and finds a way to kill them?"_

"As long as Bowser keeps at it, RWBY and JNPR will always be there to aid Mario in battle, Qrow."

 _"Yeah yeah, I know."_ Qrow sighed.

"So, what is call about? It must be about more than Bowser."

 _"Well, I found something incredibly disturbing that you should know about."_ He said. _"There are these girls that look exactly like my niece's team, but it seems Yang doesn't have a clone."_

"Hmm, interesting."

 _"And what's worse is that there's some Huntsman that's working with them. Seems to go by the name 'The Meta'."_

"The Meta…" Ozpin mused. "Sounds familiar."

 _"What disturbs me is that these four are committing villainous acts, and it seems they're just going to get worse as time goes on."_

"Well, let's hope it doesn't get _too_ horrible."

 _"What's even worse is that I've seen a skeleton version of Bowser running amok and seeming to have an alliance with "Mr. Fabulous" that holds a grudge against this Hero of Hyrule."_

"That's… disturbing."

 _"Tell me about it."_ Qrow said as he drank from his flask. _"So tell me, how are those teams holding up?"_

"Nyx is back home safe and sound with a new pet. A Black Yoshi."

 _"You don't see_ them _every day. And how's little miss time bomb?"_

"She's progressing more and more each day. Before we know it, she'll make an exceptional ally."

 _"Or our worst enemy. You've seen the damage in the Mushroom Kingdom caused by her."_

"It is because of war that caused her to be like this. Therapy seems to be helping."

 _"Therapy, schmerapy. I honestly don't think it'll hold her together."_

"We'll see." Ozpin chuckled. "I've also made contact with an island not far from the kingdom, and they're sending one of their best fighters to come to the Mushroom Kingdom. They're quite shocked that the Grimm have invaded the Mushroom Kingdom."

 _"And that other girl, that little assistant belonging to that mad scientist?"_

"Professor E. Gadd is anything _but_ a mad scientist. Trust me, I've had tea with him plenty of times."

 _"Have you seen his inventions?"_

"Even so…"

 _"And what about that other team, the ones that don't seem to have any semblance at all?"_

"They're on their way back from the Beanbean Kingdom. Their recon mission was a success. Hopefully, we can figure out a way to stop this evil power that seems to be rising up."

 _"I'm telling you, this world is getting crazier and crazier by the minute."_ Qrow said. _"You really sure we have things under control?"_

Ozpin chuckled. "Don't you worry a thing, Qrow. We have everything under control."

Qrow sighed. _"If you say so, Oz… I just hope that you are right."_ He said. _"Well, if you'll excuse me, I heard there's this diner in the Mushroom Kingdom that has a lot of pretty girls. I'll see you later."_

"See you soon, Qrow." Ozpin hung up and then rubbed his chin in thought, looking quite disturbed. "People that are acting like Team RWBY and doing villainous acts… this is highly disturbing." He said. "I wonder if team RWBY knows about them."

He got up. "Hmm, I just hope this group doesn't do anything _too_ horrible to any of my students." He said and walked off, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **History has been made y'all.**

 **This story along with Touhou: Dream Team finished at the same time.**

 **Same number of chapters.**

 **The last two chapters had a Bowser battle...**

 **This never happened before!**

 **I even joked that by the time I was done with Dream Team, I'd be into the next RWBY story.**

 **This is what I get for making a joke. XP**

 **Anyway, the next story is a cult classic of the N64!**

 **Super RWBY 64!**

 **See ya then!**


End file.
